Moving On
by NaleyAlways4Ever
Summary: Dr.Nathan Scott is a successful doctor, happily married to Brooke Scott. But when tragedy strikes, he turns to his beautiful intern for help. Can their friendship turn into something more? Or will he once again screw it up? Read and find out! NH,LP,NB
1. Prologue

**Alright, here is my new story. I hope you'll like it as much as you did Kiss me. It'll probably be written a few chapters ahead so I don't have to struggle with the writing like I did with my first story, hehe. **

**This chapter is in Haley's P.O.V. It's kind of like a diary thing, like voiceover or something? If you understand.. Just read it ;)**

**-NaleyAlways4Ever**

* * *

Love.

It's supposed to be the greatest thing you'll ever experience.

Something you'll always remember, and never wish to forget.

A feeling so strong that you wish it'll never leave.

For me, love is a curse.

Something I'm forced to live with.

Something that'll never be returned.

Why, you may ask?

I'll tell you, because he's married.

I've been completely, madly, head over heals in love with him for months now, but I don't stand a chance compared to his beautiful wife.

Or his perfect little family.

The family I'll never be a part of, because he would never consider leaving it behind for me.

Yes, we've kissed.

Once.

And then he pulled away, saying that he couldn't because he was married.

M-A-R-R-I-E-D

That's truly a curse, especially his marriage.

Sometimes I wish he wasn't married.

Who am I kidding, I wish it all the time.

And it makes me wonder..

What if he didn't have this perfect wife of his?

What if they weren't happy with their 4 year old son?

What if she wasn't pregnant?

Would I have a chance?

Would he leave her, to be with me?

Honestly?

I doubt it..

But maybe, in a twisted universe, we could be together.

And I could experience this amazing feeling:

Love.

But for now, I'm stuck with me.

Alone.

Watching him go home to his wife everyday.

Being around him is hard enough.

The need to touch him, and to kiss him, streaming in my blood is horrible!

Was kissing him a mistake?

Maybe, but I needed it.

It felt like he wanted it too, just for a second.

Maybe he did?

Maybe he didn't?

I'll never know..

Nathan Scott:

My love.

My drug.

My curse.

The married man I can never have, but always will dream about.

Will I get over him any time soon?

Probably not.

Deam it..!

His raven hair.

Deep blue eyes.

Charming smile.

Perfect and muscular body.

Things I'll never be able to forget.

Working with him is hard, very hard.

Especially when he's my attending.

Being Nathan Scott's intern for the day is horrible.

Staying away from him is hard.

Having him hold my hand when he's teaching me something,

is worse.

Almost too much for me to handle at times.

My heart breaks every time I see him.

Actually, it aches for him.

But he's married.

He belongs to her:

Brooke Davis Scott.

The successful designer and mother of his child.

James Lucas Scott:

The adorable son.

And then there is his unborn child.

The child still inside Brooke's stomach.

The child, coming out in just about a week.

His perfect family, where I don't belong.

I'm just an intern.

I'm just another woman in love with him.

I'm just an average girl, hoping for his affection.

I'm just..

Me.

Haley James.

The cursed woman, in love with Nathan Scott.

**

* * *

Okay, so that was a short chapter one, but I promise the next ones will be longer. I'm just giving you an insight into Haley's life and her feelings. Please review, you know how much I like them!**

**Also, I won't be updating the next chapter right away because I want to see how you responde first. If you don't like it, there is no point in updating, right? I'm thinking about uploading next Wednesday, because we have a holiday this week so I can write everyday and get ahead with the story before posting. **

**-NaleyAlways4Ever**


	2. Tragedy Strikes

**Hey again guys, I just couldn't wait until Wednesday so I'm updating now. Lucky you, huh?**

**I'm so glad that so many of you liked the first chapter. And now we are going further into the story, and there will be some action here. This chapter is not that long either, but they will become bigger further into the story. **

**Also, to answer your questions. Yes there will be dialogue, lots of it! It was only the prologue that was written in Haley's P.O.V. Don't worry!**

**-NaleyAlways4Ever**

* * *

Nathan was out on his lunch break. This day he had saved three peoples lives. It felt so great, it gave him the kind of kick he loved when he was working. He never regretted becoming a doctor, and working in the ER always gave him new challenges and surprises. He liked working there very much. The only thing he didn't like was working with her.

Haley James. She was his beautiful intern. The girl he couldn't get out of his mind at times. The only person he knew would never judge him, or let him down. She was brilliant, and sort of his dream girl. But working with her was hard, mostly because he knew he wanted her. Why wouldn't he want her? She was perfect! But there was this tiny problem, he was married and expecting his second child in the nearest future. He knew he would never have a shot with Haley, but it had been close one time.

He had talked with her about his life, really opened up. And she had surprised him with her understanding character. She had listened to him, given him advice and cheered him up big time. And then they had kissed. It was short, because he pulled away before if went further, but it was great. He had definitely felt the sparks, but decided to deny them. Nathan was married to Brooke, and he wasn't unhappy. There was no way he would go and have an affair with his intern, he couldn't do that to Brooke. He loved her, but he wanted Haley.

Nathan was standing on the roof, looking out over Tree Hill and smiling at the though of the three people he had saved earlier. He was excited about becoming a father again, and Brooke was a great mother to their kids. James Lucas was such a sweet little boy, always doing as he was told and never complaining. This time they were expecting a girl, and she was going to be named Julie, after Brooke's mother. It felt like the days were going extremely slow, filled with waiting.

Haley walked on to the roof, noticing Nathan's figure standing there. She walked over to him, knowing what he was thinking about.

«Still no word?» Haley asked as he turned around in surprise.

«Hey, I didn't hear you come. No, nothing yet» Nathan smiled as he took in the sight of his beautiful intern, standing in front of him. If he hadn't been married, he would take her into his arms and kissed her at the spot. But Nathan was better, he loved his wife and had given up on Haley months ago.

«I'm sure it'll happen soon» Haley weakly smiled. Things had been a little strange between them after their kiss and him leaving her , but they were able to work together quite good. Sometimes they flirted with out even knowing it, and shared smiles and looks while working. But Haley wasn't stupid, she knew there would never be anything between them. He was married and that was final.

«I hope so, I'm tired of waiting» Nathan laughed as he looked down and places his hands in his pockets. He was kind of embarrassed to be alone with her after everything that had been going on between them.

«I understand that perfectly. Nine moths is a long time, but it's worth the wait!» Haley smiled, she wanted to let him know that she was happy for him even though she wished they could be together. He returned the smile when his pager went of.

BEEP BEEP

Nathan looked down on it and froze as he realized what it was that was happening. His wife was in labour, he needed to find her before she gave birth. He looked at Haley, who gave him a confirming nod and smiled at him. Nathan ran to the door and down the stairs to the maternity section. Haley was left behind with a sad face, and sighed loudly.

* * *

«Aaaargh!» Brooke Davis Scott yelled as her contractions came more frequently. She couldn't hold it much longer, but wanted to wait for her husband to get there. Just as she screamed loudly once more, Nathan ran through the doors.

«It's okay babe, I'm here. Let's welcome our babygirl into the world» Nathan smiled while taking her hand in his and squeezing it softly. Brooke smiled and nodded before screaming in pain once more.

2 hours later..

«One more push, Brooke. And then she's out» Nathan said while consoling his wife the best way possible. Brooke nodded and took a few deep breaths before pushing as hard as she could, screaming in pain and squeezing Nathan's hand so hard it felt like it would fall of.

«She's here!» Nathan smiled as he got up from his seat and walked over to see his daughter, she was beautiful. He cut her umbilical cord and smiled at his wife who was now dozing of a little.

«Congratulations Dr. Scott» His good friend and colleague, Dr. Jake Jagelski, said while the nurses took the baby away to clean her.

«Thank you Jake» Nathan smiled. Suddenly a terrifying sound made Nathan turn his attention to his wife. His eyes widened in fear as the monitors said her heart had stopped, and her eyes were closed. Nathan ran over to her and kneeled beside her.

«BROOKE! BROOKE! WAKE UP, PLEASE WAKE UP!» He yelled, but his wife stayed still. The other doctors came with a machine to try and start her heart again, but with no luck. Brooke was gone. Nathan was in complete shock. He had just watched his wife give birth to their daughter, before watching her die. It didn't make any sense to him.

«I'm sorry, Nathan. She's gone» Jake swallowed the lump in his throat as he gave his friend a supporting look. He didn't know what to say in such a situation. «You should go be with your daughter»

Nathan turned around to leave the room, he couldn't be there any longer. He couldn't look at his dead wife another second. She had just been taken away from him, without a warning. He didn't know what to do. Should he cry? Scream? Nathan ran up the stairs and up to the roof. Haley was standing there, and turned when he came walking towards her.

«Nathan? How did it go?» She weakly smiled at him, but he could see that she'd been crying.

«She's gone» Nathan whispered. Haley's eyes widened in surprise and without even knowing it herself, she walked towards him and pulled him into a hug. Nathan willingly let her hug him, and his arms wrapped around her petite body as he felt the tears forming in his eyes. He didn't care if he cried in front of her, so he just let them fall.

Haley didn't know what to say. Brooke was gone? Dead? She heard Nathan cry in her arms, and carefully stroke his back while hushing him in the ear. He felt so helpless in her arms, like a school boy who had lost his mother in the crowd of people.

«It's gonna be okay» Haley whispered into his ear. Hoping it would be some sort of a consolation.

«How do you know that?» Nathan sulked back.

«I'm gonna help you» Haley whispered in response. And they stood like that for at least 20 minutes. Nathan crying in her arms, and Haley stroking his back while crying a few tears herself. He had never felt so empty in his life. How was he supposed to live with out Brooke? How was he going to tell James? And what about his newborn daughter? Wasn't she supposed to know her mother? The questions were so many, but right then he didn't have any answers at all. All he wanted was to cry in Haley's arms.

**

* * *

That's the sad start of my story. I'm sorry for all you Brooke/Brathan lovers out there. But this will be a Naley story, so i hope you'll still read it even though Brooke's dead. It'll be a lot of Brathan flashbacks through the story, to help Nathan move on. **

**Also if you wonder how Brooke died, that will come later. But if you're really curious, she died the same way Jennifer Lopez did in «Jersey Girl», if you have seen that movie.**

**Please review!**

**Love,**

**-NaleyAlways4Ever**

**PS: I've been having some problems with the e-mailing system on fanfiction. Long story short, I don't receive any e-mails anymore. Is that only me, or does any one else have the same problem? I'm really frustrated because I have to go through all the stories I'm reading to see if people have updated, and I have to go in on each of my own stories to see if I've gotten some new reviews. It sucks! Well, well. I guess I'll just have to deal!**


	3. The Hardest Thing

**Here I am again with chapter 3. Thank you for all your great reviews :)**

**By the way, I know now that Brooke's mother's name is Victoria. But when I wrote the first chapter, season 5 wasn't even on yet so that's why I called her Julie. Besides, I think Julie Scott is better than Victoria Scott, so I'm keeping Julie.**

**Also, I know the last chapter was a little rushed, and I'm sorry for that. Hopefully these next chapters are better written.**

**Finally I would like to mention that I've posted a oneshot I hope you'll read. It's called Magic Meeting, and is basically a fluffy Naley oneshot. I'm very satisfied with it, and hopefully you'll read it and leave me some reviews!**

**Enjoy the chapter,  
****-NaleyAlways4Ever**

* * *

«Nathan!» Lucas Scott yelled as he saw his brother standing in front of the window, looking at his newborn daughter. He looked so broken, like the light inside of him had been blown out. «What happened?» Luke's broken voice said as he came up next to his brother.

«She's gone, Luke» Nathan coldly said, keeping his eyes focused on the little baby lying on the other side of the window.

«How? What happened?» Lucas' voice broke while he spoke. He didn't understand.

«Apparently an artery broke when she pushed the baby out. I don't have all the details, my mind is kind of foggy. I just.. One minute she was there, and the next her heart stopped. She died right in front of me, Luke. And I couldn't do anything to help her. I saved three lives today, Luke. But I couldn't save my own wife. Some doctor I am» Nathan shook his head and focused his attention back to his daughter.

«I'm sorry, Nate» Lucas said while patting his brother on the shoulder. «She's beautiful» He said as he finally turned his gaze to his new niece. She looked like Brooke. Lucas couldn't help but smile as he watched her sleep.

«I can't do this» Nathan whispered as he turned away from his daughter and walked to sit in a chair near by.

«What do you mean?» Lucas followed him and sat next to him.

«I can't do this without her, Luke. Taking care of Jamie and now Julie? It's too much for me right now. And I can already tell that Julie is going to look a lot like Brooke, and that's going to break my heart. Everytime I look at her, I just want to cry. I'm the worst father in the world» Nathan put his head in his hands and took a deep breath.

«Nathan, listen to me! You are a great father, and although it's going to be hard, you can do it. And we are all going to help you, every step of the way. I know it's hard Nathan, but your children need you, and you have to be there for them. You may have lost your wife, but they lost their mother» Lucas pushed.

«Sometimes I just wish I had never met Brooke» Nathan swallowed before standing up and walking away. Lucas stood speechless behind and watched his broken brother, or at least what was left of him, walk down the hall. Things would be hard from now on, very hard, but they would make it through it together. He knew it.

* * *

«Lucas!» His mother exclaimed while walking through the hospital doors.

«Hey Ma» Lucas weakly smiled while embracing his mother.

«How is Nathan?» Karen's eyes filled with worry for her oldest son as she pulled away from the youngest one.

«He's not doing so well. He feels like he can't take care of his kids without her. But you should go see your new grand daughter, she's beautiful» Lucas smiled.

«I think I will. James is with Peyton right now, so we don't have to worry about him. But you should call her soon, I'm sure she's worried about all of you» Karen said before walking away.

* * *

«Hello?» Peyton said into the phone. She was currently babysitting her nephew, resisting the temptation to cry her eyes out. The poor little boy didn't know anything about the situation that had occurred during the day, and Peyton didn't know much herself for the time being.

«Hi» Lucas breathed into the phone. He hadn't talked to his wife all day, and he missed her.

«Hi, where are you?» Peyton immediately became worried when she heard his tired voice.

«I'm on my way home right now. How are you?» Lucas answered.

«Worried. How's Nathan?»

«He's terrible. He watched his wife die after giving birth to his daughter. He's lost, Peyton. He can't even think straight right now. He's going to need a lot of help» Lucas' voice was sad, and Peyton didn't fail to notice. After 5 years of marriage, she could read him like an open book.

«Poor Nathan. I feel like crying, but I can't» Peyton fought the tears away.

«How's Jamie?» Lucas hadn't even thought much about James yet. The poor little boy didn't know that his mother was gone yet, how would he take it?

«He's clueless. Poor boy. Nathan has to tell him soon, because I don't know how much longer I can pretend that things are okay before I break down in front of him, Luke» Peyton let a sob escape and felt a tear run down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away when she hear little footsteps coming towards her.

«Aunt Peyton? When is Mommy coming back?» James' childish voice asked his aunt.

«Daddy is coming soon, honey. He'll be here soon» Peyton stroke his little head and soft hair as she spoke.

«I'm going to hang up now, Luke. Come home soon» Peyton said into the phone before pressing the red button.

«I want to go home» James whispered.

«I know, Sweetie. And Daddy's coming soon, okay?» Peyton asked and James nodded. «So, are you hungry? Do you want some ice cream?»

«Yes please» James smiled before running into the kitchen, followed by Peyton. She was still fighting the tears as she watched her best friend's little boy. Clueless of the horrible news he would receive soon.

* * *

«Hey» Nathan turned to see the beautiful face of his intern standing behind him.

«Hi» He sadly replied while looking into her eyes.

«How are you holding up?» Haley asked while pulling him in for a soft hug. He stayed in her arms for minutes, not wanting to let go.

«Not so good» Nathan finally whispered into her ear.

«It's going to be okay, Nathan» Haley said as she pulled away from his embrace and looked at the baby on the other side of the window. «She's beautiful» Haley smiled up at him.

«She looks like Brooke» Nathan sadly stated.

«What's her name?» Haley asked, looking at him with concern.

«Julie, after Brooke's Mom. She decided it herself» Nathan said in a weak voice. Haley felt her heart break for him once again. Like it already had so many times that day.

«You need to get home to your son, Nathan. He needs you. I'm working all night so I can make sure she's okay. You should go home and rest. You need it» Haley said in a sincere voice while stroking Nathan's arm. He nodded and pulled her in for another hug.

Down the corridor, Karen cam around the corner and saw her son wrapping his arms around a tiny blonde. They looked very friendly, maybe too much for someone who just lost his wife. Karen took a deep breath before turning around and walking away.

* * *

«Hey» Haley heard a voice behind her say. She was still watching Julie and turned around to see a dark haired woman who looked about 40 years old.

«Hi» Haley smiled at her.

«Who are you?» Karen asked curiously.

«My name is Haley James. I'm an intern here» Haley smiled and offered her hand to the woman.

«I'm Karen Scott, Nathan's mother» Karen replied and shook Haley's hand.

«Oh, I'm so sorry about your loss, Mrs. Scott. I didn't know Brooke personally, but I work with Nathan. Your grand daughter is beautiful» Haley said pointing at the little baby girl who was sleeping.

«Thank you. She looks a lot like her mother» Karen said as she studied Julie. «So, you are close with my son?»

«Well, we work together a lot. He's my attending» Haley said.

«Listen Haley, I saw you and Nathan hugging earlier. And although I'm sure you are a great girl, I don't want my son to rush into another relationship. He just lost his wife» Karen strictly said, but smiling to let Haley know she wasn't mad.

«Don't worry, Mrs. Scott. Nathan and I are just friends. I just want to help him through this, I'm not looking for a relationship with him» Haley assured her. She walked away and went into a storage room. There Haley finally let the tears fall and sobbed loudly as she sat down against the door.

* * *

«Hey Nate» Peyton pulled him in for a hug as he entered the room. «How are you holding up?»

«Not so great. Where's Jamie?» Nathan sighed.

«Daddy!» A soft voice screamed behind him and Nathan turned around to welcome his son into his arms.

«Hey Buddy» Nathan held his son close and let his hand softly caress the back of his little head.

«Where's Mommy?» James asked.

«We are going home now. And then we are going to have a little talk, okay?» Nathan responded while looking into his son's beautiful, blue eyes.

«Okay, Daddy. Let me just get my toys» James smiled before running into the living room to gather his toys.

«I'm so sorry, Nathan» Peyton let her tears fall as she took Nathan in for another hug. «She loved you, very much» Peyton said as she pulled away.

«Yeah, I know. She loved you too P. Scott» Nathan weakly smiled before turning back to his son who was fully dressed.

«Let's go, Buddy. Thank you for everything, Peyton»

«No problem. You are all welcome here anytime you want»

«Bye Aunt Peyton. Love you» Jamie hugged his aunt before running back to his father.

«Love you too, kid» Peyton smiled.

* * *

«Daddy, where's Mommy?» Jamie while sitting on the floor, playing with his toys. Nathan was sitting on the couch, looking out in the air and searching for the right words. He looked down at his son and closed his eyes before standing up and sitting down next to him on the floor.

«Jamie, you know I love you, right?» Nathan said while looking into his little boy's eyes. James nodded and Nathan took a deep breath before he carried on. «And you know that your Mommy loves you too, right?»

«What's wrong Daddy?» James' big eyes widened and he looked confused and sad, like he was expecting something bad.

«You got a little sister today, Buddy» Nathan sadly smiled.

«Really? Where is she?» James smiled.

«She's at the hospital. She's coming home in a few days» Nathan softly stroke his son's cheek.

«Is Mommy at the hospital too?» James asked.

«Yeah, she is. But when Mommy gave birth to the baby. Something bad happened to her» Nathan started.

«Is she okay?» Jamie's voice was filled with fear as he looked deep into his father's eyes.

«No, she's not okay» Nathan felt a tear run down his cheek.

«Daddy why are you crying?» James reached out to dry his father's tear away.

«Jamie, Mommy's not coming back. When Mommy pushed the baby out, she pushed so hard that she broke something inside of her, and she died. No one could save her, Buddy» Nathan let out a sob as he looked at his son, waiting for his response.

«So where is Mommy now?» Jamie asked. He was only 4 years old and didn't quite understand how his mother could just disappear without a warning.

«Mommy is up in heaven, with all the other angels. She's gonna be with us every day, watching over us and smiling down on us. And we are going to continue our lives without her. You, me and little Julie» Nathan said as he pulled his little boy in for a hug.

«Why?» Jamie asked as he pulled away and looked into his father's teary eyes.

«I don't know, Buddy. No one knew. She was sick, and it was too late to help her. I'm so sorry» Nathan said as he reached out for his son again.

«No! You're lying! Mommy can't be gone. She's gonna walk through the door any minute now. I know she will!» Jamie screamed as ran over to the front door, just watching it and waiting for Brooke to enter.

«James» Nathan's broken voice called out as he got up and walked after his son.

«Mommy can't leave us, Daddy» James said as he started crying. «It's not fear!»

«I know, I know» Nathan said as he picked James up and pulled him close to his body. They stayed like that for minutes before Nathan felt Jamie sleeping against his shoulder. He carried his little boy upstairs and placed him in his little bed before closing the door and walking down the stairs.

As Nathan entered the living room he looked around at all the pictures and memories that filled the room. Their wedding photo was standing on a table and a family portrait hung on the wall beside the staircase. Nathan reached out to touch Brooke's face and let his finger brush over her smiling face. He felt himself smile a little as he remembered the day that photo was taken.

_FLASHBACK_

_«Brooke, come on we have got to go!» Nathan yelled. He was standing in the living room with Jamie in his arms. Jamie was dressed in a blue sailor suite and smiling happily at his father._

_«Dada» He said as he reached out to touch Nathan's nose._

_«That's right. You sure are a smart two year old, aren't you? Yeah» Nathan chuckled as James kept on pulling his nose._

_«Okay, I'm ready» Brooke came into the room smiling. She was wearing a red dress, and no one could see that she had given birth two years ago._

_«Wow, you look sexy» Nathan smirked as he kissed her._

_«Well, I am. How is my beautiful baby boy. Come to Mommy» Brooke said in a childish voice as she reached out for James. He happily reached out his own arms and let his mother take him. She kissed his head lovingly and smiled at him. Nathan watched his wife connect with his son and smiled even wider. «What are you smiling about?» Brooke said when she noticed Nathan's look._

_«Nothing, just taking in the sight of my beautiful wife and my handsome son» Nathan smirked as he kissed Brooke's forehead._

_«Well, Nathan Scott, behave. There is a kid in the room, don't make me jump you!» Brooke playfully warned him._

_«Well, we have to get to out appointment with the photographer now, so hurry up» Nathan said as he slapped Brooke's butt._

_«I'm going, I'm going!» Brooke laughed._

_«I love you Brooke» Nathan smiled as they got in the car._

_«I love you too Nathan» Brooke smiled back before they drove of._

_END OF FLASHBACK _

«Why, Brooke? Why did you leave me?» Nathan sighed against her photo. Suddenly he heard the phone ring and turned his gaze away from his late wife. «Hello?» He said into the phone.

«Hi» The other voice replied.

«I'm glad it's you» Nathan chuckled. «How are you?»

«Tired, but I'm fine. Julie is fine too, she's sleeping» Haley softly spoke.

«I told James» Nathan weakly replied.

«How did he take it?» Haley's worried voice asked him.

«I don't think he understands it properly. But he's broken. He fell asleep while crying in my arms» Nathan sighed, pouring himself a glass of whiskey.

«Yeah, He's probably very confused now. Kids deal with this different then we do, but he's gonna be okay» Haley assured him.

«Are you sure?» Nathan sighed.

«Yes, I'm sure» Haley smiled. «I have to go, but I guess I'll see you around»

«Yeah, thank you»

«For what?» Haley frowned her eyebrows in confusion.

«For everything, and for being you» Nathan smiled.

«You're welcome» Haley smiled as well before hanging up. She walked into the nursery and caressed little Julie Scott's cheek.

«Good night Julie. Your Mommy and Daddy love you very much» Haley whispered before walking away and leaving the little girl to herself.

**

* * *

Please review :-) Any feedback is good feedback ;-)**

**-NaleyAlways4Ever**


	4. Goodbye Mommy

**Hi again guys, and thank you for the amazing reviews, as always. **

**If you like the story, please keep them coming. I won't continue if you don't like it. And I do agree that it's not normal what goes on between Haley and Nathan, with Brooke's death so close. But it's just how the story is, so if you don't like it: don't read the story..**

**When it comes to last night's episode, I am a loss for words. I've already made my extreme hate towards Carrie very clear, along with the rest of you Naley fans. So I don't think I need to make my self any clearer on that subject. But I don't understand how Haley can think so low of Nathan. I can, on the other hand, understand that she is tired of everything which is probably why she said she wanted the divorce. But I know she didn't mean it. Haley loves Nathan, and she shouldn't be giving up on them so easily. I've read on some spoilers that they attend therapy, so I am positive that their marriage will survive! Plus James Lafferty said that they would be together on the Fast Forward interview! And we all know that One Tree Hill would be nothing without Naley..! They would lose so many viewers! And Mark Schwan knows that!**

**I just have something on my mind that's bugging me a little. Now we have seen Tim and Rachel back on OTH, and we know that Chase is coming back as well as Karen and Andy. But where the hell is Deb?? Is she in rehab again or what? Anybody who knows? And one more thing, anybody else who thinks it's a little weird that they never celebrate Christmas or birthdays on the show? Brooke and Dan have celebrated one birthday each, but other than that, nothing. And no Valentine's Days either.. It's just weird how they skip so many important dates. Well, I'm done rambling now..**

**Enjoy chapter 4 :)**

* * *

«Haley!» Nathan yelled as he saw her. She was currently working, on her way to see a patient.

«Nathan? What are you doing here?» Haley asked curiously.

«I just came down to talk to the Chief, and then I had to talk to you»

«Me? Why? What's up?» Haley frowned her eyebrows.

«Well, Brooke's funeral is on Friday. And I kind of need someone to look after Julie while I'm at the grave yard with the rest of the family. She's still so small so I don't want her there in case she starts to cry or something» Nathan explained.

«I understand. Babies can be very unpredictable» Haley smiled.

«Yeah, so will you do it?» Nathan asked.

«Sure, if I can get the day of from work I'll be happy to babysit Julie. She's such a Sweetie» Haley smiled even wider.

«I can fix that, don't worry. So can you come to my house around 10? And then when we get back I can take her»

«Okay, I'll see you Friday» Haley winked before turning around and walking away.

* * *

«Nathan, how are you? I'm so sorry for your loss» The Chief said when Nathan entered his office.

«Thank you. I'm hanging in there, Chief» Nathan nodded.

«Good. So, what can I do for you today?» The Chief continued while taking a sip of his coffee.

«I was just wondering if I could take some time off from work. I have Julie now, so I'll take my paternity leave now anyway, but she's still so young so I was just wondering if I could take an extra month or something?» Nathan asked nervously.

«Of course, son. I understand how difficult things must be for you now. Take all the time you need. Your job will still be here when you return» The Chief smiled.

«Thank you, Chief. And one more thing. It's Brooke's funeral on Friday, and I asked Dr. James to look after Julie while I'm down at the grave yard with the other guests. Could she have Friday of to help me?»

«Sure, I'll just call inn Dr. Taggaro for an extra shift, don't worry. What's the deal between you and Miss James anyway?» The Chief asked seriously. He had seen the contact between Nathan and Haley when they were working, but never really understood what their deal was.

«What do you mean, Chief?» Nathan frowned his eyebrows confusingly.

«Are you just friends? Or is there something more there?» The Chief carried on.

«I just lost my wife. I'm not searching for a new relationship» Nathan responded coldly.

«Of course not, but you seem rather friendly with young Dr. James» The Chief challenged him.

«Well, that's because we're friends. She's been great to work with, and I'm sure she'll be a great Dr. once she's finished being an intern. And she's been a wonderful support for me after losing Brooke as well, but we are just friends» Nathan assured him.

«Whatever you say» The Chief winked at him. He knew Nathan Scott very well, and he had always been a ladies man. Even after he became married. Nothing serious of course, but the women always fell for Dr. McHotHot.

«Yeah, so I have to get back to my kids. James is pretty shaken about losing Brooke, so he needs me. I guess I'll see you later» Nathan said while walking towards the door.

«Take care of yourself Nathan, and come back to us once you're ready»

«I will. Thank you»

* * *

«Here you go» The nurse said while handing Julie over to Nathan. He was taking her home from the hospital this day, and he was pretty excited to finally have her home. The nursery was finished, just like Brooke would have wanted it to be, and Julie was ready to move in.

«Thank you» Nathan smiled as he studied the tiny girl in his arms.

«You're welcome Dr. Scott. She's a beautiful little girl, you take care of her» The nurse instructed as she cleared the paper work that had to be done before Nathan could take Julie home.

«I will» Nathan assured her before walking out of the nursery and heading for the elevator.

«Hey, you're taking her home!» Haley's voice said behind him.

«Yeah, she's ready to face the world now» Nathan smiled as he looked down on his little girl.

«Oh, I'm gonna miss her. I've been around to check on her every day» Haley laughed as she caressed Julie's head. She had soft, dark brown hair. Just like her mother and father.

«Thank you, Haley. And I talked to the Chief for you, so you have Friday off» Nathan said.

«Yes, I was really hoping to not work Friday. I'm seriously too tired to work right now» Haley sighed. She looked tired as well. Exhausted actually.

«How long have you been working?» Nathan asked as he studied her tired face.

«36 hours» Haley smiled, trying her best to not let him see how tired she really was.

«Haley! You should get home and sleep. It's not good for you» Nathan schooled her a little. He didn't want her to work too much either, it wasn't good for her.

«I'll be fine, Daddy!» Haley mocked his serious face and stuck her tongue at him.

«Very funny. But seriously, you're no good if you fall asleep during surgery»

«Well, I won't so don't worry» Haley winked.

«It's not you I worry about, it's the patient you'll be operation on» Nathan flirted a little.

«Ha ha! Well, anyway, I better get back to the madness. I'll see you Friday» She smiled up at him before turning her attention to the little girl in his arms. «You too sweetheart» She said before kissing Julie's head softly.

«Yeah we'll see you later, Hales» Nathan smiled before entering the elevator.

* * *

«Nathan? Are you ready?» Lucas asked while he walked into Nathan's bedroom. Nathan was standing in his suit over by his desk, looking at a picture of Brooke.

«Yeah, give me a minute» Nathan sighed while putting the photo back down on the table.

«James! Come on Buddy. We have to go» Nathan said as he entered James' bedroom.

«I don't want to» James said. He was sitting on his bed with his head in his little hands.

«I know, Buddy. But you'll regret it if you don't. Mommy would want you to go» Nathan said as he walked over and sat down next to James on the bed.

«I love you Daddy» James suddenly exclaimed.

«I love you too Buddy, and so did Mommy» Nathan said while taking James onto his lap.

«I miss her» James sobbed as he started to cry.

«I do too, come on. Let's go say goodbye to Mommy» Nathan said as he stood up with James in his strong arms. He didn't know if he ever could say completely goodbye to Brooke, but he was going to try. For his own, his kids' and secretly for Haley's sake.

* * *

Peyton was standing in front of Brooke's grave, preparing to say a few words of their friendship. She took a deep breath and started. «Brooke Davis Scott was so many things. She wasn't just a designer, a wife and a mother. She was so many other things that mattered in so many ways. Brooke was also my best friend. It's so surreal to stand up here and talk about how great my best friend was, and I never thought this day would come so soon. Brooke was taken from us way too early. She was only 28 years old, and that is way too soon for such an incredible woman to leave this earth. After 20 years of friendship, I can't imagine life without her. Brooke was my angel, my saviour, the one who could always bring me back even when I was hundreds of miles away. Her smile and laughter were only two of the things I'll remember about Brooke Davis» She sighed loudly and dried some tears before continuing.

«I love you, Brooke. And will never forget you or what you meant to me, what you still mean to me. You will always live with me in my memory and in fact I can still hear your voice in the back of my head, telling me to get a grip and stop crying. Goodbye Brookie. I'll never forget you»

«Now Brooke's husband, Nathan, wants to say a few words» The minister said while motioning to Nathan that he could begin when he was ready.

«Most of you know a lot about me and Brooke's relationship. All the ups and downs we went through together. But not many of you know what it really was like to spend you life with such an amazing person as Brooke Davis. I remember the day I first asked her out, back in college. She turned me down» Everybody laughed at Nathan's words although tears were streaming down their faces.

«But after a few drinks and many of my cheesy pick up lines, she agreed. And after that we were impossible to split. No one could come between us, and up until this day no one has. I feel like the worst doctor in the world right now, because I couldn't save my own wife when she needed me the most. But at the same time I'm happy for all the times I was able to be there, and to share my life with Brooke. We spent 7 amazing years together, and she gave me two beautiful children. James and Julie will always live with me and remind me of their mother in every way» Nathan stopped to take a deep breath before he continued.

«She loved us all, with all her heart. And I can't even find words to describe how much we loved her as well. Life will never be the same without our energetic and beautiful 'Tigger'. But I know that Brooke wants us all to move on and to be happy again. And on behalf of Brooke and myself, I want to say thank you. Thank you for being a part of Brooke's life, even if it was short. Everyone here mattered in some way to Brooke, and she would probably yell at me right now if I forgot to thank everyone for coming» Nathan stopped and focused his gaze towards Brooke's casket.

«I love you, Brooke. You were my everything. And I'll never forget everything you gave me in life. All of the memories we shared together will forever be treasured in my heart. But I promise to take care of James and Julie. Goodbye» Nathan fought the tears away and picked up his son from the ground. James buried his head in Nathan neck as he cried his eyes out.

«It's okay, Buddy» Nathan whispered in James' ear while the minister continued with the ceremony.

* * *

Only Nathan and James stood left after the ceremony was over. They were both looking at Brooke's grave, without saying much. Nathan could hear James crying softly, and took James' small hand in his large one.

«I love you Mommy» James cried out. «You're my angel» He choked out before letting Nathan take him up in his arms as they walked away.

«Goodbye Mommy» James said as he took one last look back at Brooke's grave. Nathan felt a tear silently stream down his cheek, but quickly brushed it away. He needed to be strong for James' sake.

* * *

«Hey» Nathan said as he entered the nursery. Haley was sitting in a chair with Julie in her arms.

«Hi» Haley softly replied.

«How did things go?» Nathan asked as he walked over and sat down on his knees next to Haley.

«She was perfect. I gave her something to eat a little while ago, and now I'm trying to get her to sleep. How are you holding up?» Haley could see the broken man in front of her pretty clearly, she had a special connection to him after all.

«Not so great. I have to go down and walk around and talk to fifty different people who are all gonna say the same things, over and over again. They are all gonna talk about how great Brooke was, and how much they miss her, blah blah blah. I just want to be alone right now» Nathan sighed while softly stroking his daughter's cheek.

«I understand. But if you want me to, I can stay and look after the kids while you do you duties. I don't mind. I've become quite attached to Jules already, so it's really my pleasure to take care of her while you finish up down there» Haley smiled.

«That would be great, thank you Haley. I'll pay you back later» Nathan offered.

«No way. I'm doing this for you and your family, not for myself. I won't have you owe me anything. I wanted to do this» Haley winked which caused Nathan to smile a little. He hadn't smiled in days, but something about Haley made him smile even if he felt like crying inside.

«Okay. I'll come back when it's over down there. It won't be that long, maybe an hour» Nathan stood up and walked towards the door. He turned one last time and looked at the beautiful woman who was being so great towards him. She looked like she was rocking her own daughter to sleep. Nathan couldn't help but smile at the sight of Haley and his baby.

* * *

«Who are you?» A tiny voice said behind Haley. She was standing over Julie's crib, watching her sleep, but quickly turned around to see James standing at the door.

«Hi James. My name is Haley, and I'm a friend of you Daddy. I'm looking after Julie while he's downstairs talking with people» Haley smiled. She walked over to James and sat down on her knees.

«Did you know my Mommy?» James' broken voice asked again.

«No, I didn't. But I know she was a great Mommy» Haley said in a warm voice. James nodded and started crying again. «Come here» Haley opened her arms for him and ran into them, wrapping his tiny arms around Haley's neck. She lifted him up and went over to sit in the chair with him on her lap.

«I miss my Mommy» James sulked, making her top wet with his tears.

«I know you do sweetheart. And I'm so sorry» Haley felt her own eyes tearing up and for the first time, she cried. She cried for Brooke, and for James, and for Julie. And last but not least, she cried for Nathan. She still hadn't seen him cry much, but she knew that was all he wanted to do.

«Where is my Mommy? I need her» James said as he pulled back and looked into Haley's eyes.

«Your Mommy is an angel now. She's up in heaven with all the other angels. But right now, she's looking down on you and smiling because she's so proud of you» Haley stroke his back carefully.

«You really think my Mommy is proud of me?» James asked with his tiny and broken voice.

«Of course she is, Sweetie. She loves you, so much» Haley nodded in confirmation.

«What's gonna happen now? Will I get a new Mommy? Because I don't want one»

«Well, you won't get one tomorrow. Maybe one day your Daddy is gonna find someone he likes. And maybe, after a long time, she might become your Step-Mommy. But she will never take over your real Mommy's place. Because you and I both know that even though your Mommy isn't here anymore, she will always be your Mommy» Haley stroke his cheek as she spoke. And James nodded in agreement.

«I lost my Daddy, when I was a little older than you» Haley said, shocking James that she had been through the same things he was going through.

«How?» James asked.

«When I was nine, my Daddy was going to pick me up from school, but he was a little late. And so therefore he ran a red light, and then he crashed into another car. He was in the hospital for a long time before the doctors gave up on him and turned of the machines that were keeping him alive. And then I had to say goodbye to him» Haley cried while she told James about her painful past. She hadn't though or spoken of her Dad in many years.

«Will I ever stop missing my Mommy?» James asked.

«No, you won't. But one day, soon, you're not gonna cry so much anymore. It becomes easier with time, but you'll never forget your Mommy. You will just go back to the way things were, and live the life you used to. And then you will notice that things can work even though your Mommy isn't there to help you through it. You won't miss her as much as do now» Haley smiled.

«I like you Haley. If I'm gonna get a Step-Mommy, I want you» James smiled a sad smile as he wrapped his arms around Haley's neck once more and fell asleep. Haley could tell that he was exhausted and let him sleep in her arms.

* * *

«Luke! Have you seen James?» Nathan panicked. He had looked everywhere for his son, but he couldn't find him.

«No, have you checked his room?» Lucas asked concerned.

«Of course I have. Can you just say goodbye to the rest of the guests while I continue looking for him?» Nathan sighed.

«Of course. Peyton and I are gonna take of with Mom and Dad soon anyways. Take care Nate» Lucas brought his big brother in for a manly hug before watching him walk away. He really hoped things would get brighter for Nathan soon, because now his brother was only a shadow of the man he used to be.

* * *

«James!» Nathan yelled. He was now panicking. Where could he be? Nathan walked around, looking inside every room when he came to the nursery. He peeked inside and saw his son, sleeping in Haley's arms. Haley was sleeping as well, and Nathan couldn't help but stare at how peaceful she looked. He walked over to her and shook her lightly.

«What?» Haley said in a groggy voice as she opened her eyes and saw Nathan looking back at her.

«I should have know you were the only one who would kidnap my son» Nathan smirked.

«Oh, sorry, he just came in here while I was watching Julie sleep. And we talked a little» Haley explained.

«Let me take him to his bed» Nathan said before carefully lifting a sleeping James into his arms. He walked out of the room and into James' bedroom where he placed him in his little bed. Nathan tucked him in and kissed his cheek before turning around. Haley was standing in the door, watching him with a smile on her face.

«What are you smiling about?» Nathan asked while walking up to her.

«Nothing, just the way you interact with you kids. You're a great father, Nathan» Haley smiled before walking down the hall. Nathan closed James' door and followed her.

«Do you need any help cleaning up this place?» Haley said when she had reached the living room. Coffee cups and cake plates were everywhere, and it looked like one hell of a cleaning job.

«If you want to» Nathan smiled.

«Of course» Haley returned the smile before collecting the cups around her.

«Thank you, Haley. You don't know how much all your help means to me» Nathan sighed as he watched his intern clean his living room.

«I told you Nathan, I'm not doing this for me. Besides, I know what it's like to lose someone you love. If I can make things easier for you than I'm happy to do it. I don't care if that means babysitting or cleaning» Haley laughed a little before she returned to her duties.

* * *

«It's getting quite late, do you want to stay here tonight?» Nathan asked when they were done cleaning.

«I don't know, Nathan» Haley looked at him with questioning eyes. The thought of sleeping in the same house as Nathan kind of scared her.

«Please, Hales. It's too dark to drive» Nathan pointed out into the black September night. It was almost midnight and he knew Haley hated to drive in the dark.

«Okay, do you have a guest room or something?» Haley asked, deciding that he probably had a good point.

«Yeah, this way» Nathan gave her a nod to follow him and he took her to one of his three guest rooms.

«Not bad» Haley giggled as she sat down on the bed in the middle of the room. She jumped a little on the mattress and smiled towards Nathan.

«Very funny» Nathan laughed.

«Well, you laughed!» Haley pointed out.

«Good night, Hales»

«Good night, Nate»

**

* * *

Voila. Please review :)**


	5. Family Time

**Here you go again, as promised. I'm sorry to say that I'm leaving for a little over a week, so you won't be able to get the next update before next Sunday. Sorry :)**

**Thank you for all the reviews 3**

* * *

The next morning, Haley woke up to hear the rain fall heavily outside her window. It sounded like a storm, and after she looked out side, she could see that it in fact was one. Great...

Haley got up from her bed and pulled on one of Nathan's old basketball shorts, which she had borrowed from him the day before. She looked in the mirror and laughed at herself. The shorts were way too big for her, but they went well along with the huge t-shirt he had loaned her as well. Haley pulled her hair up in a messy bun, and walked downstairs.

No one else was out of bed yet, and Haley figured she could start making some breakfast for Nathan and the kids. She found some eggs and bacon and started so fry them while she put on some coffee. Haley started humming lightly along to a melody she had made up in her mind the previous night. Haley was too wrapped up in her own thoughts to notice the little boy that was standing in the doorway, giggling softly. Haley danced around while singing, but stopped when she saw the little boy laughing at her.

«What are you doing here?» Haley laughed as she sat down on her knees so she was at eye-level with James.

«Watching you sing. You have a pretty voice» James smiled softly.

«Well, aren't you the cutest little boy in the world?» Haley laughed as she picked James up in her arms and carried him over to the counter so he could sit there while she finished breakfast.

«What are you making?» James asked as he watched her in awe.

«I'm making bacon and eggs, do you like that?» Haley smiled while turning over some bacon in the pan.

«I've never tasted it» James said sadly.

«What? Why?» Haley laughed in a breath.

«Because Mommy never made it. And Daddy can't cook. His food is horrible!» James exclaimed stubbornly.

«Well, well. I guess you'll have to try it then. Is your Dad up?» Haley asked the little boy.

«No, he's still sleeping. I think he's snoring!» James laughed.

«Oh really? Well then why don't we go wake him up so he can drag his lazy but down for breakfast?» Haley proposed with her eyebrows up.

«Yeah! We can tickle him. He's really ticklish. Mommy used to tickle him when he snored» James giggled with a hint of sadness in his voice while thinking about the memories of his mother.

«Let's go» Haley winked while taking his hand.

* * *

Nathan laid comfortably in his bed while dreaming.

_«Hey» He heard the calming sound of her voice say._

_«Hey, what are you doing here?» Nathan smiled happily, hugging her tightly._

_«I missed you» She smiled lovingly and looked deeply into his eyes._

_«I missed you too. Are you back?» Nathan said while tugging a piece of hair behind her ear._

_«No, Nate, I'm not» Brooke shook her head sadly and pulled back from his grip._

_«Please Brooke. Don't leave again!» Nathan's broken voice called out for her._

_«Nathan, listen to me. You're gonna be okay, I promise you. Take care of our children Nate. They love you so much, and so do I» Brooke said while taking another step backwards._

_«Brooke!» Nathan called out for her again. He could barely see her now because of the light coming from behind her._

_«You should go back to her» Brooke said calmly._

_«Go back to who?» Nathan asked clueless. He only wanted Brooke to come back to him, not leave her for someone else._

_«The one you've been wishing you could hold in your arms for so long. I always knew Nate. I always knew I had to share a piece of you with someone else» _

_«I loved you very much Brooke! I wouldn't cheat on you» Nathan said in a stern voice. Had she really known for so long? _

_«I know, but now you don't have to worry anymore» Brooke smiled. She walked closer and gave him a kiss on the cheek. The she attacked him with her hands, tickling him all over his body and Nathan jumped in surprise. _

_«Brooke!» He yelled, trying to make her stop._

«Brooke!»

Suddenly the hands pulled back and Nathan opened his eyes. He was looking straight into the gorgeous brown eyes he had tried to get away from for so long. Somehow they looked a little broken, but the hurt was quickly covered up.

«Daddy! You have to wake up now. Haley made breakfast!» His son's voice brought him out of his gaze, and Nathan sighed as he smiled towards his son.

«Did she? Well wasn't that nice of her?» Nathan said while rubbing a hand softly through his son's hair. Then he turned his eyes to Haley who had pulled back when he woke up. She was now standing a few feet away from his bed, like she didn't want to come any nearer then she had too. He felt his heart drop a little at this, but shrugged of the feeling and got up from his bed.

«Yeah, I made eggs and bacon. I'm sorry if you're not used to it» Haley quickly added.

«That sounds very good. It's about time we made some new routines, right buddy?» Nathan smiled while looking at his son.

«Yeah Daddy. Haley could be our cook» He giggled softly while walking ahead of the adults. Nathan looked at Haley for a moment, but she avoided his gaze and followed Jamie down the hall. Nathan sighed and looked at the photo he had of Brooke at his night stand.

«I hope you know what you're doing» He said to the photo before he closed the door and followed the others towards the kitchen.

* * *

«Haley, will you come with us to the park today?» Little James asked her as she did the dishes. They had finished breakfast, and Nathan had gone to get Julie dressed for the day. Jamie was sitting on the counter, watching Haley clean as he spoke.

«I don't know, Jamie. I have to get home soon» Haley said, avoiding the disappointed look in James' eyes.

«Please? Me and Mommy always went on Saturdays» Jamie asked sadly. He looked so broken and lost, that Haley couldn't help but give in.

«Okay, but not too long. Besides, I think you're going over to your grand mother's tonight» Haley said sweetly to the little boy.

«But you'll come with us?» Jamie smiled, his eyes filled with hope.

«If it's okay with your Dad» Haley said, not wanting to step over any limits. Just then, Nathan entered the kitchen with Julie in his arms. He was smiling and Haley got a feeling that he was finally starting to enjoy being a father again.

«Daddy! Can Haley come with us to the park please?» The little boy enthusiastically asked his father.

«Of course she can» Nathan smiled towards them.

«Yes! Did you hear that Haley?» Jamie asked excited.

«I sure did. Now if you can be a big boy and get dressed, maybe we can go a little early so we can be there longer» Haley suggested.

«Okay» Jamie smiled and ran towards his room as soon as Haley had helped him down from the counter. Nathan looked after him with a smile on his face before turning to Haley who had gone back to cleaning.

«Leave it. I'll do it later» He said calmly.

«No I want to. Besides, I made the mess. I might as well clean it up as well» Haley laughed nervously. It was weird to be around him in private. Actually, Haley felt a little over whelmed by all of it. Here she was, in his house, sleeping in his clothes, in his guest room. It was a little too much to take in at once.

«I'm ready!» James' heavy voice exclaimed as he appeared in the door way. He was breathing fast after running from his room, and very excited about playing in the park again. The last times he had been there with his mother, she had been too tired to play with him because of her big belly. Now he had Haley, and she could play with him all day.

«Alright Buddy, let's go» Nathan said while helping him on with his clothes. Haley took Julie and dressed her and then they all walked out.

* * *

«Haley! Haley! Push me higher!» James giggled as Haley pushed his swing higher. He loved the feeling of the air under him, and he waned to go higher.

«Watch out their little man, or you'll end up in the sand» Nathan laughed. He was watching them from the sidewalk, holding little Julie in his arms and rocking her back and forward.

«I think maybe I need a little break, why don't you make a sand castle we can live in?» Haley asked him after she had slowed down his speed.

«Haley! I can't build a castle that big!» James giggled as she helped him out of the swing.

«You can pretend. Besides, I'm a princess and I need a castle to live in. And I'm officially making you, Jamie Scott, the chief of building my castle» Haley said seriously.

«At your service princess» James exclaimed while taking his hand up to his forehead like a solider.

«Great, now, get to work!» Haley instructed and James did as he was told. He had brought with him a bucket and some other equipment. Haley walked over to Nathan and sat down beside him. He was laughing loudly at the sight of his son, building a house for Haley.

«What are you laughing about?» Haley asked, faking hurt in her voice.

«You manipulating my son into building your dream home» Nathan said while he continued to laugh.

«What can I say, I'm a very convincing woman» Haley added proudly.

«You sure are» Nathan agreed. «Thank you, Haley»

«For what?» Haley smiled at him. He looked so handsome at that moment. And the fact that he was holding a baby wasn't helping much. _No! Stop it Haley, he's just lost his wife!_

«For everything. Helping me last night, coming with us here and playing with Jamie. I don't know how I could do this without you. This used to be Brooke's job, so for me to do it alone would just bring back too many memories» Nathan sighed as he caressed Julie's cheek.

«Don't worry, Nathan. It'll get easier» Haley said reassuringly and he nodded. They shared a smile and a look before Julie caught their attention.

* * *

«There you are, where have you been?» Haley's room mate, Gigi, asked when she finally came home that afternoon.

«Oh, I'm sorry I didn't call. I've just been helping Nathan put with his kids» Haley yawned as she fell down on the couch.

«Nathan? As in Dr. McHotHot? As in the guy you're in love with who just lost his wife?» Gigi reasoned.

«Do we know any other Nathan's?» Haley asked clueless.

«Wow, so you're like an item now? He sure doesn't waste much time» Gigi giggled sarcastically.

«No, we're not an item, Gigi. I was just babysitting. He needed help during Brooke's funeral yesterday. And then it got pretty late, so he offered his guest room to me so I wouldn't have to drive in the dark» Haley reassured her in a calm voice. She didn't want Gigi to get a wrong impression. You could never know what kind of rumours would start if people got the wrong idea.

«Then why are you so late?» Gigi asked with frowned eyebrows.

«We went to the park and played a little. His son is just too adorable to resist when he makes his puppy eyes!» Haley laughed and smiled, thinking about Jamie's cute smile.

«Wonder where he gets that from» Gigi implied with an obvious tone.

«Very funny» Haley laughed dryly.

«So, nothing happened?» Gigi pushed.

«No, we're just friends. Actually it felt really weird, so I don't know how much I'll be seeing him anyway» Haley sighed. She just wanted to forget about all the drama and be happy. With or without Nathan.

«Oh I have a feeling you'll be seeing a lot more of him now that he's back on the market» Gigi laughed before disappearing into the bathroom. Suddenly someone knocked on the door and Haley got up to answer. Outside stood a man, holding something that looked like a bouquet in his hand.

«Are you Haley James?» he asked her.

«Yes, I am» Haley answered.

«Good. These are for you, please sign here» he said while pointing at a paper he had in his hand. Haley took the pen from him and signed before accepting the flowers.

«Bye» The man said before walking away, and Haley closed the door hesitantly behind her. She took the bouquet into the kitchen and opened it up. Inside was a beautiful collection of purple wild flower and a little card. Haley removed the card and read it with a smile on her face.

_Thank you for everything. You're great, Hales. Love Nathan_

She hid the card in her pocket before finding an appropriate vase to put them in. When she found one, she placed them on the kitchen counter and smiled for herself. Maybe this was too good to be true, but the flowers were real.

* * *

After spending the afternoon with his parents, Nathan brought Julie and James back home to get them ready for bed. Julie had already fallen asleep so he just put her down in his bed before returning to Jamie who was sitting on his bed.

«Hey Buddy, you ready to sleep?» Nathan asked as he got down on his knees in front of his son.

«Where is Haley?» The little boy asked while looking at his father with tired eyes. Nathan was a little shocked by his question, but smiled at his son.

«She's in her bed now, getting ready to sleep just like you are» He said.

«Can she say goodnight to me?» Jamie asked weakly.

«No Buddy, she's not here. She's in her own bed, in her own house. She doesn't live here» Nathan sighed while trying to make James remove his sweater.

«But I want Haley to say goodnight to me!» James said stubbornly.

«You know what, why don't we call her so she can say goodnight over the phone?» Nathan suggested. He actually wanted to talk to her himself and hear if she had gotten his flowers.

«Okay» Jamie smiled and took of his sweater while Nathan found the house phone and dialled Haley's number.

BRRR.. BRRR.. BRRR

«Hello?» Haley's voice answered in the other end. Nathan handed the phone to Jamie who grabbed it quickly.

«Haley?» His hopeful voice asked into the phone.

«Jamie?» Haley asked surprised. She hadn't expected him to call her at this time of day. «Is everything alright, sweetie?»

«Yes, I just wanted to say goodnight to you» Jamie explained.

«Aww, you're so sweet, Buddy. You sleep well, okay?» Haley smiled.

«Can you sing a good night song to me?» Jamie asked hopefully.

«Ehm, okay, I guess I could do that» Haley said nervously. What she didn't know was that James had pressed the speaker button on the phone, so Nathan could hear her as well. He smiled at his father and pointed a little finger towards the phone.

_«Go to sleep now, close your eyes,  
__try to think of tomorrow.  
__All the stars wish you goodnight,  
__so I'm switching of the light..»_

Haley started singing the first good night song that came to her mind. It was the song her mother had used to sing to her when she was little, and now she felt it was right to sing it to Jamie. Nathan was smiling widely at the sound of her voice. It was truly amazing to listen to.

_«.. One more hug,  
__one more smile.  
__Kiss you once,  
__kiss you twice.  
__I'll be here, for a while.  
__Try to sleep now and close your eyes..»_

«Goodnight Jamie» Haley said as she finished her song.

«Goodnight Haley» Jamie smiled widely. «I think my Daddy wants to talk to you»

«Hi» Nathan said as he took the phone from Jamie. «James, you go to bed and I'll come and say goodnight later, okay?» Nathan said to his son before closing the door and walking downstairs so he could talk to Haley without having Jamie listen to them.

«Hi» Haley sighed into the phone.

«Did you get the flowers?» Nathan asked.

«Yeah, thank you. They're beautiful» Haley smiled sweetly.

«No problem. I didn't feel right not giving you anything after you sacrificed your weekend for me» Nathan laughed.

«Well, I did get something out of it so don't look at it like a sacrifice» Haley reassured him.

«That's good. So, are you working Monday?» Nathan asked.

«Yeah, sadly I am. What are you going to do?»

«I don't know. I think I'll take Julie down to the station to get a check up. I'm worried she's not getting enough nutrition without the milk you know?» Nathan sighed worriedly.

«You sound tired» Haley blurted out.

«I am» Nathan laughed.

«How do you feel?» Haley asked. She could feel herself going into concerned mood. Especially since she cared so much about Nathan.

«Honestly, I'm exhausted. But I guess I'm doing well considering the latest events» He sighed again.

«It's going to get better when you get used to it. I promise» Haley reassured him.

«I just wish I didn't have to adjust to a life without her» Nathan said sadly. He already missed Brooke terribly, but in reality he had no idea how much those words hurt the woman that currently occupied his mind.

**

* * *

Please Review :)**


	6. Dr Gatina Arrives

**Hi again guys and thank you so much for the reviews. I love you all :) **

**PS, it's now been a month since Brooke died, just so that's clear.**

**

* * *

**

As the days passed, Haley continued to spend time with Nathan and his little family. She would join them every Saturday in the park, and babysit sometimes when she had time off from work. James had become quite fond of Haley, and Julie always settled when Haley was close. She could recognize her smell just as easily as her father's. Nathan and Haley continued their innocent flirting, but nothing serious had occurred yet. Even though both of them had thought the thought several times. Still, Nathan often thought about Brooke and he couldn't quite let himself do anything towards Haley. Brooke had only been gone for about a month, and it was simply too soon for another relationship.

* * *

Haley was filling out a few papers when to strong hands covered her eyes.

«Guess who?» The familiar voice spoke deeply, and Haley smiled while taking her own hands up to cover his. As she grabbed them and removed them from her eyes, she turned around and faced a smiling Nathan.

«What are you doing here?» Haley asked in surprise.

«Well, the last time I checked, I work here» Nathan reasoned.

«But you're not back to work yet, are you? What about James and Julie?» Haley frowned. She had gotten so used to them now, that she automatically worried about them.

«James is in kindergarten, and Julie is with Peyton. She offered to have her for the day» Nathan explained.

«So you're back?» Haley smiled with hope and joy in her eyes.

«Well, not a 100 percent. But I'm seriously too bored to stay home another day. All I do is walk around and think, I have to do something» Nathan laughed at himself. The only things he really did when Haley wasn't around were boring.

«I thought you loved taking some time of» Haley asked.

«I did, I do. Don't get me wrong, I love my kids. But I need to do something. And I think I'm ready to come back now, it's been over a month»

«Well, we're getting a new doctor today. So I guess you picked a good day to return on» Haley smiled as the started to walk down the halls. Nathan couldn't help but smile when he saw the wide smile on her face. It felt so good to just be able to smile again, and Haley brought that smile on his face every time he saw her. Finally they reached the front desk where the Chief had gathered all the doctors and interns.

«Well, first of guys, good morning. It nice to see that you all survived the night and are back to work» The Chief laughed as he looked at his crew. His eyes found Nathan and he smiled widely.

«As you can see, Dr. Scott is back with us. So let's welcome him back» He continued as people smiled friendly and greeted Nathan.

«Let's also welcome a new member of our staff. Ladies and Gentleman: Dr. Gatina» Everybody started clapping as a tall red haired woman stepped forward. She looked like a supermodel, and all the male doctors in the room grinned stupidly, except for Nathan who only had eyes for Haley.

«Thank you, I look forward to working with you» Dr. Gatina spoke as her eyes searched the crowd for some man candy, and finally landed on the handsome raven haired guy who her boss had introduced as 'Dr. Scott'. But who could blame her, he was gorgeous after all.

«Okay, let's get to work people. McFadden, you're with Jagielski. Silvary, you're with Scott and James, you're with Ms. Gatina. Let's move people, we've got people to save» The Chief said as he announced who the interns would work with for the day. Haley looked up at Nathan who smiled a little disappointed back at her. He really wished he could have worked with Haley for the day, instead of her room mate. But Gigi was a nice girl.

«So I guess I'll see you at lunch» Haley winked before turning around and walking towards Dr. Gatina.

«Yeah, I'll see you» Nathan replied slowly, mostly for himself because he knew Haley couldn't hear him much.

«So, Dr. Scott. Welcome back!» Gigi greeted him with a big smile. She was truly a nice girl, but she wasn't Haley.

«Hi, Dr. Gatina, I'm Haley James. I'll be your intern for today» Haley took her hand out so the new doctor could shake it, but Dr. Gatina just looked at her with sceptic eyes.

«Whatever, just do as I say and we'll get through this faster than you can say man candy» She replied coldly as she walked past Haley and winked at Nathan who frowned questionably at Haley. Haley sighed and shrugged before walking after the new doctor. _This is going to be interesting.._

* * *

«Hi» Nathan smiled as he sat down beside Haley. He had a tray with food on it, and placed it down beside her's. «How has your day been?»

Haley looked up at him with a face that resembled stone. She was pale and looked like she wanted to throw something at him. Suddenly she sighed and put her head back down in her hands.

«That bad?» Nathan asked while laughing slightly.

«Don't ask! That new doctor, is horrible! She's like Hitler the second, only with boobs» Haley let out a frustrated sigh as she spoke which caused Nathan to laugh out loud.

«It's not funny!» Haley exclaimed as she threw her spoon at him.

«Sorry, but it kind of is» Nathan was able to get out through his laughter.

«I hate you» Haley faked hurt while burying her head further down in her hands.

«Whatever you say» Nathan shook his head in disbelief as they continued their lunch.

* * *

Rachel Gatina was currently looking straight into the face of the most handsome man she had seen in months. She had worked at many different hospitals in her career, but none of the doctors she had met previously could compare to this one. Apparently his name was Nathan Scott, and he specialized in neurosurgery. She didn't know anything else, so she decided to introduce herself properly.

«Hi, I'm Rachel Gatina» She said with a huge grin on her face as she reached her hand out in front of Nathan.

«Nathan Scott» He smiled while shaking her hand friendly.

«So, how long have you been working here?» Rachel asked curiously.

«For about three years. Where did you transfer from?» Nathan replied. He figured it would be fun to get to know this woman, since Haley apparently hated her already. If she really was horrible, at least he would know to avoid her in the future.

«New York. I figured a small hospital like this was perfect for me after year of living in the big city» Rachel laughed at her own comment, while giving Nathan a sexy look. The best one she had, and usually it worked.

«So, it's only you then?» Nathan asked.

«Yeah. Me, myself and I. What about you?» Rachel smiled seductively. The conversation was flowing great from her point of view, and this guy was REALLY hot.

«No, I'm not alone. I have my kids. James, he's four, and Julie who is five weeks» Nathan smiled proudly while thinking about his kids. He missed them already, even though he enjoyed working again. Plus, it was nice seeing Haley when his kids weren't around to interrupt.

«Oh, so you're married?» Rachel asked, slightly disappointed.

«No, I'm a widower» Nathan sighed while looking down on his ring finger. He had removed his wedding ring a few days ago, figuring it was safer around his neck where it hung on a chain.

«I'm sorry, I didn't know» Rachel apologized, but on the inside she was smiling like crazy. So the hot doctor was available. Not bad!

«That's okay. Look, I have a patient to operate on, but I'll see you later» Nathan politely said as he turned around to leave.

«Yeah. Hey Nathan?» Rachel called him back and he turned to her. «Do you maybe want to have lunch sometime? I don't really know that many people here yet» Rachel explained.

«Yeah, sure. I'll see you around» Nathan smiled and continued down the hall.

* * *

The clock was ticking and Nathan was stressed. He had promised Peyton that he would pick Julie up at four o'clock, but by the looks of it, he wouldn't be out of surgery until five. He thought deeply on what to do when he saw Haley walking out of the dressing room in her normal clothes.

«Haley!» Nathan called out as he jogged up to her. Haley stopped and smiled at him.

«Are you going home now?» Nathan asked when he noticed her purse.

«Yeah, I'm done for the day» Haley explained.

«Great, because I need a favour» Nathan said with hopeful eyes. She was his last way out. He couldn't call Peyton because he knew she had to go to art class, and both of his parents were out of town. Lucas was still working, so he couldn't take Julie either.

«Sure, what's up?» Haley replied with a friendly smile.

«I need to finish this surgery, so I probably won't be home until five. And I promised Peyton I would pick Julie up at four. So technically I need you to pick up Julie for me. I can pick up James from kindergarten on my way home» Nathan said in one breath.

«Wow, breathe, of course I'll pick her up» Haley laughed in a smile. She didn't have any plans for the evening so she didn't mind.

«You're sure you're not busy?» Nathan asked worriedly. He didn't want Haley to give up any plans because of him and his kids, again.

«No, I usually spend Friday nights at home. How tragic am I?» Haley laughed sarcastically as she spoke. She really had a boring life at times. Actually, she couldn't remember the last time she had gone out and gotten drunk, or even kissed a guy. Well, she remembered the last time she kissed a guy, because it was Nathan. But not the last time she had kissed a stranger in a bar, which she really hadn't done many times.

«Good. Here is Peyton's address. As I said, I'll be home at about five o'clock. Can you just change her diaper and give her a bath or something. I'll give her some food when I get home» Nathan explained while writing down Peyton's address on a piece of paper which he handed to Haley.

«Okay, I'll see you at home» Haley smiled sweetly, which Nathan returned with a genuine smile of his own.

* * *

Peyton Scott was pacing around in her house. Nathan had promised to be there at four, and it was now 4.02. He was usually never late, not that two minutes mattered much normally, but this day they did. She had already gathered Julie's stuff and dressed her to go, so if Nathan would just show up soon, things would be fine. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and Peyton sighed in relief.

«What took you so long you..» She started to say, but stopped mid sentence when she saw the unknown woman outside her door.

«Are you Peyton?» Haley asked nervously.

«Yeah, sorry about that. Who are you?» Peyton asked with a frown.

«Oh sorry, I'm Haley James. I'm Nathan's friend from work. He had to work late so I promised to pick up Julie for him. I know I'm late, but I had some trouble finding your house and..» Haley rambled on. She always did that when she rambled.

«That's fine. You're just in time actually. Here she is» Peyton smiled as she handed Julie over to Haley along with the baby bag.

«Hi Jules. How was your day?» Haley smiled as she caressed the little girl's cheek. Julie smiled and reached out her tiny hands to play with a piece of Haley's hair as she laughed in happiness. She clearly recognized her, and Peyton didn't fail to notice the connection between the baby and the woman.

«What did you say your name was?» Peyton asked again.

«Haley» Haley smiled as she continued to play with the little girl. She hadn't seen her in about a week.

«Oh, so you're the girl who's been helping Nathan out after Brooke died?» Peyton asked while swallowing hard. She recognized her now, and suddenly a ocean of thoughts filled her mind.

_FLASHBACK_

_«Peyton?» Brooke's frustrated voice called out as she entered her best friend's house._

_«Kitchen!» Peyton replied. She was currently cooking dinner for her husband when her pregnant friend walked in and sat down heavy on a chair._

_«I think Nathan's cheating on me» Brooke suddenly exclaimed._

_«What?» Peyton asked in disbelief as her eyes popped out of her head._

_«You heard me» Brooke angrily bit back._

_«Brooke, are you crazy? Nathan would never cheat on you!» Peyton reasoned as she sat down beside her friend and squeezed her hand supporting._

_«I know» Brooke sighed in defeat._

_«Why would you think that?» Peyton frowned questionably._

_«He has just been working a lot of overtime lately, and I know he has gotten this new intern. Her name is Haley Jones or something. She's young and sexy and beautiful, and here I am; fat and ugly. Sometimes he even smells like her!» Brooke exclaimed as tears formed in her eyes._

_«Shh, relax B. Easy on the hormones. Nathan wouldn't cheat on you, you know that! And he's a doctor, so overtime is usual for him. And yeah, maybe she's good looking but you have something she doesn't have. You have his heart» Peyton calmly explained to her best friend as she tried her best to calm her down._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

«Yeah, that's me» Haley smiled again.

«Are you interested in Nathan?» Peyton asked sceptically.

«We're only friends, trust me. He's still very much in love with Brooke. I'm just trying to help him, like friends do» Haley reassured her. She knew she still loved Nathan, but that was her secret. As far as Nathan knew, they were just friends and would stay that way. She wouldn't take advantage of him in the state he was in.

«Good. Because she's only been gone for a month, you know» Peyton coldly spoke.

«Don't worry Mrs. Scott. I know Brooke was your best friend, and I'm not after her husband. I just want to help» Haley continued to reassure her until she was sure Peyton believed her.

«Okay, well, I've got to go. It was nice meeting you Haley» Peyton smiled friendly before closing the door behind her and walking to her car while Haley walked towards her own one.

* * *

«Haley?» Nathan called out as he entered his house. James ran excited inside to find Haley, because he had missed her like crazy. Nathan took of his jacket and followed his son towards the lovely smell that floated through the house.

«Haley?» Nathan asked again as he came into the kitchen. Haley was standing with her back to them, humming along to a song she had on her Ipod which was currently playing in her ears. Nathan looked down at James who signalized him to be quiet by covering his mouth with his finger. Nathan smiled at his son and focused him eyes back on Haley. Her honey blonde hair was hanging down her back, floating from side to side as she moved with the music. His eyes travelled down to her ass which looked amazingly good in the jeans she was wearing, and then down her gorgeous legs. Suddenly he felt himself lick his lips before he slapped himself back to reality and started to walk towards a now singing Haley.

_«..Oh when I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful  
Or just a beautiful disaster?..»_

Haley sang, oblivious to the fact that Nathan was standing right behind her. Suddenly she turned and let out a small scream as she saw him. As she screamed, she also dropped her knife she was holding to the floor which caused her to scream even more as she cut herself in the process.

«Oh my God, you scared me!» Haley exclaimed out of breath as she took her finger in her mouth. It was bleeding, she could taste it. Nathan stopped laughing as he law the blood and leaned down to pick up the knife.

«Sorry» He apologized as James came running up beside him.

«Haley!» James exclaimed as she saw him.

«Hi Buddy! Come here!» Haley encouraged him as she bent down to her knees so he could run into her arms. She lifted him up as she hugged him tightly before placing him back on the ground. «I missed you little man!»

«I missed you too, Haley» James smiled sweetly.

«Hales, let me see that» Nathan said as he reached out for her arm. Sparks flew throughout both of them as he touched her hand carefully. The cut wasn't deep, but it was still bleeding. «I'll get you a band aid» Nathan said sweetly as he walked towards the bathroom.

«What are you cooking?» James asked curiously while smelling the lovely smell that filled the air.

«I'm making lasagne with some salad» Haley explained as she lifted James up so her could sit on the counter. «Do you like that?»

«Yeah, I love it. Mommy loved it too» James replied sadly as Nathan came back into the kitchen with a Spiderman-band aid in his hands.

«I only found this one, guess I'll have to fill up my storage» Nathan laughed as he took Haley's hand and washed it under the sink. Haley watched him with loving eyes as he dried it and placed the band air on her finger. «There you go» He said as he finished, but he didn't quite let go of her hand yet.

«Thanks» Haley whispered while looking deeply into his eyes. They looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity before the timer on the stove went of, signalizing that the dinner was ready.

«Well, dinner is ready. So why don't you go wash your hands and come eat» Haley smiled at James while helping him down from the counter. He nodded and ran towards the bathroom so he could do as he was told.

«You didn't have to do this» Nathan breathed out as he watched Haley finish the salad and put it on the table.

«Don't worry. It's no trouble at all» Haley smiled at him.

«Where is Julie?» Nathan asked, remembering his daughter.

«Oh, shit, I forgot her!» Haley exclaimed in shock while watching Nathan's face turn white. «I'm kidding!» Haley quickly added before he could get a word out.

«Oh, thank God» Nathan shook his head while laughing.

«I gave her a bath and some food, and then she was so tired so I put her down for a little nap» Haley explained.

«Thank you» Nathan smiled.

«I told you, it's not a big deal» Haley shrugged as she started to clean up.

«It is to me» Nathan smiled as he grabbed her by the waist and brought her in for a hug. Haley welcomed him into her arms and felt him bury his head in her neck, breathing in her smell. She closed her arms and let the world around them disappear for a moment while she enjoyed being in his arms again.

«Can you to quit so I can eat?» A sceptic baby voice came from the table, and the two adults quickly broke apart before laughing at James who smiled sweetly back at them.

**

* * *

**

Please Review :)

**Next chapter up next Sunday!**


	7. Dodgeball

**Hi again :)**

**This chapter is M rated****, just so you are warned. I know most of you will me a bit surprised as well as maybe a little angry with me for writing it. But before you complain, things will turn completely around in the next chapter. Remember, it's only fiction ;)**

**I know I said I would upload Sunday, but I was really busy. So you get it today instead. Sorry :) Although, I have uploaded a Oneshot. I hope you'll check it out. It's called ****'As Long As You Love Me'****. Thank you :)**

* * *

Nathan watched Haley as she cleaned the dishes and put them away. After dinner they had agreed to watch 'Cars' with James and now they had put him to bed. During most of the movie James had been sitting on the floor, glued to the TV, while Haley and Nathan had been sitting on the couch. Nathan had wrapped his arm behind over shoulders, and at one point she had fallen asleep against his shoulder. It had felt surprisingly good to have her there, although it felt weird as well.

«You know, you made the dinner so you could at least let me clean up in here» Nathan laughed as Haley smiled at him.

«Don't look at it that way. Look at it like I made the mess, so I have to clean up» She laughed.

«If you insist» Nathan laughed with her. «Do you want some wine or something?» he asked while taking two glasses out of the cabinet along with a bottle of wine.

«No, I have to drive home soon» Haley declined.

«Come on. You could just stay the night. You're going with us to the park tomorrow anyway right?» He suggested as he watched Haley debate inside her head.

«Okay, sure. If it's not a problem» Haley smiled as she accepted the glass of wine from Nathan.

«Don't look at it that way. Look at it like I invited you, which means I don't have a right to be bothered by it» Nathan said as they both laughed and walked into the living room.

«So, what should we do now?» Haley sighed as they fell down on the couch.

«I don't know. We could see what crap the television is offering, or watch a movie if you want to» Nathan offered as he took a sip of his glass.

«Anything is fine with me as long as I don't have to watch Cars again!» Haley exclaimed as they both laughed.

«I can't believe you fell asleep!» Nathan chuckled as her face turned red with embarrassment.

«I can't believe you didn't! You've already seen it fifty times! You actually know most of the lines» Haley defended herself as Nathan continued to laugh.

«I've only fallen asleep once. When he made me watch Pokemon. I tell you, you haven't been so bored from a movie in your life, until you've seen that movie!» Nathan exclaimed as Haley laughed. She looked at her watch and realised that there wasn't anything interesting on TV.

«Well, let me see your movie-collection then, because as far as I know, the TV can only offer reruns of Bold and Beautiful» Haley said as Nathan pointed towards another room.

«This way» He said as he took her hand and leaded her into something Haley at first assumed was the library, but boy was she wrong.

«Oh my God!» Haley's jaw dropped to the floor as she saw the room in it's total. She hadn't been in there before and was clearly amazed by it. Up on the walls, on several shelves was the biggest collection of DVDs she had ever seen. Everything was arranged by genre and name. Starting with Action and continuing with Adventure, Animation, Children's videos and Comedy.

«What are you in the mood for?» Nathan smirked as he watched her looking up and down every shelf.

«All of it» Haley said as they both laughed. «I don't know, just not horror movies. What do you like?»

«I can watch almost anything. I've seen most of these anyway. Except for the chick flicks and the romantic shit, that was all Brooke's» Nathan explained sadly as he touched a few of the DVDs placed under Romance.

_FLASHBACK_

_«But Nathan, I don't want to watch Die Hard again! Please, can't we just see one of my videos?» Brooke pouted as the stood in each their end of the room, holding different DVDs in their hands._

_«No, Brooke. I've told you countless times that I don't do crappy chick flicks!» Nathan objected stubbornly._

_«But we never watch my crappy chick flicks. We always watch your stupid action movies!» Brooke argued. _

_«Okay, either we watch Die Hard, or we don't watch anything at all» Nathan said in a stern voice. He refused to lose this battle._

_«Alright, then we don't watch anything!» Brooke stubbornly exclaimed as they both placed their choices back on the shelves. _

_«What do we do now?» Nathan shrugged as they entered the living room._

_«Have sex?» Brooke simply suggested as she leaned up to him as they started kissing..._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

«Well, I'm not much of an action woman myself. I love chick flicks, but I guess we could settle for a comedy?» Haley smiled as she focused her attention on the shelf that said: Comedy.

«Yeah, sure» Nathan agreed while sighing.

«So, what about Dodgeball?» Haley asked as she held the cover in her hand. Nathan frowned slightly as he took a look for himself.

«I'm feeling Home Alone» Nathan smirked as he pointed to all of the Home Alone movies up on the shelf.

«Please?» Haley smiled her sweetest smile, which Nathan of course couldn't refuse.

«Alright» He groaned as Haley jumped up and down in joy. She walked out to the living room again with Nathan right behind her. When they reached the big TV, she handed him the DVD and he put it in. Haley quickly got comfortable on the couch with her glass of wine, and it didn't take long before Nathan sat down beside her and wrapped his hand around her shoulders. She smiled at him before turning her attention towards the film, but Nathan's eyes stayed focused on her for a little longer.

* * *

About two hours and two wine bottles later, the film was finished and Haley smiled happily towards Nathan who looked satisfied.

«That was one hell of a woman» Nathan laughed as Haley hit his arm.

«I'm sure she's pretty under all that makeup» Haley exclaimed as they laughed together.

«I hope so, because she was just disgusting» Nathan sighed as he stroke Haley's shoulder a couple of times.

«What time is it?» Haley asked as she finished her forth glass of wine. She could already feel the alcohol in her system, because she was a lightweight, but she knew she wasn't completely drunk.

«It's almost 10.30» Nathan said while yawning.

«Are you tired?» Haley asked when she saw his yawn.

«A little bit. It was good going back to work, but it was stressing as well. I talked to that new doctor today» Nathan said as Haley frowned.

«What do you think about her?» Haley asked curiously.

«Actually I thought she was nice. She was hitting on me, but other than that she seemed alright» Nathan said while slightly laughing.

«No way, she was hitting on you? Her first day?» Haley asked in disbelief.

«Definitely!» Nathan smirked at her, loving the little signs of jealousy in her eyes and her voice.

«Well, I think I'll go to bed. Like you, I'm pretty tired» Haley said while standing up from the couch.

«Yeah, I'll find some clean sheets for you» Nathan smiled as he walked out of the room. Haley took the wine glasses and the bottle in her hands and carried it out to the kitchen. On her way back to the stairs, she stopped at a photo of Nathan and Brooke.

They looked about 22 or 23, and it was taken at the beach. Brooke was laughing in the picture, wrapped in Nathan's strong arms. He was smirking at the camera, like he always did. Haley could clearly see the happiness in his eyes, and her heart completely broke for him. That spark was gone. Nathan didn't have that clear picture of happiness streaming out from his eyes anymore. Maybe it hadn't completely been there right before Brooke had died either, but now there was no trace of it. Haley felt like crying, but still she didn't. She just wished Nathan could be happy again. While she stood there, watching the picture in her own little world, she didn't notice Nathan coming up behind her.

«What are you doing?» He asked curiously as Haley quickly put the photo down and turned to him with embarrassed eyes.

«I'm sorry, I was just looking at..» Haley trailed of, but noticed Nathan's confused look. She sighed and looked into his eyes. «You looked happy»

«I was» Nathan replied.

«Yeah» Haley silently agreed, not daring to look him in the eyes any longer. She didn't want to bring up Brooke, in case it made him sad.

«Well, your bed is ready. Thank you for tonight. I needed it» Nathan weakly smiled at her.

«My pleasure» Haley smiled back and nodded.

«I don't know exactly how I'll be able to thank you enough or pay you back» He nervously laughed as she shook her head.

«I told you, you don't have to»

«But I want to, Hales» He said seriously. He took another step forward, and suddenly they were only a few inches apart. Haley's breath became heavy as she starred into his enchanting eyes. Suddenly, she lost control of her body and in a quick move she had leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips.

«Oh my God!» Haley exclaimed as she pulled away and gained sanity. «I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that!»

«Haley, it's okay» Nathan reassured her.

«No! No, it's not. I had no right to, I'm so sorry..» Haley continued to ramble on.

«Haley..» Nathan tried but she cut him off.

«No! I will go to bed now, and sleep of this alcohol. And then tomorrow I hope we can forget all about this and just pretend like it never happened. Good night» Haley said as she quickly brushed past him.

«Haley!» Nathan yelled after her, but she had already disappeared down the hall. Haley walked straight to her room and closed the door before sliding down on the floor with tears in her eyes.

«Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!» Haley cursed herself as she heard a quiet knock on her door.

«Haley?» Nathan's deep an emotional voice called out for her, but she didn't respond.

«Hales..» Nathan tried again. This time she stood up and opened the door to him. He could see that her eyes were puffy and slightly red, saying that she had cried a little. They both just stood there, looking at each other for minutes. Neither knew what to say or do. Suddenly Nathan stepped forward and pressed his lips to hers. He didn't know why he did it, but it felt kind of right at the moment.

Haley responded quickly and wrapped her hands around his neck. In a way, all her dream came true in that very moment. The innocent kisses quickly went over to deeper, mote passionate ones. Haley could feel herself losing all control of her body. The wine mixed with the awesome sensational feelings Nathan's lips were giving her was simply too much for her to handle. Haley moaned into his mouth while he walked them backwards, towards her bed. Suddenly he lifter he up a little and they fell down on the bed together, their mouths not leaving each other.

Nathan felt a million emotions going through his head. What on earth was he doing? Brooke had only been gone for a little over a month, and here he was, in the middle of a heavy make out session with another woman. But then again, Haley wasn't just another woman. She was _the_ woman. The one he had dreamt about and thought about since before his wife had died. And now she was finally here, in his arms, giving herself to him in the biggest way. Nathan knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help himself. He loved Brooke, but he wanted Haley.

Without knowing it himself, Nathan took his hand down to the bottom of Haley's top and slightly lifted it so he could touch a spot of her stomach. Her creamy skin felt so smooth and it was wonderful to touch, so he started rubbing small circles there, making Haley go crazy. She took her own hands down and started unbuttoning his shirt with a high speed, and she was able to get all the buttons open in just a few tries. Nathan let go of her while he removed his shirt, leaving him in his wife beater, but his mouth never left Haley's. She took her hands up behind his head and started massaging him in the back of the head, slightly messing up his styled hair.

Nathan's hand was now travelling up Haley's shirt and had found her bra. He easily unclasped it with two fingers and continued to feel his way until he found her breast. When he felt it, he took it in his large hand and started massaging it, causing Haley to moan into his mouth. He was actually a bit surprised at how big her breasts were. He hadn't seen much of them earlier, but he didn't think they were this big. But he loved them anyway. What guy doesn't love big boobs?

Haley was now slightly starting to lose it completely. She loved the way Nathan touched her, and decided she wanted to feel him closer. So she clearly showed him that she wanted his wife beater gone, which he did remove as she got rid of her top and bra. They were now lying topless in her bed, and it felt great. The feeling of his muscular chest against her breasts was the best feeling she had been given in a long time, although she knew the next ones would be better.

Haley wasn't a virgin, but she wasn't that experienced either. She gave her virginity to her idiot of an ex-boyfriend in college. Haley had really fallen for him, but he broke her heart just a few days later. Since then she had slept with one other guy, while she was drunk, after a night out with her friends. Nathan on the other hand had already slept with several girls before he met Brooke. He didn't even remember how he lost his virginity. It had been on a party in freshman year of high school with a girl he never saw again. Not that he thought too much about it considering her was quite the player in high school and college, until he met Brooke.

Now, Nathan's hands had travelled down to the skin above Haley's jeans. He was feeling his way around, not wanting to push her. When she didn't do anything to stop him, he carefully zipped down her zipper and opened her buttons, revealing a sexy hipster. Haley moaned as he put two fingers on the inside of the underwear, slightly massaging the front part of her clit. She pressed her body closer to his as she felt him go in with his whole hand. Nathan's hand was pretty big, so he didn't have much space down there. Therefore Haley pressed her hips forward so he could slide her jeans of, and he did this together with her hipster so she was lying completely naked underneath him. Before he continued, Nathan pulled away from her and took a look at her whole body. Haley felt a little uncomfortable with this and was about to cover herself with her hands when he grabbed them.

«Don't..» He started as she looked at him with confused eyes. «You're beautiful»

Haley smiled weakly before pulling his head back down to her so she could kiss him more. She knew somewhere deep inside that this wouldn't turn out too good, but somehow she didn't care. Haley just wanted to enjoy the moment with Nathan like it was, without thinking about the consequences their actions would bring. Suddenly she felt Nathan spread her legs while he put two fingers inside of her. Haley moaned loudly into his mouth, unable to stop herself as she felt the sensations fill her. She tried to unbutton Nathan's jeans and got rid of them as soon as she was finished. She could feel his hard on through his boxer, which made her smile against his mouth. Nathan let her remove his boxer as well so they were lying naked against each other.

Suddenly, Haley's little hand grabbed his arousal, causing him to groan in ecstasy as their tongues battled for control inside their mouths. Haley started rubbing his dick against her clit as Nathan pulled his fingers out of her. He couldn't take it any longer and spread her legs further apart as he pressed himself inside of her. Haley cried out in pleasure as she felt him push deeper and deeper inside of her with every thrust. The room was spinning around them as heavenly feelings entered their bodies along with their orgasms. When they both had come, Nathan stayed inside of her as they continued to kiss.

«Wow..» Haley breathed out as they took a break from their kisses.

«Yeah..» Nathan agreed as he rolled off of her and lied down next to her.

«How do you feel?» Haley asked with a worried tone, thinking about the whole situation.

«I'm not sure» Nathan said as he turned towards her. She nodded and looked down. «But it was great» Nathan reassured her, not wanting her to feel bad about anything.

«Goodnight» Haley said as she closed her eyes.

«Goodnight Hales» Nathan whispered back. After a little while, he heard her breath getting heavier meaning that she was sleeping. Nathan turned around in the bed and looked up at the roof.

«I'm sorry, Brooke» He whispered before closing his eyes and letting sleep come over him.

* * *

The next morning, Haley woke up alone in her bed. She looked around for any sign of Nathan, but he gone along with his clothes. She looked at her watch and saw that it was around 7 am. _Where is he? _Haley thought as she got out of bed and got dressed. She walked down to the kitchen where she found Nathan reading the newspaper and drinking coffee.

«Good morning» Haley's tiny voice called out and caught his attention.

«Hi» Nathan replied in a stiff tone.

«Is everything okay?» Haley asked, slightly worried.

«We need to talk»

**

* * *

**

So, remember: Before you yell at me for making things go so far between them, they need to talk...

**Please review :) **

**Remember to check out As Long As You Love Me**


	8. The Morning After

**Hi :) Thank you for the reviews, I get how you all feel.**

**I got some questions, but I'm not going to answer them because that could get in the way of the storyline ;) So, sorry guys.**

**Enjoy Chapter 8!**

_

* * *

_

«Good morning» Haley's tiny voice called out and caught his attention.

_«Hi» Nathan replied in a stif tone._

_«Is everything okay?» Haley asked, slightly worried._

_«We need to talk» _

«Oh, okay. Yeah, sure» Haley agreed nervously while sitting down next to Nathan.

«Listen, Haley. Last night was great, and I enjoyed it very much» Nathan started explaining.

«I enjoyed it too» Haley cut in with a tiny smile.

«I don't want to lie to you, but I have been for months now. Before Brooke died, I pushed you away and denied having any feelings for you. That was a lie, but it was the right thing to do, you know?» Nathan shrugged as he nervously continued.

«Yeah, I understand» Haley nodded in confirmation.

«Yeah, well, even though I couldn't be with you physically, I still thought about you a lot. I think I even had some dreams about you» Nathan chuckled.

«I thought about you too» Haley smiled wider. She didn't quite understand what he was trying to say, but so far it seemed pretty positive.

«Yeah, but I'm really sorry, Haley. For everything, including this..» Nathan trailed off as he started thinking about which words he should use. Before Haley came down, he had a whole speech prepared for her, but now he just seemed to have forgotten everything.

«What do you mean?» Haley asked nervously.

«Listen, even though I know that I want you, I can't do it. Last night I did something I'm not very proud of; I took advantage of you. There was a need for you, physically, that I couldn't control. And I just decided to go with it, and use it» Nathan took a deep breath while looking into Haley's eyes for some answers. «I know you have feelings for me, and I have feelings for you too, but it's too soon for me to do this. And I'm not proud of myself for doing this when my heart isn't as into this as your heart is. I shouldn't have used your heart that way. I'm sorry. And I know I should have stopped us before we went this far, but I just couldn't..»

«..I can't believe I'm hearing this» Haley cut in while shaking her head and standing up.

«I'm sorry, Haley. I just can't be with you right now. I know I took advantage of you last night, and I'm sorry» Nathan said while standing up himself and reaching out for her arm.

«I should go» Haley said coldly before walking towards the hall where her jacket and shoes were.

«No, Haley, please wait» Nathan said while following her out and trying to stop her.

«No, I.. I can't.. even look at you right now» Haley said while taking her shoes on.

«Haley!» Nathan desperately called out for her as she walked towards the door.

«No, I'll see you at work, Dr. Scott» Haley finished before walking out the door, looking down se he wouldn't see the tears in her eyes.

«Damn it!» Nathan let out as the door slammed. He definitely hadn't plan for that to happen.

* * *

«Daddy! Where is Haley? It's Saturday» James asked with a sad look as Nathan got Julie ready for their trip to the park.

«She can't go to the park today» Nathan quickly said, looking away from his son's sad eyes.

«Why not?» James pouted.

«Because she didn't feel so good» Nathan lied as he helped James on with his shoes.

«Oh, but we're still going right?» James asked hopefully.

«Yeah, and then later you're going to spend some time with Uncle Lucas and Aunt Peyton» Nathan smiled at his son while taking on his own jacket and picking up Julie.

* * *

«Hey Buddy!» Lucas exclaimed as he saw James standing outside his door.

«Uncle Luke!» James happily shouted back when he saw his uncle.

«Oh, I missed you. Come here» Lucas smiled as James wrapped himself in his uncle's arms.

«Can we do the copter today?» Jamie asked hopefully, referring to a game Lucas used to play with him when they were together.

«Of course we can, just go out in the garden to Auntie Peyton and I'll be there soon. Okay?» Lucas smiled as he ruffled through Jamie's hair.

«Okay» James smiled before running through the house to find Peyton.

«Thanks for doing this Luke» Nathan sighed as he watched his son run away.

«No problem, what happened?» Lucas asked worriedly as he saw the sad look on his brother's face. He didn't understand much when his brother had called earlier and asked him if he could take his kids for the day, so now he wanted some answers.

«I screwed up, again» Nathan sighed loudly.

«What did you do this time?» Lucas rolled his eyes at his brother. When they were younger, Nathan would always screw something up and then Lucas had to fix it for him.

«I slept with Haley» Nathan quietly exclaimed.

«What! Are you stupid?» Lucas shouted with widened eyes. His brother was simply unbelievable!

«Yeah, I think I am» Nathan agreed with an embarrassed look.

«Oh God. So are you a couple now?» Lucas asked with frowned eyebrows.

«No, that's where the jackass part comes in» Nathan added while looking down.

«What do you mean?» Lucas continued with question in his expression.

«Look, you know I have feelings for her, right? But I'm not ready for a new relationship» Nathan started.

«Of course not, it's only been a little over a month» Lucas replied.

«Yeah, so technically I used her, Luke. I took advantage of her heart to make myself escape the pain for a night. And let's just say she wasn't that happy about it» Nathan rubbed his neck while speaking. He looked tired and upset, and Lucas figured he really regretted it.

«What did she say?» He asked worriedly.

«That she couldn't look at me anymore, and then she left. That was after she called me Dr. Scott» Nathan shook his head, thinking how he might be the biggest jerk on the face of the earth.

«Geez, you really screwed it up this time» Lucas sighed.

«Yeah, it's not the 'I'm-not-ready' part she's pissed about, it's the 'I-used-you' thing that hurt her» Nathan added with a sad voice, and Lucas finally started to think through exactly how much his brother cared about this girl.

«Of course it did, she must feel terrible right now. You should talk to her» Lucas encouraged.

«I plan on doing that, but I have another stop on the way» Nathan weakly smiled.

«Okay, I'll see you later» Lucas said before stepping back inside.

«See you» Nathan said before turning around and walking back to his car.

«And Nate!» Lucas called him back and he turned around.

«Yeah?»

«Don't be a jackass» Lucas warned before closing the door. Nathan sighed and got inside his car, getting ready to face the first woman he loved.

* * *

«Hey» Gigi smiled as Haley entered through the door. She didn't look very happy, in fact she looked pretty messed up.

«What happened?» Gigi pushed when Haley didn't greet her back.

«Did something happen between you and Dr. Scott?» She continued as Haley bumped down next on her on the couch, tears forming in her eyes. She nodded carefully while starring straight ahead.

«You wanna talk about it?» Gigi asked as Haley shook her head.

«Okay, but if there is anything you want to talk about, you know I'm here for you right?» Gigi said while rubbing Haley's back soothingly.

«I'm in love with him, Gigi» She let out while tears streamed down her face.

«I know sweetie, I know»

* * *

«Hi Brooke, I missed you» Nathan said as he walked up to the cross that stood on op of Brooke's grave. Because she had only been buried a month ago, it was too soon for the stone to be placed on her grave, so for now there was only a cross there which said;

_BROOKE DAVIS SCOTT_

«You know, life has been easier without you than I expected, but I've gotten a lot of help from everybody. Peyton and Luke have been great. They're babysitting all the time and also work as moral support. Mom and Dad have been there as well, babysitting and helping me at home with everything that needs to be done. And then I've had some help from a friend of mine» Nathan said while looking down on her name.

«Actually, she's more than a friend. I care about her, a lot. You remember Haley James, right? My intern? Yeah, she's been fantastic around the kids, and they really love her. I think they might look at her as their step-mother already» Nathan smiled a little while letting out a small laugh. It was true though, James and Julie loved Haley like she was their own mother.

«But I did something bad, Brooke. I don't know what is worse really. I sort of cheated on you, even though that's not possible. But I don't feel right about is yet, you know? And then I managed to tell her that I used her. Yeah, great job right? I'm sure you would scream at me if you could. I wanted to tell you in person that I have feelings for her. I have for a while now, and even though I think it's too soon and kind of wrong, I still have them. I know you're not mad at me, but I'm mad at myself. Not only am I in one way hurting you, I'm hurting her as well. I really suck, don't I?» Nathan added sarcastically. He was truly ashamed of himself, and he knew Brooke would be disappointed in him.

«I wish you could talk to me, Brooke. Cause I need your advice. I'm really missing you, you know? James too, even though he doesn't show it too much. Sometimes I don't know if I'm supposed to go left or right, because you were the one who used to tell me that. God, I miss you» He let out as he felt his eyes get teary.

«I have to go now, but know that I'm thinking about you. And I'm going to try and be a better man. For you and for Haley and for everybody else. I love you Brooke, take care»

* * *

«Dr. Scott» Gigi said surprised when she opened the door and found Nathan outside. He didn't look too good, actually he looked like he had been crying.

«Hi, Gigi. Is Haley here?» Nathan asked with a shaken voice.

«Yeah, but I don't think she wants to see you right now» Gigi bit her lip while looking deeply into his eyes. They looked dark and broken, so she figured he was very upset about something.

«She told you what happened?» Nathan nodded as he laughed at himself inside his head.

«No, she didn't. But she's my best friend and she's crying so it wasn't too hard to connect the dots» Gigi smiled sadly at him.

«Could you just tell her that I'm here?» Nathan asked with hopeful eyes. He really needed to talk to her.

«No, but I can tell her you stopped by after you've left» Gigi replied with a smart look. She always had the best comebacks.

«I guess I deserve that one, huh?»

«I don't know, you tell me» Gigi shrugged with a curious face.

«Just tell her that I was here, and that I'm sorry» Nathan sighed while taking a step back.

«Will do, Dr. Scott» Gigi nodded as she go ready to close the door.

«Yeah, I'll see you Silvary»

* * *

«Nathan came by to talk to you, but I figured you weren't interested in talking to him» Gigi said as she fell down on Haley's bed.

«Thanks» Haley said distracted as she continued to read her book.

«You wanna tell me what happened?» Gigi pushed as she took the book out of Haley's hands. Haley looked at her with broken eyes. She sighed and looked down sadly.

«He broke my heart»

«How?» Gigi asked with concerned eyes.

«He used me..» Haley continued.

«For what?»

«Sex» She sighed helplessly.

«You slept with Nathan!» Gigi exclaimed loudly.

«Yes, please don't yell at me» Haley said while burying her head in her pillow.

«What got into you?» Gigi asked while giving her a frustrated look.

«Besides the fact that I love him, you mean?» Haley reasoned.

«Haley, he just lost his wife»

«I know, and it was stupid! And to be honest with you, I didn't expect him to want a relationship with me. But you know what he said? He said that he was sorry and that he knew I had feelings for him, but he used me anyway» Haley quickly let out as tears formed in her eyes.

«Oh, Hales, I'm so sorry» Gigi sighed as she pulled her in for a hug.

«I just need to be alone right now» Haley said weakly when Gigi pulled away.

«Yeah, I understand. Just call me if you need anything, okay? I'm going out for a little while»

«Yeah, sure» Haley smiled while going back to reading her book.

* * *

An hour later, Haley was watching TV as someone knocked on the door. She sighed loudly and stood up to answer the door, but stopped still as she saw a broken Nathan outside her door. He had seen Gigi leave their apartment, and decided that this was his chance to talk to Haley.

«Hi» Nathan let out after a long and painful silence.

«What do you want?» Haley asked coldly as she crossed her arms.

«To apologize» Nathan said as he took an insecure step forward.

«You've already done that» Haley explained as she shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. It hurt just to look at him, and she wished he would just leave her alone and not bother her anymore.

«Look, Haley will you just listen to me?» Nathan snapped frustrated.

«Not a chance in hell» Haley snapped back before slamming the door in his face, strangling his response with a loud sound.

«Haley!»

* * *

«Hey Daddy!» James excitedly exclaimed as his father walked into Lucas and Peyton's house. He didn't look too good, but only Peyton and Lucas noticed that.

«Hi Buddy, get your stuff so we can go home, okay?» Nathan smiled as James nodded and walked out of the room to get his backpack and his toys.

«Did you talk to her?» Lucas asked worriedly.

«No, she wouldn't talk to me» Nathan sighed.

«What did you do?» Peyton cut in curiously.

«Nothing» Both boys said in a declining tone.

«Oh, sorry, am I supposed to believe that?» Peyton rolled her eyes at them.

«Yeah» Lucas shrugged.

«Come on, what did you do and who did you do it to?» Peyton shook her head at Nathan while signalizing for him to tell her.

«Haley» Nathan let out after a minute of silence.

«Oh, her, I don't like her» Peyton frowned at the thought of Nathan's so called 'mistress'.

«Why not?» Lucas asked with a curious voice.

«Because she's a Wannabe-Brooke, and I don't like that» Peyton simple stated as she picked Julie up from her blanket.

«Peyton, that's not fair» Nathan quickly added before Lucas continued for him.

«Haley has been nothing but good to Nathan, James and Julie. She's just helping out»

«I don't buy it. I wouldn't give that much of myself unless I had some hidden feelings for you. So technically, playing house right after Brooke dies, is just too suspicious for my likening» Peyton scrunched her nose up in doubt as she spoke.

«Well who said you had to approve» Nathan snapped angrily. Peyton didn't even know Haley, and she was already judging her.

«Nathan..» Lucas warned, but Nathan wouldn't listen.

«No, shut up Luke. I don't care what you think about Haley. She's a good person, and has been more of a friend to me in the last months than you ever have been. Come on James, let's go» Nathan said angrily as he took Julie from Peyton and signalized for James to follow them out.

«Nathan!» Lucas called him back, but Nathan didn't respond.

«Nice going, Peyt!» He sarcastically let out when they heard the door slam.

«Oh, you totally agree with me!» Peyton accused him as they sat down on the couch.

«No, I don't. And do you know why?» Lucas pointed out.

«No, please enlighten me» Peyton smiled.

«Because I think Nathan has deeper feelings for her than we think he does. So I don't think she's trying to be a Wannabe-Brooke, I think he's making her one because he wants her to be one» Lucas said as he stood up and walked out to the kitchen.

«So, you think Nathan has feelings for this girl?» Peyton frowned confusingly as she followed after her husband.

«Actually I think he's in love with her»

**

* * *

**

Please Review :)

**Next chapter up next Monday!**


	9. Hanging on for hope

**Hi, and thank you for all your wonderful reviews!**

**I know I'm a little late with this update, but I've been sick these past days and simply too exhausted to even pick up the computer and do anything. I've just lied in bed all day and thrown up. Well, anyway, enough with the gross details and let's move forward to the next chapter :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The days passed, and spite Nathan's several attempts to get Haley to talk to him, she refused. She didn't know what to say to him anyway. Was she supposed to forget about it? Forget that he used her, and that he just wanted her body that night? No, at least Haley James had some sort of pride left. She needed time away from him, she needed to get over him and move on with her life. But there was one thing she forgot to think about when she cut the contact with Nathan; how terribly she would miss James and Julie.

«Daddy?» James asked tiredly as Nathan put him to bed.

«Yeah?» Nathan replied while lovingly stroking his son's cheek.

«When is Haley coming back?» James continued with a sad voice.

«I don't know, Buddy»

«Is she coming with us to the park tomorrow?» James asked with hopeful eyes.

«No, she's not. I'm sorry Jamie» Nathan apologized while seeing the hurt and longer in his son's eyes. He was already blaming himself for being bad towards Haley, but he became even angrier with himself for making his children suffer. They needed Haley, and it was his fault that she wasn't there.

«Why not? Did I do something wrong?» James asked sadly, seeming like he wanted to cry any minute.

«No, of course not. Haley is just busy» Nathan explained calmly.

«Too busy to be with me?»

«You know what, I'll talk to her on Monday and ask if she can come by and spend some time with you, okay?» Nathan suggested. He couldn't help but grin when he saw the huge smile that spread across his son's face. Now, he just had to ask Haley to come..

* * *

Monday morning Nathan went to work while James went to kindergarten. Karen and Dan were back from their little trip, so she took Julie for the day. It was also time for another cheek up at the hospital, so Karen decided to go. She also had another mission in mind..

«Excuse me?» The elder woman asked the young woman behind the information desk.

«Can I help you Mrs. Scott?» Haley smiled as she looked up at the woman, and the child she carried. She recognized Julie automatically, and it didn't take long before she recognized Nathan's mother either.

«Yes, I was wondering if you knew where to find my son?» Karen asked.

«No, I'm sorry. But I can page him if you'd like» Haley offered smiling.

«Well don't just stand there, do it!» Karen demanded as Haley fumbled with her pager.

«There, he should be here soon» Haley smiled stiffly at her before looking longingly at Julie. A look Karen saw..

«She looks so much like her mother» Karen enthusiastically exclaimed while stroking Julie's cheek.

«Yeah, she does. But she has Nathan's eyes» Haley agreed while smiling lovingly at the little babygirl.

«How well do you know my son?» Karen asked curiously.

«We're friends» Haley shrugged.

«Be sure to keep it that way» Karen warned coldly.

«I beg your pardon?» Haley chuckled nervously while looking questionably at the older woman.

«Nathan just lost his wife. He doesn't need some gold digging whore to screw with his mind. I told you the last time we spoke to stay away from him. And I swear, if you don't there will be hell to pay. He deserves better than you anyway! Now, please do as I say before I report it to your Chief. He is my brother after all»

«Mrs. Scott I can assure you that there is absolutely nothing going on between me and Nathan» Haley said while looking deeply into Karen's eyes. Karen narrowed them back at her before turning smilingly towards Nathan who was coming towards them.

«Nathan!» Karen smiled lovingly while placing a kiss on her son's cheek.

«Mom, what are you doing here?» Nathan asked curiously while starring intensively at Haley from the corner of his eye.

«I'm here for your daughter's cheek up» Karen reminded him.

«Oh, that's right. How's my babygirl?» Nathan asked in a childish voice while reaching out so he could take Julie in his arms.

«She's fine, but could you hold her while I go to the bathroom to freshen up a bit?» Karen asked her son who nodded in confirmation. Then she left with determined steps. Haley saw her walk away and decided she would do the same thing before Nathan spoke to her.

«Haley!» Too late..

«What?» Haley said coldly as she turned around and faced Nathan.

«Can we please stop this?» Nathan sighed helplessly.

«Stop what?» Haley asked clueless.

«This! You avoiding me and staying away from me. I'm tired of it Hales. You know I'm sorry, and I just wish you could forgive me»

«I have work to do» Haley said as she picked up a pen and some papers and started to work. Really, she had no clue what she was doing, but she needed an excuse to avoid him some more. Especially now that his mother has practically ordered her to stay away from him!

«You know, I was putting James to bed Friday night, and he asked for you. He misses you Hales, so do I» Nathan continued while watching her work.

«Don't do this Nathan» Haley warned while looking away from his eyes. She couldn't bare to look into them.

«Do what?»

«Try and make me feel guilty about this. I didn't ask for it, you did!» Haley screamed frustrated as she walked away from him.

«I really screwed up this time, didn't I precious?» Nathan sighed while looking down at his daughter's innocent face. She smiled sweetly at him while playing with his large finger and gurgling her sounds.

* * *

When Nathan got home from work that day, Lucas was waiting for him outside his house.

«What are you doing here?» Nathan asked curiously as Lucas helped him open the door.

«Yeah Uncle Luke, what are you doing here?» James smiled sweetly at his uncle while asking.

«I have to talk to your Daddy» Lucas explained the little boy who nodded.

«Daddy, is Haley coming today?» James asked his father excitingly.

«No, Buddy. I'm sorry» Nathan apologized sadly as he watched the smile on his son's face disappear.

«Tell you what, why don't you go and play with your toys while Daddy and Uncle Lucas talk. Okay?» Nathan asked his son while smiling weakly. James nodded and ran inside the house as soon as Lucas had opened the door for him. Nathan placed Julie in her crib before him and Lucas walked into the kitchen.

«Would you like something to drink?» Nathan asked while making himself a glass of orange juice.

«No thanks» Lucas declined while sitting down at a chair. Nathan sat down on beside him and sighed before turning to his brother.

«What's on your mind, Luke?»

«I wanted to apologize for the things Peyton said last week. I'm really sorry» Lucas started.

«That's okay. Peyton doesn't know Haley the way I do, and I can understand why she's so sceptic. Brooke was her best friend after all» Nathan told his brother while taking another sip of his orange juice.

«So, how bad is it?» Lucas asked once Nathan had finished his glass.

«How bad is what?» Nathan frowned confused.

«This thing, between you and Haley» Lucas continued.

«Well, she hates me. She refuses to talk to me, and if I get her to talk to me she doesn't say much. I don't understand how I could screw this up so badly, Luke» Nathan sighed frustrated as he placed his head in his hands that were resting on the table.

«Do you have feelings for her, Nate?» Lucas suddenly asked. He had his suspicions, but he needed answers.

«Do you think this would frustrate me so much if I didn't?» Nathan replied sarcastically.

«No, I guess not. But don't you think it's a little soon to chase girls?» Lucas jokingly added while laughing at himself.

«It's not funny Luke. But Haley isn't just any girl, she's special to me. And she has been for a long time now» Nathan explained.

«Are you in love with her, Nate?»

«I don't know»

* * *

«Excuse me?» A tall blonde guy asked Haley while she was working on some paper work. It was now Wednesday, which meant that it had been a week and a half since she had slept with Nathan. Haley looked at him and noticed his piercing blue eyes.

«Can I help you?» Haley smiled sweetly.

«Yes, I'm looking for Haley James?» The guy asked cheeringly.

«Well, you're in luck. I'm Haley James» Haley explained as she smiled back at him.

«Wow» The guy whispered as he looked her up and down.

«Excuse me?» Haley frowned as he seemed to gain himself.

«I'm sorry. You don't know me, I'm Lucas Scott» He said as he reached out his hand for Haley to shake.

«What can I do for you, Mr. Scott?» Haley replied stiffly as she uncomfortably shook his hand.

«Work things out with my brother» Lucas shrugged as he watched the smile disappear on her face.

«Look, if Nathan sent you to sweet talk for him, I'm not interested» Haley sighed.

«No, Nathan doesn't know I'm here» Lucas explained.

«Than why are you here?» Haley frowned questionably.

«Because he's miserable. He's sorry Haley, and he cares about you. And James really misses you. He asks for you all the time, and Nathan is almost out of excuses to why you won't see him anymore. He thinks he's done something bad and that you're mad at him. And Nathan is blaming himself for that as well. So for his and my own sanity, would you just talk to him?» Lucas asked helplessly.

«I'm sorry, I can't do that» Haley shook her head sadly.

«Why not?» Lucas shot back, slightly angry with her. Why was it so incredibly hard for this girl to talk with his brother. Nathan didn't bite, at least not outside the bedroom.

«You should ask your mother» Haley weakly shot back with a sad voice before turning her back to him and walking away. Lucas looked after her with confused eyes before he understood what she had said.

* * *

«Mom!» Lucas yelled as he entered his parent's house.

«Hey Sweetie. I wasn't expecting you today» Karen smiled as she lowered the paper and put it on the coffee table.

«Oh, I'm not here on friendly business» Lucas assured her with anger in his voice.

«What happened?» Karen asked worriedly.

«I don't know. I'm waiting for you to tell me!» Lucas shouted angrily at his mother.

«What do you mean?» Karen frowned.

«You know how miserable Nathan was after Brooke died. He was broken and torn into pieces. But he's managed to get the pieces back together pretty quickly and take care of himself, and do you know why? I'll tell you; because of Haley!»

«It's hardly her fault» Karen scoffed in disgust.

«What did you say to her, Mom?»

«Why does it matter?» Karen calmly responded while sitting back down.

«Have you taken a good look at Nathan lately? He's back to the beginning, Mom! He made a silly mistake, but Haley can't forgive him because of something you've said to her. And now he's miserable again. He's no where near happy, and neither is James. He loves Haley, and she's been great with him, but now she can't see him anymore because of Nathan. And what is really stupid is that they both have feeling for each other, but you have somehow managed to scare her away!» Lucas yelled at his mother who didn't seem to bother much.

«I'm glad she understood me» Karen smiled.

«I can't believe you! You want you're son to be unhappy?»

«He's going to be fine, Lucas. He's just a little shaken because of Brooke, but he'll be back to himself with time. Just wait and see. I've done him a favour!» Karen pointed out.

«Nathan has accepted Brooke's death, Mom. He just won't accept loosing Haley as well» Lucas coldly replied before walking out of his parents' house in anger. His mother surely surprised him at times! He didn't know if he waned to tell Nathan about this yet, because he might become so angry that it would get dirty between mother and son. And Lucas didn't want the blame for that..

* * *

Nathan was sitting on his couch later that evening, watching James play. It was almost James' bed time so Nathan decided he would bring the little guy upstairs. But just when he was about to speak up, the phone rang.

BRRR.. BRRR.. BRRR..

«Hello?» Nathan said tiredly into the phone.

«Hi» Haley's broken voice replied in the other end.

«Haley?» Nathan's own voice was filled with hope and joy when he heard her.

«Can I talk to James please?» Haley asked with an emotional tone.

«Yeah, sure» Nathan sighed, a little sad and disappointed that she didn't call for him. But he was happy that James would finally get to talk to her. «James, it's for you»

«Hello» James' little voice called out into the phone.

«Hi Buddy, it's Haley» She felt tears streaming down her face as she finally heard his voice again.

«Haley!» James exclaimed happily into the phone. «Is it really you?»

«Yeah, it's me. I just wanted to say some things to you» Haley explained, not bothering to stop the tears that were streaming down her face.

«What?» James asked her curiously.

«I just wanted to say that I love you, and I miss you. And then I wanted to say goodnight to you before you went to sleep» Haley smiled while speaking, and Jamie did the same.

«I miss you too. Why haven't you been here for so long? I miss your food, Daddy can't cook!» James sadly said as Haley laughed a little.

«I'm sorry, Buddy. I haven't been feeling very well lately. Maybe I'll see you soon, okay?» Haley suggested even though she knew it wasn't smart to give him false hope. She let a small sob escape her mouth while she waited for James' response, something he noticed.

«Why are you crying? Is something wrong?» Nathan looked worriedly at his son while he spoke with Haley. He wanted so badly for Haley to say something to him, anything. He really missed her, just like his son did.

«No, I'm fine. I just miss you. But now you have to go to bed, okay?»

«Okay, but could you sing our goodnight song to me first?» James asked hopefully.

«Of course I can» Haley smiled as she began singing.

_«Go to sleep now, close your eyes,  
__try to think of tomorrow.  
__All the stars wish you goodnight,  
__so I'm switching of the light..»_

James smiled up at his dad, and put the speaker phone on so Nathan could listen. Nathan almost had tears in his eyes as he heard to her perfect voice fill the room. He had missed how warm and loving it was.

_«..One more hug,  
__one more smile.  
__Kiss you once,  
__kiss you twice.  
__I'll be here, for a while.  
__Try to sleep now and close your eyes..»_

«Goodnight Buddy» Haley said as she finished her song.

«Goodnight Haley» James replied happily.

«Say goodnight to your Daddy for me, okay?» Haley nervously added. When Nathan heard that he slipped into his own world. Wishing he could just grab the phone from Jamie and tell her how much he missed her and how much he wanted her.

«Okay» James nodded as they hung up. He looked up at Nathan who smiled down at him. Finally there was hope again, but Nathan had a feeling there was more to come.

And boy was he right..

**

* * *

**

Please review !


	10. Bathroombreaks

**

* * *

**

Hi and thanks for your reviews. I loved them!

**I'm so excited for this week. Only three days of school, and then I'm going to visit my brother in Portugal from Thursday on! I finished my finals in Norwegian today, and then I have English on Wednesday. Which practically means only about three hours of school, so that can give me extra time to write. **

**When it comes to the story, I think most of you noticed how Karen and Dan's personalities are kind of switched. Dan is nice and supporting, while Karen is upfront and slightly controlling. I think it works well for this story, and hopefully you do too. It will change for the better though, I can say that much.**

**Enjoy the chapter**

* * *

As the days passed, things didn't really get much better between Nathan and Haley. She really wanted to spend time with him, but figured Karen was right and decided to stay away. But Nathan still tried to talk to her every once in a while. The days went in to weeks, and suddenly almost two months had passed. Christmas was closing in on them, and Haley was working like never before. The holiday season was always busy at the hospital, and the interns tried their best to show what they were made of. They worked their asses of to impress the Chief, and Haley was a very determined young woman.

«Hey Hales, when do you get of today?» Gigi asked her after they had checked out a patient.

«I'm not sure. I think I'll just grab an extra shift. I don't have anything to do right now anyways» Haley shrugged as they sat down. She had been working for almost 12 hours, and not been sleeping very well lately.

«I think you should go home and sleep, Hales. You don't look to good» Gigi said as Haley looked away.

«No, I'm good» Haley brushed of. She didn't want to discuss it with Gigi. She knew she had been working a lot, but she needed something to stop her from thinking about Nathan and the kids. Burying herself in work was the perfect way to do it.

«Whatever you say. But you're looking pale, Hales. I'm going home now. Don't want to get sick before Christmas» Gigi smiled before walking away.

* * *

«Haley, can I talk to you?» Haley suddenly hear the familiar voice behind her. She really wanted to say no, but knew there was no point.

«Sure Nate, what's up?» She sighed as she turned around to face him.

«I was just wondering what you were doing for Christmas. I know you want to avoid me, but James and Julie miss you. And I think they would love it of you could spend a few hours with us at Christmas» Nathan said calmly while studying her face. He knew it was a long shot, but he had to try for his kids' sake.

«I don't think that's suck a good idea» Haley quickly said, even though she wanted to scream yes inside of her. She reminded herself of Karen's words, and therefore was able to decline.

«Please, just an hour. They would be so happy» Nathan pleaded.

«I'll stop by if I have time. I'm working all Christmas» Haley smiled shortly before turning her back to him, and walking away. _You're doing him a favour, Haley! _She reminded herself while sighing loudly and going into the bathroom. Haley felt sick, like she was going to throw up. And before she knew it, she had buried her head in the toilet and let out everything she had eaten in the last days. Even though that wasn't much..

* * *

«Hi Nathan» Rachel smiled as she walked up to him.

«Hey» Nathan nodded in response. He was really confused about Haley's behaviour. She seemed like she was distracted in a way, but he decided to shrug it of. For now..

«When do you get of?» Rachel asked him.

«In about three hours, why?» Nathan replied in his most polite way.

«Just wondering if maybe you wanted to grab a bite to eat with me later?» Rachel continued, still smiling sweetly up at him.

«Sure, I'll find you when I'm done» Nathan nodded in agreement. Then his pager went of, and he had to go check on a patient, leaving a very satisfied Rachel behind.

* * *

«Dr. James, can you help me over here?» Dr. Jagelski asked her.

«Sure, what do you need?» Haley replied sweetly with an exhausted tone.

«Can you take Mrs. Brown down for a CT. And check her blood pressure while you're at it, will you?» Jake smiled as Haley nodded. She closer her eyes for a second and took a deep breath before walking over to Mrs. Brown. Jake noticed this and looked after her with concern.

«Here are the results for Mrs. Brown's tests» Haley handed the papers over to Jake when she came back.

«Thank you» Jake said as Haley smiled weakly at him. «And James?»

«Yeah?» She replied.

«Are you okay?» Jake asked worriedly.

«Yeah, I'm fine»

«You don't look fine to me. You're really pale. Have you eaten anything in the past hours?» Jake frowned while looking deeply into her eyes. He studied her pupils and saw that they were acting weird.

«I said I'm fine, Dr. Jagelski» Haley brushed of as she started filling out some unnecessary paperwork, just to avoid more questions.

«How long have you been working?» Jake asked again.

«That's none of your business» Haley shot at him before she walked away, heading for the bathroom. She still felt sick, although she didn't know if there were much left to throw up inside of her. She had already thrown up seven times in the last two days.

* * *

«So, how are your kids?» Rachel asked Nathan as they finished their orders.

«They are fine. They miss their Mom, but other than that they are great» Nathan smiled weakly. They didn't only miss Brooke, but he didn't really feel like discussing Haley with Rachel. As far as he knew, no one knew about the night he and Haley had shared over two months ago. And he wanted it to stay that way.

«Are you spending Christmas at home?» Rachel continued while taking a sip of her water.

«Yeah, the whole family is coming. And Jake, cause he didn't really have anywhere else to be» Nathan chuckled. «Where are you spending Christmas Eve?»

«Alone. My family lives in California, and I have to work Christmas Day» Rachel sighed sadly.

«No, you can't sit alone on Christmas. Why don't you join us?» Nathan offered. He wanted to be a good friend, because as far as he knew Rachel didn't have that many friends in Tree Hill.

«No, I don't want to intrude» Rachel shrugged nervously.

«Nonsense. Besides, Jake is going to be there, so it wouldn't be weird if you came too» Nathan smiled as their food arrived.

«Okay, thank you» Rachel grinned as she took a bite of her salad. In her mind, spending Christmas at Nathan's was the perfect way to seduce him. All she had to do was make his family fall in love with her, than he would eventionally as well. Perfect..

* * *

The next day, Gigi came to work and found Haley behind the information desk. She looked even paler than yesterday, and Gigi figured she hadn't slept much. Haley's eyes were heavy and she was shaking.

«Haley, have you been working all night?» Gigi asked her friend in concern.

«Yeah» Haley shrugged like it was nothing and continued to type patient information on the computer.

«Will you go home, please?» Gigi asked in her nicest tone.

«No» Haley declined stubbornly.

«Haley, I don't care how much you want to impress the Chief. You look like ass, and you need to rest and eat. You even smell bad! Go home!» She demanded as Haley narrowed her eyes at her.

«I'm fine, Gigi. Stop acting like my mother» Gigi frowned angrily. She had had enough of this. From the corner of her eye she spotted Nathan coming towards them.

«Dr. Scott!» Gigi called out for him and caught his attention.

«Gigi, what do you think you're doing?» Haley whispered harshly at her once she heard what she had said.

«What's up?» Nathan sighed as he approached them.

«Will you please tell Haley that she has to go home? She has been working for 30 hours, not slept in over two days. And she hasn't eaten anything either» Gigi let out in one breath.

«Gigi!» Haley exclaimed angrily.

«What?» Nathan yelled at the same time. «Haley, get home»

«What is wrong with you people? I'm fine!» Haley screamed as they both looked at her with concerned eyes.

«No, you're not. You're really pale, and you're shaking!» Gigi said as she grabbed Haley's hand and held it up. It was clear to everyone that she was shaking, and Nathan gave her a warning glare.

«You're not my boss. You can't tell me what to do!» Haley shot at him while pulling her hand back.

«Well, than who is your attending for today?» Nathan asked her coldly.

«Dr. Gatina» Haley replied in the same tone.

«Fine» Nathan said as he walked over to Rachel who was looking at the board of operations. «Can you tell your intern to go home, please?»

«Why?» Rachel frowned at him.

«Because she needs to» Nathan shrugged frustrated.

«Can you work, James?» Rachel asked Haley who looked up at her.

«Yeah, I'm fine» She replied as Rachel nodded.

«If she says she's fine, I believe her» Rachel shrugged as she left them.

«Thank you» Haley yelled after her before giving both Gigi and Nathan a cold look, and walking away to the nearest bathroom.

«She is unbelievable!» Gigi exclaimed as Nathan shook his head in defeat.

* * *

«Have you seen Haley today?» Jake asked Nathan worriedly while they were eating lunch.

«Not since this morning. Why?» Nathan replied. Feeling a little jealous that Jake was asking about Haley. His Haley..

«It's probably nothing, but she didn't look too good yesterday. I think she might be sick» Jake shrugged while taking a bit of his sandwich.

«Well, she is very stubborn» Nathan sighed. He looked around the courtyard and spotted Gigi along with the rest of the interns. But no sign of Haley. «Excuse me» He told Jake before standing up and walking over to Gigi.

«Silvary, where is Haley?» Nathan asked worriedly as he approached her.

«She went to the bathroom about ten minutes ago. I guess she's still there» Gigi shrugged before going back to her previous conversation. Nathan decided he would go look for her. He signalized for Jake to join him and explained where they were going. Both men worried for the young woman as they headed for the bathroom.

«Haley?» Nathan called out while tapping at the bathroom door that said 'GIRLS'.

«Haley are you in there?» Jake's voice called out for her as well. But no response.

«Let's go in» Nathan said as they pushed the door open. Neither had expected what waited for them inside..

«Oh my God!» Jake exclaimed as he ran down to the unconscious body on the floor. Nathan quickly followed as he grabbed Haley's face as held it steady.

«Haley!» Ha yelled, but she didn't respond.

«Somebody help!» Jake yelled as a nurse came though the door. Nathan took her up in his strong arms and carried her out as Jake ran ahead and found a bed they could lie her on. Just as they had rolled her into a room, Nathan's beeper went of.

«It's okay, I've got her» Jake assured him as Nathan looked down on Haley's still face. Thankfully, she was breathing so he knew she would be okay. If there was a chance she wouldn't be, he would never leave her side. He had already lost Brooke, he couldn't lose Haley as well.

«Nathan, go. I've got her» Jake said again as Nathan snapped out of his gaze. He nodded and took one last look at Haley's face. He then brought his hand up to stroke it gently and bent down so he could kiss her forehead. Jake observed with a knowing look. He had figured out that there was something between them a long time ago, but this proved it.

«Page me if something happens» Nathan told him as he walked out the door, taking one last look back at the woman who held his heart. Even though she didn't know that she did.

* * *

About an hour later, Haley stirred in her sleep. She opened her eyes slowly and felt something warm, holding her hand. She looked up and into the worried eyes of her best friend.

«Oh thank God, I was so worried about you!» Gigi exclaimed as she saw Haley's eyes open.

«I told you I was okay» Haley laughed as she adjusted her position.

«Okay? You call collapsing in the bathroom okay? What are you crazy now?» Gigi let out.

«Relax..»

«Relax! You want me to relax! You have NO idea how scared I was when Nathan told me he found you on the floor. I practically ran in here and I've been here ever since. I even cried! And I never cry!» Gigi started yelling at her. Truth was that she was mad at Haley for being so careless and stubborn.

«I'm sorry» Haley's weak and emotional voice replied after Gigi had finished.

«As long as you're okay» Gigi sighed as she sat back down beside her.

«I am» Haley smiled as they heard tapping on the door. Haley looked up and into a pair of very concerned eyes that belonged to Nathan Scott.

«I'll leave you two alone» Gigi winked at her before standing up and walking past Nathan, closing the door on her way. Nathan took a step forward and looked intensively at her.

«Hi» He finally managed to get out.

«Hi» Haley weakly replied while looking into his eyes with a longing look. She wished she could just stand up and kiss him, but she knew she couldn't.

«How are you?» His emotional voice cracked.

«I'll be fine» Haley reassured him, but she could see it didn't help much.

«I'm so sorry» Nathan suddenly said.

«What for?» Haley frowned questioningly.

«Everything» Nathan sighs as he walked over to her and sat down beside her bed. «Do you remember when Brooke died? Up on the roof?»

«Of course» Haley confirmed.

«I was so scared at that moment. So lost and broken. I had just watched my wife die. That was the worst feeling in the world, Haley. I wouldn't wish it upon my worst enemy! But when I saw you on the floor, I got that feeling again» Nathan stopped and took a deep breath. «I thought I had lost for good»

«You didn't lose me, Nathan» Haley closed her eyes in pain as she spoke. Not physical pain, but the pain she felt when she had to force herself to stay away from him.

«I'm so sorry for what I did to you, Haley. For what I did to us. I just wish I could go back and change it»

«Me too» Haley agreed silently.

«I want to be with you Haley. I don't want to waste more time than we already have» Nathan said while taking her hand in his. Haley looked up at him in shock. She really hadn't expected that!

«Wow» Haley said in a breath. «I don't know what to say»

«Say you'll take a chance on me» Nathan encouraged her.

«I'm sorry. I can't do that right now» Haley said through teary eyes while taking her hand back.

«Please Haley. I'm so sorry, I just want another chance» Nathan helplessly begged her.

«I can't. I'm doing you a favour» Haley sighed as she closed her eyes and looked away. She couldn't bare to look at him any longer. She wanted him and loved him, but she knew she didn't deserve him.

«What are you talking..» Nathan started, but was cut of by a voice behind them.

«..Haley, can I talk to you?»

«Yeah, sure» Haley nodded as Jake came further into the room.

«I'm sorry Nathan, but you have to leave for this» He sighed as Nathan nodded. He took one last look at Haley, with pain and regret shining in his eyes before standing up and leaving. Jake walked over to the door and closed it before turning to Haley.

«You know, you scared us all» He started.

«I know, I'm sorry» Haley sighed while looking down in disappointment.

«A good doctor doesn't work 30 hours in a row. He knows when enough is enough. Do you realize that your condition could have complicated things with a patient?» Jake continued with a hint of anger in his voice.

«I'm sorry» Haley repeated.

«With that said, I ran some test on you. They tell me you're going to be fine as long as you start to eat and sleep again. But I have a question for you» Jake said while standing in front of her so she looked right into his eyes.

«What?» Haley shrugged.

«How long have you known that you're pregnant?»

**

* * *

**

Some of you expected that, I know.. I got the pill and protection questions after they slept together, I just didn't want to give it away earlier. Anyway, now it's official.

**Please review!**


	11. Christmas Eve

**Hi and thanks for the reviews, again..**

**I'm back with the next chapter! Enjoy it :)**

* * *

«What?» Haley asked, her face showing how shocked she really was.

«You didn't know?» Jake frowned as he sat down next to her.

«I'm.. I'm pregnant?» Haley asked shakingly as she brought her hand up to cover her mouth. What in the world was she going to do now?

«Yeah, you're almost three months along. I'd like to run a couple more test on your baby, just to check that everything is okay» Jake asked.

«Yeah, of course. And, Jake could you do me a favour?» Haley continued as Jake nodded.

«Don't tell anybody about this, please» Haley begged as Jake sighed.

«It's Nathan's. Isn't it?» Jake asked. Haley was too emotional to answer him, so she just nodded as tears formed in her eyes.

«Don't worry, Haley. It's going to be okay» Jake assured her as she let the tears fall.

«Oh my God» Haley exclaimed as she took her hand down to touch her stomach. «I'm pregnant..»

«You're just lucky I examined you, and not Nathan. I take it you're not together anymore?» Jake frowned as Haley sighed loudly.

«Can I be honest with you?» She asked as he nodded in confirmation. «I'm in love with him, and I have been for a long time. And about three months ago, we slept together. But the next morning he told me it was a mistake, and that he wasn't ready after everything that happened with Brooke. And I perfectly understand that, of course I do. He lost his wife just a month earlier. But he also said that he used me, and I just snapped. I ran out of there in tears and I haven't really talked to him after that day. Other than screaming and arguing. He's apologized many times, but I just can't deal with it. And now, right before you came in, he told me he wanted to be wih me. And I really wanted to say yes, but I couldn't» Haley finished while drtying the tears.

«Why not? You love him, why can't you be together?» Jake asked with confusion in his eyes.

«About two months ago, his mother came to talk to me. She practically bit my head of, saying that I was ruining his life. But she made a lot of sense about things. I mean, I'm just going to be his replacement. I'm never going to be Brooke for him, and I won't ever be enough after everything Brooke gave him. I can't compete with her. So I don't want to put my heart out there so he can crush it when he realizes that I'm not good enough anymore. Just because he thinks we could work now, doesn't mean that he would say the same next month. He's still pretty lost because of Brooke, and I don't want to be his replacement. My heart can't take that»

«I get it Haley, but the situation has changed now. This child deserves to know its father» Jake reasoned as Haley nodded sadly.

«I know, but if I'm ruining his life and screwing him up with being just me, how is this going to help? This will crush him» Haley bit her lip nervously as a million thoughs ran through her mind.

«Don't be so sure about that, Haley. I know Nathan pretty well, and we have been friends for years. I think he'll be happy about this. And James will love the idea of become a big brother again, especially considering the fact that you are the mother. He loves you so much, and I think Nathan does too»

«It doesn't matter, Jake» Haley shook her head determingly and she continued to rub her belly. She couldn't believe there really was a child inside of her.

«Are you going to keep it?» Jake suddenly asked while watching the soon to be mother cuddling with her unborn baby.

«Of course. I could never kill my own child, Jake. Or give it up for that reason» Haley said with serious eyes.

«Good. But you'll start showing in about a few weeks, so you have to tell him soon. He deserves to know, Haley» Jake replied with the same seriousness in his own eyes.

«I know, I just need some time to figure it all out. Please don't tell him yet. I know you're friends but..» Haley trailed of as she felt fresh tears grow in her eyes.

«I won't tell him, because that's not my place. But if you don't do it, I will because I care about him» Jake finished before leaving Haley to herself.

* * *

Haley spent the rest of the day at the hospital. Because of her need for rest and foot, Jake had demanded she would spend the night there. After he had convinced her to stay, he had spoken to the Cheif and made sure Haley didn't have to work for a couple of days. Forcing her to spend Christmas at home, which was the worst thing Haley could think of. Gigi was spending it with her boyfriend, Mouth. So Haley would be all alone in the apartment. _Alone on Christmas with nothing to do: Great!_

While she lied in her bed, she tried her best to get some sleep in. But because of the information she had received earlier, she couldn't sleep. She just tossed and turned, but couldn't even find a position to sleep in. After a while, Haley figured she couold just close her eyes and pretend to sleep. If she didn't Jake wouldn't leave her alone and make her take nasty pills to make her sleepy. And Haley hated pills!

«Are you awake?» Nathan's deep voice asked as he walked into the room. Haley wanted to reply, but figured faking sleep would be the perfect way to avoid talking to him. Maybe he would just leave if he thought she was sleeping. But she quickly found out that she was wrong when she felt Nathan take her hand and squeeze it while sitting down.

«I'm so sorry, Haley. I don't know what got into me that day, and if I could take it back, I would. Not what we did, just how I reacted to it. I was wrong, and I think I knew that. I just didn't want to face the truth because I was ashamed. I felt like I had cheated on Brooke, and that caused me to act the way I did. But if I had known this would happen, I would never have turned you down the way I did»

«You see, I figured if I just explained that it was too soon, we could go back to be friends for a few months. And then when I felt like it was okay, we could finally be together. But obviously that didn't happen, so I guess I really screwed up» Nathan looked down and focused his eyes on her hands. He began stroking them softly and kissed her hand softly before looking back up.

«I don't regret what we did, Haley. I thought I did, but I don't. It felt right, and it still does. You made me feel things I've never felt before, not even with Brooke. And I want that feeling again. I want you again. I think about you everyday, and James really misses having you around. I actually caught him crying the other night, because he missed his mom and his step-mommy so much, as he put it. And hearing him say that just broke my heart. Because I know it's my fault that he lost you, but I really want to make it up to you. Just please give us another chance!» Haley had to fight the urge to open her eyes and kiss him senseless at this point. And hearing him talk about James just broke her heart, because she really missed him too.

«Well, I guess I'll let you sleep. But just know that I'm not giving up, Haley. When I lost Brooke, I felt lost and broken. Like a piece of me was missing. But when you came into my life, I felt complete again. I just didn't notice it until you were gone, because then the feeling that something was missing returned. I guess what I'm really trying to say is that you complete me. And I think I might be in love with you» Nathan stopped as this point, along with Haley's heart. _He loved her? Like she loved him? Oh my God.._

«I have to go, but I'll see you later. I hope you'll come by for Christmas. James would be so happy to see you, because he's not really happy at the moment. This is his first Christmas without Brooke, so it's pretty hard on all of us. Having you there would make things much easier!» Nathan laughed a little before kissing her hand again and standing up.

«Sleep tight» He said as he stroke her cheek lovingly and bent down to kiss her forehead. Haley smiled as she felt his lips on her head, but made sure he couldn't see it when he pulled away. Then she heard a few steps and the door closing. Haley waited another ten seconds before she opened her eyes. She had to bring her hand up to cover her mouth as she felt her jaw drop in surprise. _Nathan loved her.. He said he loved her!_

«Oh my God» Haley exclaimed as she felt tears return to her eyes. Now she really had no chance of sleeping!

* * *

Two days later, it was Christmas day. And Nathan was pretty busy with Jamie being on fire!

«Daddy! Can I open a present now?» James asked happily as he jumped up and down. He loved Christmas, just like any other kid would at four years old.

«No, not yet Jamie. You can open one before you go to bed, okay? And the rest you open tomorrow» Nathan laughed as he ruffled through Jamie's hair. He hadn't seen Haley since that day in the hospital when he told her he loved her. The next day when he came by, she was gone. He didn't know if she would come by, but he hoped it with every part in him.

«When can I go to bed?» Jamie asked as he stole a cookie from the tray on the table, eating it before Nathan saw him. He was already well trained in folling his parents so he could eat candy! Haley had taught him a few pointers when she was around, and he still used them.

«Well, first we have to eat dinner» Nathan laughed as he continued doing what he was doing.

«When can we have dinner?» James asked again.

«When the guest arrive. Now, why don't you go watch a movie while I help Grandma finish dinner, okay?» Nathan smiled as Jamie nodded and ran into the living room.

«Uncle Lucas can you help me put on a movie?» Jamie pouted up to his uncle, who fell completely for it and nodded.

«Sure Buddy. What do you want to watch today?»

«Dodgeball!» Jamie smiled as she walked over to the 'Comedy' shelf and pointed upwards.

«Why? Do you even understand the humour in it?» Lucas laughed as he found the right DVD.

«No, but that's the video Daddy and Haley watched the last time she was here» Jamie added sadly as he took the cover from Lucas and held it tightly. «I remember because I was watching 'Finding Nemo' the next day, and this movie was in the DVDplayer» James added when he saw the confused look on his uncle's face.

«I don't think you should watch that one» Lucas said as he took the cover back from James. He knew Nathan was still pretty upset about Haley, and he knew showing that movie wouldn't do Nathan any good.

«But I want to watch it!» James screamed angrily as he jumped up, trying to reach it. But of course he could't because Lucas was much higher than him.

«What's going on in here?» Karen frowned when she heard the noise coming from the living room.

«Uncle Lucas won't let me watch Dodgeball!» Jamie pouted to his grandmother. He knew she always fell for it, because Haley had taught him that as well.

«Let him watch the movie, Lucas» Karen strictly told her son as Lucas sighed in defeat. When James was happily seated in front of the TV, Lucas went into the kitchen to find Nathan.

«Hey Nate?»

«Yeah?» Nathan smiled as Lucas approached him.

«Is Haley coming?» He asked once he was closer. Lucas lowered his voice while speaking, because he didn't want anyone else to hear what they were talking about.

«I don't know. I invited her, but I don't know if she feels like showing up» Nathan sighed sadly.

«Who's coming then?»

«You remember Jake Jagielski right?» Nathan asked as Lucas nodded. «And another friend from work. She didn't have anywhere else to be, so I invited her»

«What's her name?» Lucas continued out of curiosity.

«Rachel» Nathan shrugged as the door bell rang. «I guess that's her»

«I'll get it!» Jamie yelled as he ran as fast as he could towards the door. He thought it was Haley at the door, or at least he hoped it was. Nathan shook his head while smiling as he followed his son out in the hall. When James opened the door, his face fell as he saw the woman outside.

«You're not Haley!» He said disappointed as the red head looked confusigly up at Nathan.

«James, go inside» Nathan coldly told his son as James looked down in sadness. Nathan noticed it and felt bad for James, but quickly looked back at Rachel who was frowning at him.

«Is Dr. James coming?»

«No, I don't think so. Just you and Jake» Nathan brushed of as he took her coat and leaded her into the kitchen where everyone except Peyton and Jamie were talking.

«Guys, this is my colleague, Rachel Gatina. Rachel this is my brother Lucas, his wife Peyton, my father Dan and my mother Karen» Nathan introduced them as they all shook Rachel's hand. Then the door bell rung again and Nathan went to answer it, leaving Rachel behind with his family.

«So, Rachel what do you do at the hospital?» Karen asked with curious eyes.

«I'm a doctor. I'm an attending, like Nathan» Rachel answered with her sweetest tone.

«Well, that's lovely dear» Karen smiled warmly, showing that she accepted Rachel. Right after, Nathan came back into the kitchen with Jake behind him. His family already knew Jake, so they didn't need an introduction.

«Well, now that everybody is here, let's eat!» Karen said enthusiastically as Peyton came down from the nursery with Julie in her arms. She placed her in her crib and joined the rest of the gang around the table. Nathan walked over to make sure Julie was okay before he went to get Jamie from the living room.

As he walked in, he automatically noticed what movie Jamie was watching. Nathan froze and starred at the screen as the ugly woman appeared.

_FLASHBACK_

_«That was one hell of a woman» Nathan laughed as Haley hit his arm._

_«I'm sure she's pretty under all that makeup» Haley exclaimed as they laughed together._

_«I hope so, because she was just disgusting» Nathan sighed as he stroke Haley's shoulder a couple of times._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

«Jamie, dinner» Nathan shortly said as the little boy turned his head to look at his father. Even though he was only four, he noticed the special look on his father's face and realized what he was thinking about.

«She's not coming, is she?» He asked sadly as Nathan walked over to him and sat down on his knees.

«No, I don't think so, Buddy» Nathan sighed as he picked Jamie up in his arms.

«I miss her. And I miss Mommy! Christmas sucks!» Jamie said as he started hitting Nathan chest and crying.

«I miss them too» Nathan said as his strong arms calmed James and held him close. After a few minutes, Nathan turned of the TV and took Jamie into the dining room where everybody else were waiting for them. They both sat down beside each other, awefully quiet for Lucas' taste who realized what they had talked about. As the dinner started, so did the conversation. Mostly it was Rachel and Karen who talked, while Lucas and Nathan exchanged looks. Jake also noticed the tension as well as Peyton. They all knew what the other's were thinking..

* * *

«So, Rachel dear. How close are you with my son?» Karen asked as she and Rachel cleaned the dirty dishes. Rachel had voulenteered to help out when the dinner was finished, figuring it would score her more points with Nathan's mother. Her plan was so far working perfectly.

«Well I don't know if I could speak loudly about that. I'm not sure myself» Rachel laughed as she carried the last tray over to the counter.

«Well, I'm so glad it's you and not that golddigging whore he used to date» Karen said happily as Rachel frowned.

«You didn't like Brooke?»

«Oh no, not her. I loved Brooke, she was like a daughter to me. No, the other woman he had right after Brooke's death. It was her I had a problem with!» Karen scoffed as she finished putting the plates in the dishwasher.

«Oh, I didn't know he had a girlfriend after Brooke» Rachel replied, a little shocked that he had been able to move on so quickly.

«I would hardly call her his girlfriend. She was a pathetic wannabe, that was what she was. But luckily she disappeared one night and I haven't seen her here since that. I've spoken to he once, telling her to stay away from him. Apparently it worked» Karen smiled happily as she continued to clean.

«Where did he meet her?»

«At work of course. She was his intern for months before Brooke died. I believe she suspected they had an affear, but I would never think that of Nathan. He was faithful to her til her last breath» Karen defended her son as every mother would.

«An intern? At work? Which intern are we talking about? Gigi Silvary?» Rachel frowned at the thought of Nathan and Gigi together. Could that be possible.

«No, I believe her name is Haley» Karen shrugged.

«What! Nathan and Haley were together?» Rachel asked in disbelief. No freaking way!

«Well, I wouldn't say that. But she spent everyday here for like a month. Manipulating him into liking her and making James adore her. He was so confused after he lost his mother, and then she came and confused him more! I shoud have her fired, I'll tell you» Karen poited out.

«That explains so much..» Rachel trailed of, lost in her thoughts.

«Explains what?» Karen asked confused while studying Rachel's face.

«Well, everybody can tell that she totally tries to avoid him if you know what I mean. I never understood why, but now the pieces are falling into place. I guess they had a falling out and she doesn't want to talk to him anymore. But he tries to talk to her all the time. You should have seen him a few days ago when she collapsed in the bathroom. He went in like a knight in shining armour and carried her to a bed before Jake checked her out and got her back. They both spent all their free time with her after it. I was pretty jelaous if you understand!» Rachel laughed nervously as Karen's face stiffned.

«What did you say? He spent his time by her hospital bed?» She asked the red head in disbelief.

«Yeah, and before she collapsed he seemed a little too worried about her. It seemed like they were more than friends..» Rachel said, more to herself than Karen. She didn't noice the angry look that had formed on Karen's face. And maybe that was a good thing..

* * *

«Daddy, I think I'm going to bed now» Jamie said sadly as he climbed of his dad's lap.

«Wait a minute, Buddy! Don't you want to open up one of your presents?» Nathan said confusigly as he watched his little boy head for the TV.

«No. I don't like Christmas anymore» Jamie said sadly. He walked over to the TV and picked up the DVD he had been watching earlier, held it close and headed for the stairs.

«What is this I'm hearing? You don't like Christmas?» Dan asked his grandchild with concern.

«I'm sorry Grandpa» Jamie answered sadly before he disappeared up the stairs. Nathan and Lucas exchanged concerned looks while Peyton shook her head sadly.

«He misses his Mom» Peyton told Dan, and he nodded understandingly.

«That's not all he's missing» Lucas mumbled so only Nathan could hear it, and Nathan sighed loudly.

«I'll go check on him..» Nathan started.

«..No, Nate. Let me do it» Lucas cut him of and went after the little boy.

«Hey Buddy, you alright?» Lucas asked as he went into James' room and found him sitting on his bed. In his hands were the DVD and a picture of Brooke he usually had on his nightstand.

«No» Jamie shook his head.

«Do you miss your Mommy?» Lucas asked while walking closer and sitting down beside him. Jamie nodded deeply and held the picture and the DVD closer to his heart.

«And you miss Haley, right?» Lucas asked again, and Jamie continued to nod. Lucas sat beside him, and wrapped his hand around the little boy's shoulders. Suddenly an idea former in Lucas' mind and he stood up, recieving a confused look from the little boy.

«I'm going to go do something» Lucas quickly said before leaving the room and running downstairs. He walked straight passed the others and ran out the door, to his car. Nathan and Peyton stood up and walked after him, but stopped confused in the door when they saw his car drive out of the drive way.

**

* * *

**

Please review!


	12. The Truth Comes Out

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, and sorry for the wait.**

**I have to say that the latest episodes of OTH are disappointing me when it comes to Naley. They hardly even kiss anymore! I'm missing the-incredibly-cute-totally-in-love couple they used to be :( Anyway, it's time for the truth to come out in this story. This chapter was kind of hard to write, because it's hard to make it seem real enough. I don't know if maybe I could have written it differently, but I needed this part of the drama o disappear so there is room for more ;) I'm currently writing on chapter 17, and I'm so stuck..!.. I just don't know how to make it good enough for you. Wel, I hope you like this chapter anyway ;)**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Lucas drove quickly towards his destination. He didn't know exactly where he was going, but he figured it wouldn't be too hard to find. Even in the dark. When he thought he had found the right place, he parked the car and walked up to the door. Inside he could hear the TV on, so he knew she was home. And then he knocked on the door.

«I'm coming!» A woman's voice called from inside and a few moments laer, the door opened and revieled a very surprised Haley without make up, in her PJs.

«Lucas!» Haley exclaimed surprised as she saw him outside her door.

«Merry Christmas» Lucas shrugged.

«Merry Christmas» Haley smiled sweetly as he hugged her.

«You have to come with me, Haley. You have to go and just wish Jamie a Merry Christmas. Please! He just sat and watched Dodgeball with a picture of Brooke all night, saying how much he hates Christmas» Lucas explained in one breath as Haley sighed sadly.

«Why did he wach Dodgeball on Christmas?»

«Because it was the last thing you wached before you left, three months ago. He misses you Haley! Please just come with me. You don't have to stay long, just come and say hi and tell him you care» Lucas begged her.

«Okay, just give me a minute to get dressed» Haley sighed again before opening the door wider so Lucas could wait inside. After she walked into her bedroom, Lucas looked around. He saw many pictures of Haley and Gigi, along with a boy he hadn't seen before. Then he suddenly saw it, a pictureframe with a picture of Haley with Julie in her arms, and James on her lap. They were all smiling, even Julie who was only about three weeks old in the photo. Lucas couldn't help but smile as he picked it up and studied it closer.

«Alright, let's go» Haley said as she came out the door. She was wearing a simple pair of jeans with a cardigan sweater, and her hair was up in a messy ponytail.

«I like this picture» Lucas simply said before he placed the pictureframe back down on the table.

«I like it too» Haley shrugged as she took on her boots.

«You look happy» Lucas smiled at her.

«I was» Haley sadly agreed as she took a longing look at the picture.

«You can be that happy again, you know?» Lucas continued as he looked deeply into her sad eyes.

«I know»

* * *

Back at Nathan's house, Karen and Rachel had joined the others in the livingroom.

«Where is Lucas?» Karen asked worriedly as she noticed that her son was missing.

«He ran out twenty minues ago. I don't know where he went» Peyton shrugged as she went back to reading her magazine. Suddenly they heared the door open and Karen stood up.

«Lucas, you can't just walk out of a Christmas..» Karen started but stopped as she saw the woman standing beside Lucas in the hall. Nathan and the others only saw Karen's figure, not what she was looking at.

«What do you think you're doing here?» Karen's cold voice shot out, and Nathan suddenly stood up. Preparing to see who it was that had his mother so upset.

«Mom, who are you talking..» He started, but stopped as he saw Haley beside Lucas. She looked tired, but still beautiful in his eyes.

«Haley?» He asked confused as she held up a bag.

«Relax Mrs. Scott. I'm only here to give Jamie his Christmas present» Haley weakly said as she looked away from Nathan's eyes.

«I told you to stay away!» Karen narrowed her eyes at Haley as she walked closer to Haley and motionned for het to hand over the bag.

«Mrs. Scott, I would appreciate if I could give it to him myself»

«No, you most certainly cannot do that!» Karen gritted angrily.

«Mom!» Lucas protested.

«What is going on here?» Peyton asked as everybody came out behind Nathan. «Haley?»

«She was just abou to leave» Karen said coldly.

«No, she wasn't. If you send her away, you'll be the one who has to look your grandson in the eyes and tell him you did so. He will hate you for the rest of his life!» Lucas shot at his mother who looked shocked up at her son. «We already went through this Mom»

«What the hell is going on?» Nathan's raised voice shouted as everybody turned to look at him.

«I'm just going to give this to Jamie, and then I'll be off. Excuse me, Mrs. Scott» Haley said before brushing past everybody and heading upstairs.

«Who does she think she is?» Rachel mumbled through her teeth, jealous as hell.

«Don't get involved, Rachel!» Jake whispered harshly at her. Rachel shot him a dirty look before walking into the livingroom. Soon everybody had followed her in, but nobody spoke a word. Nathan stood up and gave his brother a thankful look before walking up the stairs.

* * *

When Haley came upto Jamie's room. She already found him sleeping in his bed. He still had his clothes on, and he still her the picture of Brooke and the DVD cover close. She smiled sadly and walked closer to the little boy.

«Jamie, Sweetie» Haley whispered as she shook him lightly. He slowly opened his eyes, and sat up.

«Haley?» He replied weakly as he saw her.

«Yeah, Merry Christmas Buddy» Haley smiled as he threw himself around her neck.

«Haley! I missed you so much» He said as he buried his head in her neck and cried a few tears.

«Don't cry, Buddy. Everything is okay, I'm here» Haley consoled him while rocking slowly from side to side.

«Am I dreaming?» Jamie asked weakly as he pulled away and looked into her big brown eyes.

«No, you're not. I brought a little present for you!» Haley smiled as she took the little bag up and placed it beside him.

«Can I open it?» Jamie smiled happily as Haley nodded. He took the thin, square like gift and wripped the paper open. Inside he found a CD and he held it up in front of his face. «A CD?»

«Yeah. I made it for you» Haley smiled as she stroke his cheek lovingly.

«What's on it?» Jamie asked curiously. At this point, Nathan had come up and stood in the doorway. He didn't want to make his presense known yet, because he loved watching Haley connect with his son.

«I recorded our goodnight song. So that every night when you go to sleep, you can play it and think of me» Haley winked.

«It's you singing?» James' eyes widened in awe.

«That's right, Buddy. I made it just for you, so I'll always be with you. Even if I'm not really here» Haley explained as the little boy's face lit up in ecstasy.

«Thank you, Haley. That's the best Christmas present I've ever gotten!» James smiled happily as he threw himself into her arms again.

«You're welcome, Buddy. I'm just happy you like it» Haley said while hugging back. «Now go back to sleep»

«Can you put it on?» Jamie asked as Haley nodded and took the CD over to the CD player. She put the CD in and pressed play, smiling as her own voice filled the room.

«Good night, Jamie» Haley said as she kissed his cheek.

«Merry Christmas, Haley» Jamie replied as he closed his eyes and dozed off. Haley smiled lovingly down at him before she stood up and turned around. When she saw Nathan she shrugged and walked up to him.

«Thank you» Nathan said seriously as she nodded and followed him out the door. «Seriously, you don't know how much this means to him!»

«It's okay. Here, this is for Julie» Haley said as she held up the bag. Nathan took it and thanked her again. «And this is for you» Haley said as she handed him a soft package.

«You didn't have to ge me anything!» Nathan protested as he opened it. Inside, he found a nice, short sleeved polo T-shirt. He loved the colour and smiled happily at her. «Thank you»

«You're welcome. It is Christmas after all» Haley smiled weakly as he placed the gifts on a nearby table.

«So, how are you feeling?» Nathan asked worriedly.

«I'm good. Just a little tired. I haven't been sleeping so well lately» Haley explained while crossing her arms and looking insecurely up at him.

«I was really worried about you» Nathan responeded as Haley smiled at him.

«I know, you told me»

«Well, I'm glad you're okay. Did Jake find out what it was that caused it?» Nathan asked worriedly.

«I guess I just worked too much, combined with lack of sleep and food» Haley shrugged.

«Don't scare me like that again, Hales. I care about you too much to see you like that» Nathan said while bringing his hand up to stroke her cheek. Haley looked at his longingly with ears in her eyes as she turned her face so she could feel more of his hand. Haley didn't care what Nathan's mother thought at that point, she just wanted to feel his touch again.

«God..» Haley let out. At this, Nathan took his other hand out and pulled her body close to his. He wrapped his hands around her and hugged her tightly. Haley had no chance to get out, and she didn't want to either. She let Nathan lower his head, so his mouth was only a few inches away from hers, before she let him crash their lips together. It was soft and sweet, but still so wanted from both sides. But before Nathan could deepend the kiss, Haley had pulled away.

«Ehm.. I should probably get going» She weakly said as she turned around and started walking towards the stairs.

«Haley!» Nathan called her back, and she turned to face him with tears in her eyes.

«Stay» He said as he walked closer to her shaking body.

«I can't» Haley pressed out through her tears.

«Can't or won't» Nathan asked with a frustrated voice.

«You wouldn't understand» Haley said as she tried to walk away, but Nathan grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

«Then make me understand» Nathan shot at her as continued to cry.

«Let go of me, Nathan» Haley said weakly, but he didn't do it.

«Tell me you don't have feelings for me!» Nathan demanded as she used her free hand to dry the tears that still were falling down her face.

«Don't ask that of me, Nathan. It's not fair!» Haley gritted as he pulled her closer.

«Say it. Say you don't want me anymore» He continued but she shook her head and looked away.

«Of course I still have feelings for you. They don't just disappear!» Haley let out in a heavy breath as Nathan's grip loosned.

«Then stay with me tonight!» Nathan begged.

«I can't. I have to go. I shouldn't even be here!» Haley rambled as she pulled her arm back and walked down the stairs.

«Haley! Come back here!» Nathan demanded as he followed her.

«Finally, there you are!» Karen said as she took place in front of Haley, blocking her way out.

«Mrs. Scott, I should get going» Haley said as she tried to pass Karen, but without success.

«I don't think so. Do you even realize how rude you are? Coming here on Christmas Eve, and intruding on our family party. You should be ashamed of yourself!» Karen exclaimed angrily.

«Mom!» Nathan protested.

«I'm sorry Mrs. Scott, but I didn't come here on my own. Lucas came and got me» Haley reasoned as Lucas came up behind them.

«Mom, we had this conversation. Stay away!» He warned his mother as Karen shot him a warning look.

«Yeah, well we also had this conversation, Ms. James. I gave one simple task, and you couldn't do it!»

«Wow, wow! Wait a minute? What are you all talking about? What conversation?» Nathan cut in as all three of them looked at him.

«This isn't the time or place..» Karen started, but was cut of by Nathan's angry voice.

«..Actually, I think this is the perfect time! You three have a lot of explaining to do, so start talking» Nathan demanded as Lucas nodded.

«Let's go into the kitchen. There is no need to include the others in this» He said as the four of them went into the kitchen. Haley, Lucas and Karen took as seat at the table while Nathan stood in front of them.

«Well, start talking!»

* * *

In the meantime, the others who were seated in the livingroom had heard everything. Jake looked worried, Peyton looked angry, Rachel looked jealous while Dan just looked confused. He had no idea what the whole deal was about. But they were all curious and decided that they needed to eavesdrop. No doubt about it, this conversation couldn't be missed!

* * *

«Well, somebody has to start!» Nathan sarcastically shot out as he looked intensively at his mother. She noticed his look and took a deep breath.

«Honey, after you lost Brooke. There was no doubt that you were pretty broken up about it. And I think you needed to use some time accepting it. But then you found young Ms. James here, pretty quickly. And I understand you two developed some sort of romantic bond. So about two months ago, I went to talk to Ms. James. And I told her to stay away from you, because I felt you were moving too fast» Karen started, she looked over at Haley for some help. But Haley wasn't really interested in helping out.

«Mom, that wasn't your place. Yeah, I know I moved to fast, but I handled it myself. I just did it the wrong way» Nathan sighed frustrated as he looked at Lucas.

«Then when I saw how miserable you were, I went to talk to Haley..»

«What?» Nathan cut in.

«..Yeah, anyway, she told Mom had yelled at her. Therefore I went home and kind of gave Mom a piece of my mind. Because I knew you wouldn't want it that way» Lucas finished as Nathan nodded.

«What did you say anyway?» Nathan let out at his mother who took a deep breath.

«I only did what I thought was best for you! I just said that it was too soon for you to be in a new relationship, and that she should stay away from you» Karen calmly explained.

«That's not all you said» Haley cut in. She had been silent til now, but decided that if the truth was supposed to come out, it should come out.

«I beg your pardon?» Karen said shocked as Nathan looked at Haley.

«You told me I would lose my job if I didn't stay away from him. And that was after you called me a golddigging whore!» Haley accused as Nathan's eyes widened in horror.

«Mom! What is wrong with you?»

«Well, it worked didn't it?» Karen shot at Haley.

«So, you've been avoiding me because of that?» Nathan asked helplessly as Haley nodded. «Oh my God..»

«I did you a favour!» Karen cut in as Nathan's face turned red in anger.

«Do you know what you did? You ruinied everything, Mom! I made a huge mistake when I turned Haley away, and I tried so hard to fix it. James had been so unhappy because Haley wasn't here anymore! And all this time she didn't return because of you!» Nathan shouted as Karen looked pretty shocked.

«What? You mean that you already were fighting when we talked?» Karen said as she looked at Haley.

«Why do you think I told you we only were friends?» Haley asked sarcastically as Karen looked a little blown away.

«Oh, I thought you were in a serious relationship at the time. And you do agree that it was too soon for you two to get involved!» Karen reasoned as she looked back at Nathan.

«Of course, which is why I turned her down. But now, I've been trying for weeks to make her come back. But she couldn't because of you!»

«I'm sorry» Karen honestly told her son as well as Haley.

«It's okay» Haley sighes as she rubbed her head. Along with her pragnancy also came head aches and stomach ache.

«Can I just use your bathroom?» Haley said as Nathan nodded. She walked out of the kitchen and into the bathroom. As soon as she closed he door, she threw up before she lied down on the floor and held her stomach in pain. Something was wrong..

* * *

«Is everything alright?» Peyton said as she walked into the kitchen where silence was ruling.

«I think we made a mistake, Peyton» Karen sadly said as Peyton's eyes widend in shock.

«What? This whore sleeps with Nathan one month after Brooke dies, and we make a mistake by telling her to stay away?» Peyton said angrily as Karen stood up and walked towards Nathan. When she came up to him, she slapped him.

«Mom!» Lucas exclaimed.

«You slept with her! You SLEPT with her?» Karen asked in anger as Nathan massaged his jaw. When he saw the look in his mother's eyes, he nodded and looked down.

«How could you do that to Brooke? After one month!» Karen shouted at him.

«I know, okay I know! That's why I ended it!» Nathan explained as Karen shook her head.

«I don't have words to describe how disappointed I am in you right now»

«And I'm not angry with you? You went behind my back and caused me two months of missary, Mom! You kept her from me and James when you knew how much we cared about her!» Nathan shot back at his mother.

«Nathan! Karen! For God's sake, it's Christmas! Let's just put it behind us and be a family!» Dan's voice suddenly exclaimed from the doorway.

«Dad, stay out of this!» Nathan warned, but Dan wouldn't listen.

«You both disappoint me. Arguing loudly in front of your guest. I can't believe you. Act like grown ups and behave!» He calmly stated as Jake looked worried around the room.

«Nate, where's Haley?» He asked as he saw her empty chair.

«She's in the bathroom. Why?» Nathan frowned confused as Jake looked even more worried.

«Excuse me» he said before walking quickly towards the bathroom. He placed his ear against the door and tried to listen. Suddenly he heard a series of painful sobs, and he opened the door.

«Haley!» He said as he got down by her side. «Are you okay?»

«It hurts Jake» Haley managed to get out.

«Relax, it's gonna be okay. This is normal when you cause yourself too much stress. Just breath and wait here while I get you a glass of water!» Jake demanded as he ran into the kitchen.

«Jake?» Nathan asked confused as he watched his friend quickly fill a glass of water and run back. Lucas motionned for Nathan to follow him, and he took of. When he came to the bathroom he saw Haley sitting on the toilet, with Jake rubbing her back soothingly as he calmed her down. She was pale and looked sick.

«Oh my God, are you okay?» He asked as he got closer.

«I'm fine, just not feeling very well» Haley explained as she took another sip of her water.

«Haley..» Jake started in a warning tone, but Haley cut him of.

«..Jake, don't!»

«What's going on?» Nathan frowned as he looked into Haley's scared eyes.

«Haley, you have to tell him. You can't do this» Jake whispered as Nathan frowned.

«Tell me what?» He asked as he studied both Haley and Jake's faces. When Haley didn't speak, he took the words in his own hands.

«There was more to Haley's collapse than just lack of sleep and food, and too much work» Jake started while looking at Haley.

«What? What's wrong?» Nathan felt his heartbeat raise while he waited for Haley's answer. What could be wrong with her?

«Haley, you have to!» Jake told her in a stern voice. Haley looked up at Nathan with a series of emotions written over her face. She sighed and took a deep breath before she started to speak.

«I'm pregnant»

* * *

**Please review! **


	13. Back In Your Arms

**Hi again, and thank you for the reviews! **

**I'm glad so many of you liked the last chapter. It felt good to get everything out, so this story can move on and head for new drama! :) But for now, let's keep the peace. This is more of a filler chapter for Nathan and Haley to find their way back on track!**

_

* * *

_

«I'm pregnant»

«What?» Nathan stammered as he looked directly into Haley's eyes, too afraid to look away.

«I'm pregnant» Haley repeated, this time a little louder.

«Oh..» Nathan said as he looked down. His jaw was already placed heavily on the floor, but he was too surprised to even care. Jake looked between the shocked expression on Nathan's face to the broken emotions, showing on Haley's surface.

«I think I'll leave you two alone. I should be going. Thank you for a wonderful evening, Nathan. Take care of yourself, Haley!» Jake said as he stood up and walked out of the bathroom. He didn't know what would happen next, but he hoped Nathan wouldn't totally freak out.

«Say something, please!» Haley begged Nathan as he sat down next to her. He didn't know which words to use. A part of him felt like it wanted to scream, and like he had betrayed Brooke in the worst way. But there was also a part of him that wanted to smile and jump of joy. He loved Haley, and they were going to have a baby together. What could be better than that?

«What do you want me say?» Nathan frowned, refusing to look her in the eyes.

«I want you to say that you're happy. Because if you're not, I'm leaving. And I'm not coming back, ever» Haley warned as Nathan finally looked at her. It was one thing for him to treat her bad, but she wouldn't stand for it if he did it to her child. Haley would rather be a single mom, than have her child grow up in a home where he or she wasn't completely wanted.

«A part of me is happy» Nathan explained as Haley's face twisted in confusion.

«A part of you?»

«Well, I'm a little shocked, Haley. I certainly didn't expect this. And the situation is pretty screwed up, you have to admit that. And I'm scared to death considering what happened the last time! But we are talking about our child, Haley, and of course it makes me happy. I love my children, more than anything in the world. And this one will be no different» Nathan finished as he took a deep breath, trying to clear his head for some of the wild emotions that were streaming around.

«I was hoping you would say that» Haley let out a shaky breath she had been keeping in while she waited for him to respond.

«So, have you been to any check ups or something? Do you know how he's doing?» Nathan asked, quickly switching into concerned-daddy-mode.

«No, nothing other than the tests Jake ran on me after I collapsed. I have an appointment at the clinic in two weeks to see when my due date is and to check that everything is okay» Haley smiled as she laid a hand protectively over her stomach. Nathan smiled at her and wrapped his hand around her shoulders.

«I want to be there. I want to be there every step of the way» Nathan smiled as Haley's face lit up in happiness. She really hadn't expected him to take it so well, most because she knew he was terrified on the inside.

«How do you feel?» Haley asked while softly rubbing his hand lovingly with her free one.

«I'm not really sure I believe it yet, to tell you the truth. But I guess I'm a little scared. This isn't going to be easy, Haley. People will talk and our families will probably be pretty shocked. My Mom's gonna freak out!» Nathan shivered at the thought of Karen's reaction. Earlier, it had seemed that she finally accepted Haley as Nathan's former 'lover', but how would she handle the news of a new grandchild? If he could guess, she would be pretty pissed with them both for being so unthoughtful and not use protection. It was pretty stupid when he thought about it, but he knew that night had been about pure lust for the both of them. They needed each other.

«I know, but I think we can handle it if we stand together. As long as I know you're there for me, I'll be happy» Haley shrugged as Nathan rubbed her back.

«I'll always be here for you, Haley» He said as they looked each other deeply into the eyes, searching for the confirmation they both needed. It was like they were about to share something perfect when Haley broke out of it, not wanting to rush things again.

«Listen, Haley. I'm so sorry for everything that happened with my Mom, and tonight. But I want you know something. I regret moving on so quickly. I feel like I'm betraying Brooke in more ways than one, you know? But I don't regret being with you. I could never regret that» Nathan told her, causing Haley to smile and nod silently.

«I know I've been a big baby about this, and I'm sorry for being so cold. I was just hurt and lonely, Nathan. I'm really sorry» Haley explained as she felt tears form in her eyes. Those deam pregnancy hormones were causing her to be incredibly emotional, but Nathan just thought it was cute.

«Will you stay here tonight? James would be so happy if you were here in the morning» Nathan asked as Haley bit her lip, obviously thinking deeply about the suggestion he had come with.

«Okay, I'll stay» Haley smiled as Nathan reached down and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear, softly stroking her cheek in the process.

«Thank you» Nathan said while leaning forward and kissing her forehead. Haley closed her eyes at the contact, loving the feeling of his hot lips back where they belonged. Nathan was always a cuddling kind of guy, and she loved it.

«I guess I should go back and say good night to everybody. I'll come back when they have left, and than we can talk and spend some time together. Okay?» Nathan asked as Haley nodded and smiled. He kissed her forehead once more before he got up and walked out.

Maybe things were finally starting to work out for them. Haley sighed happily as she thought about the previous advents. She just hoped he would still be as happy when he returned. You never knew what a good dose of Karen Scott could do to you..

* * *

«Nate?» Lucas yelled as he heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen. Dan and Karen had already left, figuring it wasn't the time or place to continue their conversation. Karen was still pretty upset with her son and herself, and even Haley, but her husband convinced her to calm down and go home. Peyton and Rachel were currently talking by the fireplace, since Jake had left earlier. Lucas was left alone, trying to clean up some of the glasses and help Nathan a little.

«Hi, sorry Luke. Looks like the night is over. Haley's gonna stay here, she's not feeling so well. I don't want her to be alone tonight» Nathan explained as Lucas nodded understandingly.

«Yeah, I get it. She's been sick, hasn't she?» Lucas asked his brother.

«Yeah, she needs a quiet night» Nathan told him as Lucas gave him a manly hug.

«You're doing great, Nathan!» Lucas spoke, knowing at was exactly the words Nathan needed to hear. He had never been one to fish for compliments, but Lucas knew when his big brother needed a cheer up.

«Thanks Luke. I'm going to say goodbye to Rachel and Peyton. I'll see you later, alright?» Nathan smiled as he walked into the livingroom.

«Hey, there you are. Did the homewrecker leave?» Peyton asked sarcastically as Nathan sighed heavy.

«No, but you will» Nathan bit back as Lucas came up behind him and gave Peyton a sign to stop what ever games she was playing. He had to say that he didn't like the new version of his wife. She was acting like a bitch towards Haley, and he knew Haley was a nice person who didn't deserve that! Although he did understand that she was sad because her best friend's husband was moving on..

«Let's go Peyton» He said as he walked over to her and grabbed her hand, muttering an apology to Nathan on his way out.

«Bye Rachel, it was nice meetinig you. Merry Christmas!» Peyton smiled as she followed after her husband and left the house, leaving Nathan and Rachel alone in the living room.

«Well, I guess I should get going as well. It was very nice of you to have me here tonight. Thank you, Nathan» Rachel smiled as she got up and hugged him. Nathan was a little surprised at her actions, but he wrapped his hands around her and hugged her back before he started to pull away. As Rachel felt him back up, she leaned in and kissed him softly. Nathan felt his heart skip a beat and hoped Haley hadn't seen that. He had no romantic feelings for Rachel, so he really didn't want her to have any towards him!

«Merry Christmas» Nathan smiled as he opened the door for her.

«I'll see you around» Rachel smirked seductively as she walked to her car, leaving a shocked Nathan behind. What had just happened?

* * *

When Haley heard the door slam, she felt it was safe to come out of the bathroom. She saw Nathan standing by the door, starring at it like he had seen something or experienced out of the ordinary. Haley walked over to him and touched his arm, causing him to spin around in surprise.

«Oh, you scared me!» He exclaimed as he felt his body relax. Nathan had some experience with pregnant women, and he knew not to upset them. Therefore he decided not to tell Haley about Rachel kissing him. Hopefully it was just a one time thing!

«Sorry. Are you okay? You look a little pale» Haley asked as Nathan's face softened.

«Shouldn't I be the one asking that question?» They laughed together as Nathan softly caressed her cheek. «I'm fine»

«Listen, while you were saying goodbye, I started thinking» Haley started.

«Oh, that's never good» Nathan cut is as she playfully smacked his arm.

«No, I was just thinking. The last time we did this, we moved too fast, right?» Haley started again and he nodded in response. «Okay, so let's just take it slow this time. We have over six months before the baby comes and that's plenty of time»

«I agree. But this time, I know what I want. Last time I was confused and broken, but I'm not that guy anymore. And that is because of you. Now, I just want to hold you in my arms and never let you go!» Nathan smiled as he wrapped his hands around her, pulling her against him.

«Well, even though you clearly seem to have your mind made up, I'm not that secure. I need some time getting used to this, you know? I can't just move in here and so we can start living as a couple in the morning. I hope you understand that» Haley said seriously while looking into Nathan's eyes.

«Of course I do. I'll wait as long as you need me to, Haley. I just don't want to lose you again» Nathan smiled as he bent down to kiss her. At first, Haley thought about kissing him back with every part of her body, but she decided to turn her face so he hit her cheek. Nathan felt a little disappointed at this, but he decided to let it slide. She needed time, and he would give it to her.

«I think maybe I should go to bed. I'm pretty tired» Haley said while yawning.

«Yeah, okay. Where do you want to sleep?» Nathan asked nervously. He knew they were sort of together, but if she didn't feel comfortable kissing him she would probably not be willing to sleep in his bed either.

«The guest room is fine with me» Haley shrugged.

«Why don't you take my bed. The mattress is better and the windows are wider so you get lots of fresh air. I'll take the guest room» Nathan spoke, but he covered her mouth with his hand when he saw her starting to object. «That's not up for discussion by the way. I insist»

«Fine. Can I borrow a T-shirt or something to sleep in?» Haley asked as he nodded and took her hand, guiding her up the stairs to his room where he had a big walk in closet. Nathan walked over to one of the drawers and pulled out a big grey shirt that said NEW YORK and had an American flag on it. He gave it to Haley who happily accepted it. She walked into the bathroom and came back out a couple of minutes later. Nathan felt his lungs give out as he saw her move around in his clothes. There was nothing more sexy than that!

«What are you starring at?» Haley blushed as she caught him starring at her. Her hair was up in a messy bun, and she felt pretty unattractive.

«What do you think I'm starring at?» Nathan cockily asked as he walked over to her and once again wrapped his hands around her. This time, she didn't turn away when he kissed her. It started soft, but Nathan deepened it after a few seconds, causing Haley to moan loudly.

«Okay.. Okay.. Let's not get carried away!» Haley said breathlessly as she pulled away from him. Nathan smiled at her and kissed her head before saying goodnight and closing the door. Haley looked after him, trying to run all the events that had been going on through her mind.

She had made up with Nathan..

She had told him she was pregnant..

He wanted her back..

It was almost too good to be true if you asked Haley. In a away, she felt like she was just about to wake up from this dream world. She felt a little weird when she laid down on Nathan's side of the bed. She knew it was his side because it smelled like him, and because there was a picture of Brooke on his night stand. Haley looked at the smiling picture, silently praying Brooke for forgiveness. She never wanted to ruin Brooke's family, because Haley wasn't that kind of girl! But she couldn't help that she loved Nathan, just like Brooke loved him, and like he loved Brooke. But she knew he loved her as well, even though it was hard to believe at times.

* * *

Nathan had finished cleaning an hour later. He walked up the stairs, cleaned himself up in the bathroom and placed himself on the guest bed. His bed was so much better than this one, at least he thought so. His mind drifted to Haley and their unborn baby. Nathan felt himself smiling as the feeling of happiness washed over him. He was going to be a father again, in less than seven months. He couldn't wait! And there was no better mother for his next child, than Haley James. He knew she wanted some space, but Nathan couldn't help but smile as he thought about the moment when he finally could tell her his true feelings without freaking her out. He closed his eyes and felt sleep wash over him as his mind drifted to his late wife..

_FLASHBACK_

_«Brooke! I'm home!» Nathan yelled as he entered his house. He could smell take away from the kitchen, and he saw his three year old son sit happily in fron of the TV. James was turning four a few weeks. Brooke was no where to be seen. Weird.._

_«Daddy!» The little boy screamed in joy as he noticed his father and ran towards him. Nathan bent down and reached out his arms for his son to run into them. Then he lifted James up in the air and spanned him around before placing him in his arms. _

_«Hi Buddy, I missed you! Where is your mother?» Nathan asked as he heard footsteps come down the stairs. They belonged to his wife, who looked even more beautiful to him in that moment than he remembered her to be._

_«Hi» Brooked smiled as Jamie reached out his arms for his mother. She happily accepted him and kissed her husband. «How was your day?»_

_«Stressful. We got new interns today» Nathan explained as the whole family walked into the kitchen. Nathan took a plate from the cabinet and started heating up the Chinese food. _

_«Oh yeah? Which intern did you get?» Brooke smiled towards her husband. He had been working pretty late lately, and she missed him a lot._

_«I think her name was Haley. Haley James» Nathan responded while walking over to the fridge and getting himself a beer. _

_«Is she hotter than me?» Brooke joked as Nathan smiled at his wife._

_«No one is hotter than you, babe!» Nathan winked as he opened his bear. Truth was that Haley was actually very pretty, beautiful actually, but he couldn't tell his wife that! He wasn't suicidal! «So, how was your day?»_

_«It was educational» Brooke smiled secretly as she put Jamie down and told him to go back in the livingroom. He happily obliged as Nathan frowned sceptically at his wife._

_«What did you learn?» Nathan asked as Brooke walked over to him. She stood right in front of him and took his hands in hers before speaking._

_«We're pregnant» Nathan smiled widely and lifted his wife up in his arms at this. _

_«Really?» He asked breathlessly as she nodded wickedly. Nathan couldn't help but kiss her, deeply and passionately like only he could._

_«I just took a test, and it was positive» Brooke smiled as Nathan kissed her again._

_«I haven't been so happy since Jamie was born. I love you Brooke!»_

_«I love you too, Daddy Scott» Brooke smirked as he picked her up in his arms and spun them around, kissing her and holding her tightly. That night was spent cuddling and celebrating the news of their second child. Nathan couldn't remember a time in his life when everything felt so perfect. It was like he knew exactly how his life would be. But he had been SO wrong.._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Nathan woke up in his bed, breathing heavily at the memory of the last time he had gotten the message that he was going to de a Daddy. He felt a slight ache for Brooke in his heart, but it was soon covered by the want and need for Haley beside him. Nathan got out of bed and walked towards his bedroom. He opened the door and walked in, surprise to find Haley awake.

«Hi» He said as he entered the room.

«Hi» Haley responded confused.

«You can't sleep?» Nathan asked as Haley shook her head.

«I don't know why. I just have so many thoughts messing up my mind» Haley sighed as she smiled towards him.

«Mind if I join you?» Nathan continued as she shook her head. He closed the door and walked over to the bed, lying down on Brooke's side of the bed. Haley turned around so they were facing each other, and Nathan got under the covers,

«You know. I think I feel asleep, but I had a dream and I woke up» Nathan explained as Haley looked him deeply in the eyes.

«What did you dream about?» Haley asked him.

«It was more of a memory, of the day that Brooke told me she was pregnant with Julie. It was that day you started as an intern. I remember Brooke asking me if you were hotter than her» Nathan laughed as Haley bit her lip.

«What did you say?»

«I had to lie. Brooke was always the jealous type, you see. Couldn't admit that you were hot in front of her!» Nathan defended as they both laughed. «But you are»

«What do you want? A girl or a boy?» Haley asked as he started rubbing up and down her shoulders.

«I already have one of both, so I don't care. As long as it's healthy, I'm happy! But I would love a little girl, just like you. She would be a foxy little lady!» Nathan smirked at the thought of his future daughter, if it was one. Also at little Julie. He wondered if she would be like Brooke when she grew up.

«It's either a foxy me or a cocky you» Haley winked as Nathan stroke her cheek. Haley yawned as she closed her eyes, loving the way his hand felt towards her skin.

«Let's sleep» Nathan said as she nodded and turned around. Nathan wrapped his arm around her, placing it protectively over her stomach. Haley turned a little so she could kiss him good night, and he happily let her. It was soft and the perfect end of an eventful Christmas Eve!

**

* * *

**

Please review!


	14. Loving You

**Hi and thanks for all the reviews! I'm really happy so many of you love this story. It puts a smile on my face :) I've decided that I'll keep updating once a week until I leave for France by the end of June. Then I'll do a mass update and give you all the ending because I'll be gone for three weeks. When I get back, I'll post my new story which you can read a summary for at the bottom of this chapter.**

**Also, if there are any Norwegians out there, reading this story: Gratulerer med overstått 17. mai! You see, this Saturday was the 17th of May, which is the same as 4th of July in Norway. If you have read my profile, you know that's my home country. We make a big deal out of it here, and it's so much fun! If you ever visit Norway, do it during that day:)**

**I also learned on Friday that I have my first real exam next Friday. And get my luck, I have it in Norwegian. Which isn't really that bad, but at the same time it sucks! I wanted English, or even math! Well, well.. I'll stop rambling now so you can read;) Hope you'll like it!**

* * *

TWO WEEKS LATER

«Haley? Are you ready to go?» Nathan called out as he stood nervously by the door. He was taking Haley to their first check up for the baby, and he couldn't be more excited. Or nervous for that matter.. The past two weeks since he got his girlfriend back had been great. Not just for him, but for Jamie too. He was always smiling and laughing, and it made Nathan feel good about himself.

«I'm coming! Will you just relax?» Haley laughed as she made her way towards him. James and Julie were taken care of for the day, so they had some time for themselves. They had decided not to tell anyone about the pregnancy yet, just in case something was wrong. Therefore, only Jake knew about it.

«If you don't hurry up, we'll miss our appointment!» Nathan stressed as he watched Haley shake her head in laugher.

«You do know that we can't actually have one if I'm not there, right? I'm the one carrying the baby!» Haley continued to laugh while putting her shoes on.

«Well, then I better make sure you get there!» Nathan finished as he dragged her out the door.

«Relax, would you? We aren't even finding out the sex yet, what are you so super duper excited about?»

«Haley! We are going to see our baby for the first time. I think I have a right to be super duper excited!» Nathan schooled her in a serious tone as she smiled back at him.

«You are just too sweet, you know that?» She said while she leaned up to kiss him gently.

«Mmm, as much as I love kissing you, we have an appointment to get to. Come on!» Nathan demanded as he jumped in the driving seat of his car. Haley got in on the other side and they drove of.

* * *

«Hello Dr. Scott. Long time, no see» Their gynaecologist said as he entered the examining room. Haley already lied on the table, ready to see her baby.

«Tim! How are you doing, man?» Nathan smiled as he got up and gave the doctor a man hug.

«I'm good. I'm sorry about Brooke»

«Yeah, me too» Nathan agreed as Tim looked over at Haley who shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

«Well you sertainly don't wast any time, do you?» Tim joked as he hit Nathan's biceps.

«Ehm..» Nathan looked down in embarrassment as Tim walked over to Haley.

«I'm sorry. My name is Tim Smith, or Doctor Smith. Whatever you prefer. I will be your doctor during this pregnancy» He said as he offered a hand for Haley to shake.

«Haley James»

«Dude, you knocked up the hottest intern? Good job..» Tim trailed of when he saw the look Nathan gave him. «Sorry. Let's just start with some questions, okay?»

«Sure» Haley agreed as Nathan sat down beside her and took her hand in his.

«Alright, so how long have you known that you're pregnant?» Tim started.

«Almost three weeks» explained as Tim started writing down her answers.

«Is this your first child?» He asked again, and she nodded.

«Do you know how far along you are?»

«Not exactly, but I'm guessing about three months» Haley replied in her sweetest and most polite voice.

«Do you when you conceived?»

«The beginning of October» Haley bit her lip nervously, thinking about how Brooke died in September.

«And have you been sexually active since then?»

«No» Haley shook her head.

«Too bad, Dude. You can't be very good» Tim laughed as he received another dirty look from Nathan.

«What about before you got pregnant? Were you active then?»

«Is this really important?» Haley frowned, not understanding how he should have to know that.

«No, I'm just digging in Nate's sex life. I'm sorry. Were you on the pill at the time?» Tim apologized while Haley shook her head.

«Did you use protection?..»

«..Wow, Tim. Would you just run the test and tell us if our kid is okay?» Nathan cut in, not wanting Tim to find out more than he already had.

«Sure. Please lift up your shirt for me» Tim said as Haley did what she was told to. «This will probably feel a little cold» Tim explained while rubbing the cold gel over Haley's stomach. She was already showing a little baby bump, which Nathan couldn't keep his hands off at times!

«Are you okay?» Nathan asked worriedly as he watched Haley close her eyes.

«Yeah, I'm fine» Haley reassured him as they both turned their gazes towards the little screen where the picture of their baby was showing. Neither could say anything, because they were too thrilled to speak.

«It's seems that things are perfectly fine. Your baby has a strong heartbeat and looks like it's developing correctly. But I'll run a few test just to be sure, since you discovered it so late in the pregnancy» Tim said as he printed out a sonogram picture for the happy couple and wiped Haley's stomach clean.

«Here you go. Now, let me just take some tests and you're free to go. Also, before you leave, schedule a new appointment outside. Okay?» He said as they both nodded, too wrapped up in the picture to respond with words.

«Oh my God..» Haley trailed of as she carefully touched her unborn baby.

«Thats our baby» Nathan smiled as he kissed Haley's head and placed a protective hand on her stomach.

«Let's get our of here» Haley winked as Nathan helped her up.

* * *

«Nathan? Are you home?» Karen voice was heard through the house. She hadn't seen her son since Christmas Eve, and they still had some things to discuss. She walked into the kitchen where she saw Haley stand over sink and pour herself a glass of water.

«Mrs. Scott?» Haley frowned as she turned around and stood face to face with her boyfriend's mother.

«Haley, I didn't know you would be here» Karen smiled stiffly as Haley shrugged a bit.

«Haley? Where did you place the sonogram pi..» Nathan stopped as he saw his mother in the kitchen. He could read from her expression that she was pretty shocked.

«You're pregnant?» Karen stated as well as questioned while looking at Haley. When she looked closer, she could see the bump on Haley's stomach.

«Yeah, I am» Haley confirmed while taking the picture up from her back pocket and handing it to Nathan. «I'll be in the living room. You should talk»

«What are you doing here, mom?» Nathan asked as he studied his mother's eyes.

«Can I see?» She asked while motioning for the sonogram Nathan had in his hand.

«Sure» Nathan smiled while handing her the picture. He watched her closely while she studied the photo, and he could see a smile forming on her face.

«Congratulations, Sweetie» Karen smiled lovingly as she walked towards Nathan and gave him a long and motherly hug.

«Thanks mom» Nathan sighed as he pulled away from her.

«When is her due date?»

«July 7th» Nathan explained as Karen nodded excitedly.

«Do you know the sex yet?»

«No. We will find out in about a month» Nathan smirked as Karen handed him the sonogram back. He walked over and placed it on the fridge.

«I just want you to know that I'm happy for you, Nathan. If Haley makes you happy, then there is nothing I can do about that. You're my son and I love you. And I'm very proud of you and the man you've become. I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused» Karen finished with tears in her eyes.

«I love you too, mom» Nathan responded emotionally as he wrapped his hands around his mother, holding her close.

«I have to go. Give my best wishes to Haley, would you?»

«Of course» Nathan smiled as he watched his mother leave. Suddenly, a new level of happiness come over him. Not only was he going to be a Daddy again. He could be with the woman he loved without protest from his family as well. Life was really starting to smile at Nathan Scott. But then again, you can never be too sure...

* * *

«Do you think we should tell Jamie today?» Haley asked once Nathan returned to her. She was sitting in the couch, reading through a brochure about 'First Time Mothers'.

«Yeah, we could do that» Nathan chuckled as he sat down beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

«What did your mom say?»

«That she was happy for us. And that she loved me» Nathan shrugged as Haley faced him with a huge smile on her face.

«Are you kidding? Nathan, that's great!» Haley exclaimed as startled his lap. Sitting with one leg on each side of him.

«Yeah, I know. I'm really happy, Hales» Nathan said sincerely while looking deeply into her eyes.

«I'm really happy too. I can't imagine having anyone else's baby. You're the perfect father, Nathan. I'm so happy I'm going through this with you!» Haley revealed as their foreheads touched.

«You know? You're really sexy when you talk like that»

«Really?» Haley giggled while biting his earlobe. These deam pregnancy hormones were driving her crazy sexually, but she had promised her self they would wait. Nathan could tell her sex drive was higher, but he also knew not to take advantage of it again. They both needed time to get totally comfortable with each other first.

«Hales..» Nathan groaned as she moved her attention to his neck, sucking lightly at his weak places. Nathan was never one for much foreplay, so he grabbed her head and placed her lips on his as they started making out. Haley felt like she was on cloud nine when his smooth tongue started to tickle hers. She couldn't help it, she just loved kissing him.

«God, what are you doing to me..» Nathan trailed of again as her tiny hands started to feel their way up under his shirt. His rock hard abs were completely irresistible, especially when she has so horny to begin with. Their kisses great heater and heater before Nathan finally came to his senses.

«Haley.. Haley.. We have to stop» He exclaimed breathlessly as he pulled away. Her hair was slightly messed up and her lips were red and swollen from kissing him so much. Nathan had to fight hard to resist kissing her again..

«I'm sorry. I'm such a tease» Haley exclaimed with tears in her eyes as she got of Nathan and walked over to the window, wrapping her body in her own arms.

«Wow, Hales.. Where did that come from?» Nathan frowned as he got over to her and held her close to him while soothing her cries.

«I'm sorry. I just keep making this whole not-sleeping-together thing harder every time I kiss you! I'm the biggest tease on this planet!» Haley sighed loudly through her tears.

«Haley, you are not a tease! Listen to me..» Nathan trailed of as he took her head in his large hands and forced her to meet his gaze.

«..I love you, Haley James» He finished while watching her expression soften as she stopped crying.

«I love you too, Nathan Scott» Haley smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him close for a long, but gentle kiss. They didn't put much force into it, only love for each other. Just standing there, in each others arms, felt so perfectly for both of them. It was like nothing else could keep their happy ending from them. If they only knew what was to come...

* * *

«Daddy! Haley! I'm home!» Jamie yelled as he ran into the living room where he found his father and Haley cuddling on the couch.

«Hey Buddy!» Haley smiled as he climbed on his father's lap and grinned against them.

«Guess what me and Grandpa did today?» Jamie exclaimed happily while shaking in joy.

«I don't know, why don't you tell us?» Nathan chuckled as his father walked into the living room with Julie in her car seat, sleeping soundly after a whole day of activities.

«We played basketball, and then we went swimming! And after that, we made mac & cheese, just like Haley does!» Jamie smiled wider as he saw it reflect in his father's face as well as Haley's.

«That's great, Buddy!» Nathan smirked while sending his father a thankful look.

«Well, now that you're both here. Your Daddy and I have something to tell you» Haley bit her lip while she looked into Jamie's confused eyes.

«What is it?»

«Haley and I, ehm..» Nathan trailed of, looking for the right word.

«You are getting a new baby brother or sister this summer» Haley finished for him while looking up at Dan who smiled like clown.

«Really? I want a baby brother this time!» Jamie told them while he looked down on Haley's stomach.

«Congratulations, son» Dan said as Nathan stood up and gave him a man hug.

«Thanks, Dad»

«So, is the baby in there?» Jamie asked, pointing as Haley's little bump.

«Yes, it is. And in about 6 months, it'll come out» Haley winked as Jamie gave her a bear hug.

«That's so cool!» He exclaimed before her got down from the couch and ran into the kitchen.

«Jamie? Where are you going?» Nathan frowned.

«I'm getting Haley a cookie! Don't you remember how much cookies Mommy ate before Julie came? She was crazy about cookies!» Jamie smiled, not realizing the memories he sent flying back into his father's mind.

_FLASHBACK_

_«Nathan!! I swear to God! If you ever put me through this again, I will cut of your dick and make sure you never see daylight again!» Brooke let out through her gritted teeth. She had been in labour for about 4 hours with Jamie, but she was still only 7 cm dilated._

_«Just breathe, Brooke. Everything is gonna be okay» Nathan assured his wife._

_«If it isn't, I will have some one track you down and kill you!» Brooke screamed as another contraction hit. _

_«It's almost time now, Mrs. Scott» The doctor said, trying his best to clam her down._

_«Oh shut up! You're both boys! You don't know crap!» Brooke bit out angrily as Nathan sent the doctor an apologetic look. _

_«Son of a...!!» Brooke screamed again as another contraction hit, this time she felt like her insides were coming out. _

_«Alright, on the next contraction, I need you to push for me. Can you do that, Brooke?» The doctor asked as Brooke shot him a dirty look._

_«Relax, babe. I love you! It's all gonna be okay» Nathan said while kissing her hand soothingly._

_«Shut up!» Brooke snapped back, feeling another contraction coming._

_«Alright, push!» The doctor instructed as Brooke did what she was told. _

_«AAAWWWW!!»_

_«Good job, Brooke. Now, once more» The doctor told her again, and she did as she was told._

_«I swear. You are in so much trouble, Nathan Scott!» Brooke let out in one breath. «AAAWWWW!!»_

_«This is good, Brooke. I can see the head. Keep pushing»_

_«Remember that I love you» Nathan reminded her while she gripped tighter around his hand. He could almost feel the bloodstream being cut of. _

_About an hour later, James Lucas Scott was born._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

«Nathan? Are you okay?» Haley asked worriedly as she placed a hand on Nathan's shoulder.

«What?» Nathan replied as he shot out of his daze and focused on his girlfriend.

«You totally spaced out. Are you okay?» Haley asked again, concern showing in her voice.

«Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry» Nathan kissed her head lightly before he continued to the kitchen to look for his son. Leaving Haley behind with a worried expression on her face. Clearly, Brooke was still very much in his heart and mind, but Haley already knew that. She just hoped he would be able to love her and their child as much as he said he would, without being bitter...

**

* * *

**

So that was the last chapter before the drama enters again.. You haven't forgotten about a certain red head, have you?  
When Rachel is in a story, she has to do something:P Just as a little teaser for you ;) And just so you know, that was the first time they said I Love You out loud;) Please Review :)

**Summary for my next story: **

**Something More**

**Nathan and Haley are best friends, but she has a secret she has been keeping from him for years.  
Will her secret bring them closer together, or tear them apart?  
And will his actions screw them up for good, or help them find their way? **

**(Coming July 15th)**

**A slightly different type of a bestfriendfic, just so that's clear! I know there are hundreds of them with the same plots!**


	15. I Can't Keep A Secret

**Hi :) Thank you for all the reviews, as usual!**

**Just so everybody is clear on where we are in the year: We are in January, at the end of the second week. And Haley is about three months pregnant right now, which means that Julie is 4 months old.**

**Enjoy :)**

It was now Saturday, and it had been a week since Nathan and Haley first got to see their baby.

«Daddy, how big is the baby?» James asked his father curiously. They were all lying on a blanket in the park, and James was very curious to explore the sudden bump that had formed itself on Haley's tummy. Nathan lied beside them with Julie on his chest, gurgling sweetly.

«Small» Nathan replied while cuddling with Julie's little nose. She had gotten it from Brooke, that was clear.

«How small?» Jamie continued.

«I don't know, Jamie» Nathan brushed of again. He was extremely tired and the sun was killing him.

«So that's why Mommy always said you were slow, huh?» Jamie laughed as his father shot him a warning look.

«He so got you there» Haley giggled towards her boyfriend.

«You're just lucky you're pregnant and I have a baby in my arms, or else I would tickle you to death right now!» Nathan smirked as he studied his girlfriend's beautiful smile. He could get lost in her shiny pearl teeth forever. It just coloured his day.

«I know your week spot, Mister!»

«Haley! Not in front of the kids» Nathan chuckled as she hit him playfully on the arm.

«Where is your week spot, Daddy?» Jamie asked while walking his little feet over to his father and baby sister.

«A place you will hopefully never know» Nathan winked, but suddenly a sound made them all switch focus.

«Dada..» Julie gurgled while playing with Nathan's shirt.

«Did you hear that?» Nathan looked shocked as Haley as they both sat up.

«Her first word!» Haley laughed happily as she kissed Julie's forehead.

«I can say Dada too!» Jamie pouted, feeling like he got too little attention at the moment.

«Yes you can, Big boy! Because you're super cool!» Haley winked as she ruffled his hair gently.

«Haley! You're ruining my hair!»

«You're four years old. You shouldn't care yet» Haley laughed as she watched the little boy ruffle his hair back in position.

«But Kathy Field says that she thinks I look cute with my hair ruffled!» Jamie protested.

«So, what's wrong with that?» Haley frowned at him.

«She's always trying to kiss me!»

«Yuck!» Nathan exclaimed as Haley continued laughing.

«Jamie, Sweetie, kissing isn't dangerous» Haley told him as he sat down between her legs.

«I know that! But girls have cooties!» Now it was Nathan's turn to burst out in laugher as he watched his son explain all about how dangerous the cooties could be.

«Well, then your Daddy has lots of cooties!» Haley argued back.

«Why?» Jamie asked while frowning at his Dad.

«Because I kiss him all the time, and I'm a girl» Haley reasoned.

«Yeah, but you're a grown up. Grown ups don't have cooties anymore. That's what Mommy told me!»

«Your Mommy was very smart» Haley smiled sadly while looking up at Nathan who smiled lovingly at his son.

«Dada!» Julie exclaimed again as they all started laughing.

Monday morning, life went back to normal. Haley and Nathan had now decided to make their relationship as well as their baby, official. Although, not many people were too surprised that they finally got together. The news about Haley's pregnancy was a bit more of a shocker for everybody, and they all figured out pretty quickly that it hadn't passed much time between Brooke's death and the conceiving of their baby. But they all understood and was happy for them, except for one person of course..

«Nathan!» Rachel called out to him as she saw him walk away from his latest patient.

«Hey Rachel. I haven't seen you around lately» Nathan smiled back as she approached him.

«I know, I've been working on a different section of the hospital. I was just wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me today?»

«Sure, we could do that» Nathan agreed politely as his thoughts drifted back to their kiss three weeks ago. He still hadn't told Haley about it, which was probably a pretty silly thing to do. He knew she would be hurt, but he figured it was a simple goodbye kiss that didn't need further publishment.

«Alright. I'll find you around twelve. And thanks for last time» Rachel smirked seductively as she closed the gap between them and kissed him on the cheek. She let her lips linger a little longer than necessary, but eventually pulled away.

«See you» Nathan shrugged as he turned around and walked towards the Roof Exit. _This can't be good..._ He thought while he walked up for some fresh air.

«Haley!» Gigi squealed as she ran up to her best friend and hugged her tightly. They hadn't seen each other since Christmas, because Haley had been spending all her free time with Nathan, while Gigi had moved in with her boyfriend, Mouth.

«Giggles!» Haley smiled as she hugged her best friend tightly.

«Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant!» Gigi practically screamed when their hug ended.

«I'm sorry. I was just scared and these last couple of weeks have been so hectic!»

«Yeah, tell me about it! I hope I won't have to move again soon» Gigi sighed loudly while giggling.

«So how's living-together-hood?» Haley asked her.

«It's great. And to be able to have sex whenever you want is amazing. How's motherhood?» Gigi replied.

«I love it. I can't wait to get this baby out of me!» Haley grinned as she touched her stomach lightly and stroke herself a little.

«I can't believe you're going to be a Mommy! You're so young!» Gigi pouted slightly.

«Gigi, we are grown ups. Besides, I'm already a Step-Mommy so it won't be that different»

«It's still weird. Why don't we have lunch together today, so you can tell me ALL about it? Sound like a deal?» Gig proposed.

«Sounds great! I can't wait to catch up with you!» Haley agreed as they walked down the hall, joined at the hip just like old times.

«Hey Sexy» Rachel smiled genuinely as she sat down next to Nathan in the Hospital Cafeteria. With her, she carried a salad and a bottle of water.

«Always the Health Freak, I see?» Nathan chuckled as he looked down on his own Hamburger. For some reason, he had been terribly hungry when he was choosing today's lunch.

«So, how are the kids?» Rachel asked, deciding to start a conversation.

«They are fine. James is smiling and Julie just said her first word!» Nathan replied excitedly. He was quite surprised that Rachel would even bother to ask about his kids. She didn't strike him as the family type of woman. But he had been wrong before..

_FLASHBACK_

_«Nate! I tell you! You need this!» Lucas said excitedly as they walked into the nightclub. Finals were over and both were pretty tired, but decided to celebrate._

_«Please Luke, like I don't know how to party. I'm just really tired because I didn't sleep at all last night!» Nathan wined as they sat down my the bar and ordered two beers._

_«Come on. Let's pick our women for tonight!» Lucas smirked as she searched through the crowd for possible dance partners._

_«You go have fun. I'll stay here» Nathan sighed as Lucas shrugged and walked towards the dance floor. He sat there for about ten minutes before he felt the chair beside him move, and looked up to see a cheery brunette sitting beside him._

_«Ruff night?» She asked with a seductive smirk._

_«Finals» Nathan sighed as he studied her. She looked like a true Daddy's Girl. Her body was killer, but he figured she was too innocent to even do anything with him. She seemed too nice and cheery anyway._

_«What are you having?» She asked as he finished his second beer bottle._

_«Just beer. I wouldn't type you as a beer girl» Nathan frowned surprised as she ordered them two more beers._

_«What can I say? I'm full of surprises» The girl shrugged as she sent a cute smile his way._

_«Nathan Scott» Nathan said, offering his hand to this very interesting woman. She bit her lip and looked into his eyes, like she was searching for something before she placed her hand in his and shook it._

_«Brooke Davis»_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

«Nathan?» Rachel asked as he snapped back to reality.

«What?»

«You completely zoned out on me» Rachel laughed as she showed him her perfect, white smile. It was obvious that she had done something to them. Unlike Haley, who had healthy and genuine teeth. Rachel's smile was no where near as pretty as Haley's!

«Sorry» Nathan apologised as he took a sip of his coke.

«So. How are you doing these days? Must be pretty busy with James and Julie and work» Rachel smiled as she ate a piece of her salad, making sure to get some dressing on the side of her mouth.

«I'm fine. Oh, you have a little..» Nathan said as he pointed and fell into her trap. Rachel wiped on the wrong side, and then too far from her mouth before laughing as Nathan picked up his napkin. «Here, Ill get it»

«Thanks» Rachel smiled seductively as the napkin connected with her skin. Nathan quickly pulled his hand back when he felt her stare at him, and coughed uncomfortably.

«Listen, about Christmas Eve...» Nathan started as they walked back to their lockers, figuring he should bring it up before it was too late.

«..I can't tell you how much fun I had! It's was so great! Your kids are so sweet, and your mother so totally lovable! As well as Peyton!» Rachel grinned excitedly as Nathan chuckled. He wasn't used to girl saying they loved his mother and Peyton, besides Brooke of course.

«Yeah. But you see, the thing is..» Nathan started again, but Rachel once again cut him of.

«You're thinking about the kiss, aren't you?» Rachel giggled as Nathan nodded nervously.

«Don't worry. I won't tell»

«The thing is. I'm in love with Haley, and I don't feel right about that kiss» Nathan blurted out as he watched her carefully. They were now alone in the locker room, and she turned to look at him. She was standing terribly close for his liking.

«I can keep a secret, Nathan. Besides, I know you want me» Rachel whispered as she quickly leaned up and planted her lips on his. It took Nathan a second to catch up with her, but by the time her was able to pull away, Rachel had already taken a grip of his cheek.

«Wow!» Nathan said as he backed away. «Listen, Rachel. I don't know what you think, but I don't like you that way. I'm in love with Haley, and we're having a baby together. I'm not going to risk that by having an affair with you!»

«I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me!» Rachel apologised as she looked embarrassed away from his handsome face. «It won't happen again!» She assured him.

«Good. I'd like to think that we're friends, Rachel. But you need to know that we won't be anything else!» Nathan stated as Rachel nodded, saying she understood him perfectly. Sadly for Nathan though, Rachel was never one to back away from something she wanted!

«I can't believe you haven't slept with him yet. He's totally hot!» Gigi giggled as Haley slapped her arm playfully.

«We're taking things slow!»

«Yeah, clearly slow works for you!» Gigi laughed while pointing to Haley's stomach.

«Shut up!» Haley laughed with her as they finished their lunch.

«James! Lunch is over! Back to work!» Rachel barked as Haley sighed and went over to her.

«Why did I get stuck with her, and not Nathan!» She mumbled to herself, low enough for Rachel not to hear.

«Alright. Now, I hope you understand that just because you're pregnant, you're not going to get a special treatment!» Rachel pointed out as she handed Haley several patient journals.

«Of course not. Speaking of baby, have you seen Nathan lately?» Haley frowned. She hadn't seen his working or at lunch, and she missed him already.

«I had lunch with him» Rachel shrugged, noticing the way Haley's face fell.

«Oh, just the two of you?» Haley asked surprised, praying that the answer would be 'no'.

«Yes. You know, history has a way of repeating itself, Dr. James» Rachel smirked evilly as Haley frowned confused.

«What do you mean by that?»

«Well, Nathan kissed you when he was married to Brooke, right?» Rachel smirked even wider as she watched Haley think about what she had just said.

«Don't worry Rachel. I trust Nathan. He wouldn't cheat on me!» Haley scoffed as she walked past her attending.

«I wouldn't be so sure of that, Miss James»

«What is that supposed to mean?» Haley gritted through her clenched teeth as she turned to Rachel and gave her a cold stare.

«Maybe you should ask him what he was doing on Christmas Eve. Or at lunchtime for that matter» Rachel smiled the fakest smile she could find before walking past Haley and heading for her next patient.

«By the way! You didn't tell me he was such a good kisser!» Rachel turned to say before disappearing completely.

Haley felt like she had been punched in the stomach. She felt sick, like she was going to throw up. Just the thought of Nathan kissing Rachel repulsed her! It couldn't be true.. But there was only one way to find out; She had to find Nathan..

About an hour later, Haley walked up on the roof where she saw him looking out over the city. She walked over to him with her hands in her pockets, and a bomb of curiosity which was waiting to explode.

«Hey, what are you doing up here?» Nathan smiled when he saw her come up behind him. He walked to give her kiss, but she turned her face so he hit her cheek. Nathan frowned confused as he studied her face. «What's wrong?»

«Did you kiss Rachel?» Haley asked, deciding there was no reason to dance around the subject.

«What? Where is that coming from?» Nathan replied nervously. How had she found out?

«Just answer the question, Nathan. Did you or did you not kiss her?» Haley asked coldly, looking at him with tears in her eyes. If she wasn't mad enough as it was, the pregnancy hormones weren't exactly making it better for her.

«No» Nathan immediately said.

«Good» Haley smiled as she walked towards him and hugged him closely. A pang of guilt flood through his body when she hugged him, and he decided that she deserved the truth.

«But she kissed me» He said weakly as Haley stiffened and backed away from him with hurt written all over her face.

«What?»

«When she was leaving on Christmas Eve. She kind of kissed me. But I promise you Haley, I didn't kiss her back and it only lasted for two seconds!» Nathan said as he started defending himself.

«Why didn't you tell me?» Haley asked with the hurt clearly showing in her emotional voice.

«Because I knew it would upset you! And I don't have feelings for her anyway, so it didn't mean anything!»

«A kiss always means something!» Haley said angrily as Nathan tried to reach for her.

«Haley! I promise you. It didn't mean anything!» He said while she flinched from his touch. She couldn't have him close to her at the moment.

«So it was just like our first kiss then?» Haley asked sadly while looking into his eyes.

«What? No! Of course not!» Nathan quickly replied as he forced her into his arms. «Our kiss meant everything, Haley! Because I had feelings for you! I don't have that for Rachel. It was just one stupid kiss!»

«You promise?» Haley's tiny voice let out as he tightened his grip on her.

«I love you, Haley. You're the only one I want to be with! I don't like Rachel. And kissing her felt SO wrong!» Nathan reassured her as Haley once again backed away.

«So, it was only one innocent kiss?» Haley asked again as he nodded. «Then what happened during lunch?» Nathan froze at her words. He looked shocked at her broken figure, not really sure what to say next.

«Haley.. I..» He searched for the right words as she shook her head.

«I will have my stuff out by tonight. I'll be living at home for a while» Haley said as she turned and walked towards the exit.

«Haley! No! Haley, please! Don't do this! I promise you, I don't have ANY feelings for her» Nathan assured her the best he could while running in front of her and blocking her way out.

«If you don't have any feelings for her, how could you kiss her TWICE, and lie about it to my face!» Haley screamed furiously as she started crying. «Stupid hormones» She gritted while drying her tears.

«Haley, you have to believe me. She kissed me, and I didn't kiss her back. Not the first time, and not the second time. And I told her that she doesn't have a chance with me, because I love you»

«I love you too, Nathan. But I can't stop picturing the two of you, and it's killing me!» Haley sobbed as she started hitting his chest. «You lied to me! Just like you lied to Brooke!»

«I'm not going to cheat on you, Haley! I love you!» Nathan explained as he held her face between his strong hands.

«Yeah. You loved Brooke as well, Nathan. But you still kissed me!» Haley pointed out.

«That was different, Haley! I had feelings for you. I don't have feelings for Rachel, how many times do I have to say that for you to believe me?» Nathan begged as Haley looked down.

«I really need some time alone, Nathan. I need to let myself completely trust you before I can do anything else» Haley explained as he finally let her go.

«Haley I..» He started, but was cut of by his cell phone.

BRRR BRRR BRRR

Nathan looked down on the caller-id and saw that it was his mother. Haley saw it too, and they shared a confused look before Nathan answered it.

«Hello? Mom?» Nathan started and Haley could see his face change with every word his mother spoke.

«Mom, slow down? What happened?» Nathan asked again, and this time his eyes widened in horror as he looked helplessly up at Haley.

«What do you mean, sick?» He asked again.

«We'll be right there» He finished before hanging up and running for the exit without a word.

«Nathan! Nathan! What's wrong?» Haley called after him and he turned to her with a lost expression in his eyes. Haley could see he was about to cry, and she quickly walked up to him and placed his head in her hands.

«What am I gonna do, Haley! What if it's bad?» Nathan rambled on.

«Nathan! What are you talking about?» Haley screamed, bringing him out of his shock condition.

«I can't lose her!» Nathan whispered as he buried his face in Haley's hair.

«Lose who? Nathan, who is sick?» Haley asked again.

«It's Julie»

**I know, horrible cliff hanger, right? **

**Well, you'll just have to wait a while before you find out what happened to her ;) I'm going on a class trip on Monday, for eight days. We're travelling down to Germany, Poland and the Czech Republic. We're going to see some of the camps were the Nazi's killed the Jews during World War 2 and lots of other stuff. I'm SO excited! :D**

**Anyway, Please Review!**


	16. Selfish Souls

**Hi, I'm back with the next chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews, as well as the wishes for good luck on my trip! I had a great time, but it's good to be home again! Actually, something horrible happened to me this morning. I was walking to the bus to go to school, and when I get to the bus stop, there is a man lying on the sidewalk; dead.. People were standing around him, trying to give him CPR and an ambulance arrived shortly after, but they didn't seem to succeed in bring him back. According to the others, he just fell. He probably had a heart attack, but I don't think he's alive anymore. It was seriously a horrible way to start the day..! Just think about his family!! Anyways, enough of my sad rambling and back to the story:**

**I know a lot of you wonder what happened to Julie, but you'll figure it out. When it comes to the whole Rachel thing, Nathan and Haley still haven't talked more about that and right now their relationship is in a shaky place. Just so that's clear ;) **

**Enjoy the chapter**

* * *

FOUR WEEKS LATER (Somewhere in the middle of February)

Nathan sat still as he listened to the heart rate monitor beep frequently. He looked over at the other parents in the room, watching over their precious little darlings. His heart broke for each and every one of them, and it broke even more as his gaze found his own daughter, sleeping peacefully in her bed. Tubes were coming out of her mouth to help her breath, and needles were placed under her skin. She looked so peaceful, like a little angel. It had been a month, and still there was no change in her condition. He still didn't understand it completely, how her lung could just give out. At her last check up, nothing had been noticed to suggest that she had weak lungs, so weak that they could give in. But he knew that there was nothing to do but wait. The doctors had done everything they could to fix her lung, but it was up to Julie to gain her strength back and start breathing in her own again. Nathan just sat back in his chair and decided to go to sleep, just like he had done for the past month.

* * *

Haley closed the door to Jamie's bedroom silently as she saw his sleeping figure lying there, secure and protected from all the pain in the world. She wished she could help him and take all his pain away. It was clear to Haley that the whole situation with Julie had affected James harder than he showed them. Of course Nathan's absentness was taking a hard toll on him as well. For the time being, Haley was the only stable parent James had. Nathan hadn't even slept in his own bed for weeks, let alone spent a day with his son. Haley felt like her whole family was falling apart, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Sure, she understood how difficult it was for Nathan to watch his little girl so sick. Nathan was scared to death of losing her, his last piece of Brooke, but in a way Haley was really angry with him. If he only knew how selfish he was being through all of this. Nathan hadn't come home in a long time, and Haley wasn't able to get through to him, let alone have an actual conversation with him. The last four weeks since Julie got sick, Nathan had spent all his time at the hospital, watching her and praying for her recovery. Haley had been stuck with James and the house, taking care of everything. She was tired of it, and she needed Nathan to come home and help her through it all. On the inside, Haley was just as broken as the rest of them. She was just trying her best to stay strong for little James.

While lying down on Nathan's side of the bed, Haley quietly folded her hands and decided she would give God a last chance to fix her family.

«Dear God. If you're really there, please help us. Please just help Julie and make her strong so she can come back to us as a healthy girl. She's only 5 months old, and she has a whole life ahead of her. Please don't take her from us. We need her back and smiling like a normal little girl. We need James back to normal. He's so unhappy, and he needs his Daddy to come home and take care of him. I need Nathan to come home and take care of me. I can't do it alone anymore, God. I need him back. Please just make him come back to me, and to our baby»

Haley finished as she cried herself to sleep for the 30th night in a row. It had become a ritual for her to pray before she went to sleep, hoping that when she woke up something would have happen to make things better, but the way things were now, they were only getting worse by the minute. Haley knew that if Julie didn't wake up soon, there might not be any hope left for her and Nathan and their little family. She cried for Julie, and for James. But mostly, she cried for her unborn baby.

* * *

The next morning, Haley woke up with tired eyes. She glanced over at the night stand and saw that she had another hour before Karen would pick up Jamie for the day. She also remembered that she had another appointment for her baby today, and that caused a little smile to break out between her tired features.

«Haley!» James screamed as he ran through her door and jumped on the bed. It still amazed her how he was able to put a smile on his face every morning, considering the past month and what it had done to his little heart.

«Hi Superstar!» Haley put on her fake smile as he cuddles his little body against hers.

«Is Daddy coming home today?» Jamie asked with his voice full of hope. Haley hated that she had to break his heart everyday, especially after knowing how difficult it was for him just a few months earlier when she was the one missing in his life everyday.

«I don't know, Buddy. I hope so» Haley sighed as she stroke his hair gently. She really hoped so..

* * *

«Dr. Scott?» A voice brought him out of his thoughts, and caused his eyes to travel towards the source of the voice. He saw an old man by the door, and he recognized him as Julie's doctor. Nathan stood up with his tired body and walked towards the old man.

«What do you have for me?»

«Well, to be honest, it's looking better for her. We are waiting for some results that should be here by the end of the day, and if they show us what I think they will, Julie will be able to breathe on her own by tomorrow» The doctor finished, smiling as he pattered Nathan on the back.

«Thank you, sir. I needed to hear that!» Nathan sighed thankfully as he closed his sleepy eyes.

«You should go home and take care of yourself, Dr. Scott. You look like ass, and you smell like it too» He laughed as Nathan cracked a smile.

«I'll go home when those good results come back» Nathan winked as he returned to his daughter's bedside. He looked at her sleeping features as he watched her chest rise and fall in a steady beat.

«We're all gonna be okay, Baby girl. Mommy's watching over us» He murmured as he let his hand stroke her soft hair gently. Her eyes were closed, but he knew he would see them again soon. He loved looking into his daughter's eyes, they reminded him so much of Brooke. They even smiled the same way, and Nathan was so thankful for it. He knew he would always have Brooke with him through Julie.

* * *

Haley paced back and forward outside Dr. Smith's office. She had to go inside in about three minutes, and she decided to call Nathan one last time. Haley always liked to believe the best in people, and she decided to not give up hope on Nathan until the session was done. She pulled out her cell and dialled his number.

BRRR... BRRR...

_«Hey, you've reached Nathan Scott. Please leave a message, and I'll get back to you»_

Haley closed her eyes as she waited for him to finish his voicemail. She wanted to throw her phone into the wall in annoyance, but instead she decided to leave a message incase he listned to his voicemail during the next hour.

«Hey, it's me, Haley. Just calling to remind you that we have an appointment for the baby in about.. Oh, 30 seconds.. You promised you'd be here! And I've reminded you a million times, so please just show up. We need this, Nathan..»

Haley shut her phone angrily as she put it away and made her way into Tim's office. It was one thing that Nathan left her alone with Tim, which she by the way was totally pissed of about, but it was another that he didn't care enough about their child to show up. She was going to find out the sex of her baby within the hour, and Nathan as the father should definitely be there with her. It was, after all, his baby as well.

«Haley James, he's ready for you» The friendly nurse said as she smiled sweetly towards Haley and guided her into the familiar room. Haley got herself comfortable on the bench before she waited for Dr. Smith to arrive. When the door finally opened, Haley wished with all her heart that it was Nathan coming through the door, but no such luck.

«Good day, beautiful! Lover boy not joining us?» Tim cracked a smile as he entered the room.

«No, he's busy» Haley brushed of without wanting to go into deeper details.

«How's that little girl of his?» Too late..

«Hopefully getting better» Haley continued.

«I haven't seen him around lately. How's he doing?»

«Look, Dr. Smith. I'm here to find out how my baby is doing, not to talk about Nathan. So can we please just get this over with?» Haley cut of, not really wanting it to sound as rude as it came out. She just wasn't interested in discussing Nathan with Tim.

«That bad, huh? Well, I understand, Haley. Please pull up your top so we can take a look at this handsome devil» Tim winked as Haley pulled up her top and watched him apply the cool gel to her belly. Her baby bump was clearly showing now, since she was over four months pregnant.

«Well, well, well.. It looks like your baby decided to give us a clear view of it's forming organs today, if you know what I mean» Tim laughed as Haley tried her best to see what it was he was referring to.

«Where?»

«Right there» Tim smiled as he pointed to a little spot on the screen.

«I can't see anything?» Haley frowned as she narrowed her eyes.

«Exactly»

* * *

«Haley!» Jamie exclaimed happily as he saw Haley coming towards his grandparent's house. He had waited for her the whole day, and he was more than happy to see her.

«Hey Buddy! How are you doing?» Haley smiled as she bent down to his level and let him run into her waiting arms. Just as she pulled him close, she felt the baby kick inside of her.

«What was that?» Jamie exclaimed as he pulled away from her with sceptic eyes.

«That was the baby kicking. It's starting to move around» Haley smiled as she tok James' hand and placed it on her belly. «Can you feel it?»

«Wow! That's my baby brother?» Jamie smiled happily as Haley game him a mystic look.

«No, that's your baby sister» Haley grinned as Jamie looked up at her, surprise shining in his eyes.

«It's a girl?»

«Yeah, I just found out today» Haley exclaimed happily as she watched the little boy break out in a happy dance.

«Grandma Karen, Grandpa Dan! I'm getting another baby sister!» Jamie yelled as they came running down the drive way. Haley stood up and greeted them.

«Haley! That's wonderful news» Karen smiled as she moved over to hug her 'daughter in law' for the first time. Haley stood shocked as she realized what was happening. Finally Karen was accepting her into their lives, and their family.

«Thank you Karen. He told me that I should relax more, because all the stress lately has taken its toll on the baby. But other than that, she's doing okay and.. Ohh.. She's kicking again» Haley smiled as she motioned for Karen to feel.

«That's the best news we have gotten in a long time» Karen smiled as she felt her future grand daughter kick into her palm.

«Jamie, why don't you go inside and let the grown ups talk for a bit?» Dan suggested as Jamie gave him a questionning look.

«Why?»

«Hey, why don't I follow you and then you can have one more lollipop before you go?» Karen offered as Jamie happily agreed and followed his grandmother into the house. Leaving Haley alone with Dan on the outside.

«How are you doing, Haley?» Dan asked with careful eyes as he studied the broken girl in front of him. He knew how hard things were for Nathan at the moment, but he figured things were even worse for Haley with Jamie and the baby and Nathan's absentness.

«I'm hanging in there» Haley smiled weakly as Dan motioned for them to sit down on a bench by the garage.

«No, really. How are you holding up? You must be pretty exhausted these days?» Dan continued.

«It's been hard, lately. I can't deny that. With Julie sick, and Nathan gone and this baby. I'm really tired and emotional. I guess I just need my boyfriend to tell me that he loves me and that everything is gonna be okay. I'm selfish , I know, but it's been really hard for me to deal with all of this» Haley finished as the tears started to flow down her cheeks.

«I understand, Haley. Nathan is going through a lot right now, but so are you and he needs to be here for that. I'm sure he'll come around soon. Just hang in there, don't give up on him» Dan advised as he dried some of Haley's tears.

«It's not that easy, Mr. Scott. I mean, before we got the message that Julie stopped breathing, we were in the middle of a huge fight. We haven't really talked since. Everything is really confusing right now»

«What was the fight about?» Dan asked carefully, not wanting to pressure Haley.

«He kissed another woman, twice. A colleague actually, you may know her. Rachel Gatina. She's this fabulous, skinny, tall, beautiful woman with big breasts and long legs. She's every guy's fantasy, and he couldn't keep himself away from her. Twice! I just.. I really don't know where I stand with him anymore. I don't know how much longer I can keep up this facade. I need to focus on myself and my baby for a while, but with everything that's been going on lately, I can't just leave James. He needs me, and Nathan is nowhere to be seen. He sits day in and out beside Julie, terrified of losing her the way he did Brooke. And I get that. I don't expect to come before his kids, I really don't. But he didn't even come to the baby's check up today, to find out the sex and he hasn't called or checked in with me. I don't know how much longer I can hang in there, Mr. Scott» Haley finished as the tears streamed uncontrollably down her face.

«I'm sorry, Haley» Dan truthfully said as he pulled her in for a good, old fashion hug. Letting her sob into his arms as she got out all the frustration that had bottled up inside of her for the past weeks.

«Thanks, Mr. Scott. I'm so embarrassed right now» Haley said as she finally broke loose from his grip and dried her last tears.

«Don't be. You're having my grandchild, and you are important to this family. You can cry on my shoulder any day!» Dan offered as Haley sent him a thankful smile. «In fact, I have an idea. Why don't you go home and take a bath and have a good night's sleep? Let Jamie stay here, as long as needed, while you spend some time focussing on yourself. You can maybe go home, to your parents for a while and just let them help you through this. It could help?»

«That's not a bad idea actually. I haven't seen them in a while» Haley reasoned as she nodded quietly.

«Nathan loves you, Haley. And he loves your baby. He's just in a dark place right now but as soon as he gets some good news, he'll come home and you two can talk things out. People who love each other always find their way in the end. And don't worry about Miss Gatina, she's not his type» Dan winked as Haley let out a shaky laugh.

«Thank you, Mr. Scott. I really needed this!»

* * *

«Nathan?»

He turned around to the voice and was met with a pair of green eyes he really wished he could avoid.

«Rachel, I'm a little busy» He declined.

«With what? Starring at you child for hours, or drowning yourself in self pity?» Rachel suggested as she moved closer.

«What is that supposed to mean?» Nathan frowned angrily as she took a seat next to him.

«When was the last time you played with you son, Nathan?» Rachel asked, proving her point.

«My family is none of your business, Rachel. Please leave»

«Alright, I'll leave. But if you don't go home soon, she's not gonna let you» Rachel said cryptically as she got up and walked towards the door. Nathan frowned while processing her words. What did she mean by that? He decided to go after her and ask.

«Rachel! Wait!» Nathan said as he reached her in the hall outside his daughter's room. «What did you mean by that?»

«You know exactly what I meant, Nathan. If you don't go home soon, and take care of your son or your unborn baby, or even your girlfriend. You're gonna lose her, just like you lost Brooke. And I don't think you want that, Nathan» Rachel smiled sympathetically.

«Haley wouldn't leave me in the middle of this. She actually has a heart and respect for the meaning; family» Nathan spat out angrily as Rachel rolled her eyes.

«Oh, get over yourself, Nathan! I see a lot more of her than you do these days! She's not happy, Nathan. In fact, she's really miserable. And I don't blame her. I would be too if you knocked me up, and then left me to take care of all you responsibilities!» Rachel bit back before walking away. Nathan was just about to call her back when Julie's doctor walked towards him.

«Dr. Scott! I was hoping to catch you! Julie's test results came back. She's gonna be fine, and she should be able to breathe on her own in the morning!» The doctor smiled as Nathan let out the longest breath he had ever held up inside.

«Thank you, Doc»

«Go home, Nathan. She's gonna be fine. You should go home to girlfriend and your son and spend some time with them. I'm sure they'll be just as happy as you are!»

* * *

Nathan got in his car as quickly as he could. He needed to see Haley. His heart ached for her. It had been over three weeks since the last time he felt her lips on his, and that was WAY too long. He smiled as saw the lights on in his bedroom, which meant that she was still up. He hoped James was asleep so they could spend some time together alone. He missed her in his arms where she belonged. As he parked in the drive way, he slowly made his way into the house and up the stairs, trying to make as little sound as possible. Luckily, the door to his bedroom was open and he walked over to it, getting ready to surprise her. But when he saw her, he stopped dead in his tracks.

«What are you doing?» His emotional voice said as she froze in her spot. Haley looked up at him, not really believing that he was finally home. She took a step backwards, like she was a little afraid of him before the tears started to make their way back down her cheeks.

«Haley? What are you doing? What is this?» Nathan asked again as walked closer and tried to take her into his arms, but she quickly moved away and went back to what she was doing.

«I can't be here anymore, Nathan»

«Haley! STOP!» Nathan called out as he jerked her hands away and heldt them in a tight grip.

«Let go of me, Nathan. I have to do this, for me and for my baby» Haley cried harder.

«Haley, you can't be serious. You can't leave! Not now! I need you» Nathan chocked back a sob as he let Haley's hands go.

«Yeah, we'll I've needed you for four weeks, Nathan. And guess what, you weren't there. So, excuse me for giving up on us right now» Haley bit out as she continued to pack the suitcase that was lying on Nathan's bed. «Why are you home anyway?»

«Julie's gonna be okay. She's gonna be able to breathe on her own in the morning. I just got the good news, and I wanted to share them with you and Jamie. Where is he?»

«He's with your parents. They offered to keep there him while I take some time of from this... Whatever this is» Haley dried her tears as she closed the suitcase and put it on the floor.

«Where are you going?» Nathan asked as he watched her sit it down by the door and turning to face him. Her face looked tired, and he could see that she had been crying a lot. She crossed her arms over her pregnant belly and looked at him with an angry look, like she was about to poor all her anger out on him.

«I'm going to my mother's house for two weeks. I haven't seen her in a while» She explained.

«And what? You planned on leaving a note and take off?» Nathan asked in disbelief as she shook her head in disappointment.

«Would it matter? You don't pick up you phone, you never come home. You haven't even checked in with your son in over two weeks, Nathan» Haley pointed out as she started to shake.

«I'm sorry, Haley. I've just been so caught up with Julie that I haven't had time to..»

«You've had more than enough time, Nathan! I get that you're scared, and afraid, and maybe even a little bit lost. But that is NOT an excuse to miss out on weeks of your children's lives. I don't expect you to find time for me in all of this. But I expect you to find time for Jamie, and for this baby because damn it, Nathan! They are your own flesh and blood! You are just the most self centred man I've ever met. And you don't care about anything but yourself and your feelings!» Haley cut him off, screaming at the top of her lungs.

«Haley! That is not true. I love Jamie, and I love our baby. And last, but not least, I love you! I'm so sorry for not being around more. But you have to understand, Haley. I was so scared of losing her! She's the last thing Brooke gave me, and I promised her that I would take care of her. And I failed!» Nathan screamed back as saw down on the bed with his hands in his head.

«You didn't fail, Nathan. Julie's lung giving out, was not something you could have foreseen or done anything about. We didn't know she was underdeveloped. The doctors didn't even see it on her check ups. If it's anyone's fault, it's theirs! They should have seen it coming» Haley reasoned, her voice a little more calm as she reminded herself that stress wasn't good for her baby.

«I'm really sorry, Haley. I really am. But I love you, and I want to make it up to you. Please don't leave me! We can work this out, and get back to where we were before this started!» Nathan desperately called out for her as he got up and walked closer, carefully not to preassure her.

«Oh, you mean on the roof of the hospital where we were arguing about you kissing Rachel?» Haley sarcastically let out as she watched him close his eyes in defeat.

«I told you that I didn't kiss her. She kissed me, and I pushed her away saying that I love you. I want you. I have no feelings, what so ever, towards Rachel and that will never change. You're the one that I want, Haley. You're the woman of my dreams» Nathan calmly finished as he walked closer and finally pulled Haley in for a hug. She didn't move, but she closed her eyes to the feeling of being in his arms.

«I'm sorry, Nathan. If you really cared, you wouldn't have missed out on our appointment today» Haley whispered softly as she felt Nathan's body stiffen beside her. He pulled away and looked brokenly into her eyes.

«That was today?» He carefully asked as she nodded with more tears in her eyes.

«I'm so sorry, Haley. I totally forgot about that. I know I should have been there, but you have to believe me! I love you, and I love our baby. I promise, I will never miss another one!» Nathan desperately tried to get eye contact with her again, but she pulled out of his grip and moved towards the door.

«Haley! Don't go. Please! I'll do anything!»

«I'm not the one you need to spend time apologising to, Nathan. Your son, is the one who has needed you the most these past weeks. He's the one you should spend some time with and beg for his forgiveness. I need time away, Nathan. I need to figure out if this is enough for me. Because right now, I can't even remember why I fell in love with you..» Haley trailed of as she picked up her suitcase and grabbed the door. Before she disappeared, she turned to give Nathan a last couple of words. He had his back to her at the moment, but she knew he was listening.

«It's a girl, by the way»

With those she six words, she closed the door and broke his heart into another million pieces.

**

* * *

**

Horrible, right? It will get better.. And worse.. I love drama :)

**Please review!**


	17. Timeout

**

* * *

**

Okay, so this chapter was really hard for me to write. Therefore it's kind of short. I hate Naley being apart, and if I could chose they would totally be together all the time. But I have to make this some sort of realistic as well, right? And who wouldn't leave to take some time of after being ignored for a month, while they are pregnant. I know I would!

**Anyway, back to the chapter. Thank you for the reviews, they are what inspires me to write!**

* * *

Thoughts were streaming around inside Nathan's head. Where was she? Was she okay? Why hadn't she called in the last week? How was their child? Had she started to kick yet? He lied another night in his cold and empty bed, thinking about her. He couldn't deny the cold, hard facts: he missed Haley like crazy. Nathan couldn't even remember the last time she had been in his arms, and he felt bad about it. The guilt had completely taken over his emotions, and he wished every day that she would come back so he could show her just how sorry he was.

In his mind, Nathan had thought out a long apology he would most probably forget the second he saw her. It started with apologizing for their first problem: Rachel. Nathan had never felt such intense hate towards any person before. Usually he wasn't the kind of guy who held a grudge against anyone, but this time he couldn't help it. He had told her face to face that he loved Haley, and that he didn't have any feelings for her at all. But would she listen? No, she was Rachel Gatina. She did whatever the hell she wanted without caring about what her actions could to other human beings. But then again, Nathan couldn't blame this totally on Rachel, even though he really wanted to! He knew it was mostly his fault for not taking better care of his girlfriend.

Every day, Nathan kicked himself in the head for forgetting their appointment. He could still hear her last words, ringing in his ears. _«It's a girl, by the way»._ Never in his life had Nathan been more upset with himself as when he heard that. He had missed it, the view of his beautiful child. He wished he could go back and just be there for Haley, like he was supposed to be. Maybe she would be there now if he hadn't screwed it up so badly? He really hoped it wasn't too late for him to do anything about it, because if it wasn't: Nathan wouldn't give up until Haley was back in his arms, where she belonged.

* * *

«Haley, Sweetie. Are you up?» Her mother yelled from the kitchen. Haley currently stood in front of her mirror, watching her growing stomach and smiling at the thought of what was inside. She loved touching herself these days, because she felt closer to her baby girl when she did. It was a nice gesture, one she had become addicted to.

«I'll be right down, Mom!» Haley replied as she pulled down her top and took a last look at her growing figure. Her babybump was clearly showing now, because she was about 5 months pregnant. Haley had spend the last couple of days dreaming about how it would be to become a mother. She had thought about all the things she planned to do with her little angel when she was born.

«There you are! Are you hungry?» Her mother asked as she watched Haley enter the kitchen.

«No, not really. I had breakfast two hours ago» Haley shrugged as she sat down by the counter.

«Great, I thought maybe we could have a little mother-daughter talk?» She proposed as Haley nodded. When she was younger, they were famous for their special mother-daughter talks. Haley wanted to grow the same type of bond with her daughter, that she had with her own mother: close, trustworthy and personal.

«So, talk to me, Sweetie. How are you feeling?»

«I'm fine» Haley brushed of as she placed one hand on her stomach.

«Alright, let's try this again. I am your mother, and I love you, but sadly for you I know you better than anyone else, so spill it! I want to know everything, Haley. I'm here to give you advice! You've got to use me for something anyway» Her mother joked as Haley let out a small giggle, impressed that her mother still had the power to see right through her lies.

«I'm fine, really.. I guess I'm just a little confused and scared mostly..»

«Scared of what?»

«How life will be when I come home. Will Nathan be there? Will we be able to get back to where we were? It goes on from there. There are just so many questions I have, that I can't really get an answer to and that makes me sad» Haley explained as her mother gave her an understanding look.

«Why did you leave in the first place?»

«It was just too much, you know? I've just had so much to deal with in the last month that I needed to get away and just focus on me for a while. I need to take care of myself, and I couldn't do that in Tree Hill at the moment» Haley finished as she dried a tear in the crook of her eye.

«Have you talked to him since you left?»

«No, he called but I never picked up. I don't really know what to say to him right now. We have so many issues right now with the whole Rachel thing, and Julie's illness as well as this pregnancy. It's just too much, you know? I can't deal with it all right now, especially not over the phone!» Haley continued as she fought to control her breath.

«Maybe you should give him a call? You miss him right?» Her mother proposed as Haley looked up in confusion.

«Of course I do, I miss him so much that I ache for him. But I can't just keep putting my heart on the line so he can crush it again, Mom!» Haley defended herself as her mother looked around, avoiding her look.

«I just think that you won't solve anything by avoiding each other. I'm sure he misses you even more than you miss him, since he has to live with the fact that he was a jerk as well. And something tells me that you aren't the only one with a broken heart right now, Haley. If he loves you as much as I think he does, his heart is breaking too. Being away from the people we love is extremely hard, and you're the second one he has to get used to leaving in just 6 months» She reasoned as Haley bit her lip nervously.

«Maybe you're right? Maybe I should give him a call just to check in?» Haley shrugged as she thought about it.

«It wouldn't kill you to tell him that you miss him, and that you love him. It's what you both need to hear right now. You should find comfort in each other, before you drift too far apart to fix your relationship. You get where I'm coming from?»

«Yeah, I do. I'll call him tonight, after Jamie is asleep. Maybe I can try and get some answers then, because I need them before I can go home» Haley finished as she dried the single tear that softly made its way down her cheek.

«Everything will work out, Princess. People who are meant to be, always find their way in the end. And by seeing you so in love, I can definitely say that you two are meant to be together. Screw the wannabe sex symbol that thinks she can take him from you. He is yours, and he loves you! Never forget that, Sweetie»

* * *

Nathan dragged his exhausted body across the hall to wake up his son. The past week without Haley had been horrible on him, and he missed her like crazy. Sometimes he swore he could feel her beside him in his bed, but then he would open his eyes and see that it was just an illusion. Haley hadn't called either, and she wouldn't answer his calls. Nathan was running out of ideas, but he had swore to himself that things would change now. He promised himself that things would be better for them, and the first step was to do something nice for Haley.

«Jamie! It's time to wake up, Buddy. Daddy has some fun stuff for us to do today!» Nathan encouraged in a 'happy' voice as he shook his son's sleeping body.

«5 more minutes, Daddy» Jamie mumbled as he twisted in bed, facing the other way.

«I don't think so, Mister. We are going to do something nice for Haley today! And I really need your help» Nathan pleaded as Jamie shot up from his previous position.

«We're doing something for Haley?» He asked, suddenly extremely psyched to get started. Nathan chuckled and nodded towards his son who immediately jumped out of bed and ran for the bathroom.

«Wait for me, I just have to go pee-pee!» Jamie yelled as Nathan continued to laugh.

«What do you think girls like on their walls?» Nathan asked as he stood in front of the, now white, walls of his eldest daughter's bedroom.

«I don't know, but the girls in my kindergarten always play with dolls and stuff. Maybe we could paint a Barbie doll or something?» Jamie suggested as he picked up his tiny paintbrush. It was a mini version of the one Nathan had in his hand.

«What colour do you think the walls should be?» Nathan continued.

«Pink? All girls love pink» Jamie reasoned as Nathan frowned.

«Yeah, but Haley hates pink so I don't think so. What is we paint it in your favourite colour, so it's something personal from you?» Nathan suggested as he watched Jamie's smile widen on his face.

«Really? We can paint the walls blue?»

«Yeah, but why don't we make it a light, sky blue. With some clouds on and a sun? And then we can paint the roof dark blue with hundreds of small stars, and maybe a shooting star?» Nathan smiled as Jamie nodded excitedly.

«I think Julie and the new baby would love that, Daddy! Haley too» James added as they started to paint the walls light blue while joking around and writing stupid lines on the walls, before painting over it. Before the day was over, they had finished the first layer on both the walls and the roof.

«Job well done, Son. Now, it's time for bed so go wash your face from this paint and put your PJs on» Nathan smiled as Jamie did as he was told to. He looked around the room and smiled at what they had been able to finish on their first day. He really hoped Haley would like the new nursery, which the new baby would share with Julie. He figured they could stay together for the first couple of years, since they were so close in age.

«I'm done, Daddy» Jamie exclaimed as he ran and jumpen on his bed. Nathan followed behind him and bent down so he could tuck him in and sit in the edge of his bed.

«Thank you so much for helping me today, Jamie. I didn't know you were so good with painting. Maybe you take after your Aunt Peyton?» Nathan loked as he stroke Jamie's head gently.

«Daddy? When is Haley coming back?» Jamie asked sadly as he watched his father's face twist.

«I'm not sure, Buddy. But it won't be long, I promise!»

«So it won't be like last time?»

«No, I promise. She'll be back in a week or so» Nathan assured him.

«Why did she leave?» Jamie continued as his face showed confusion and linger.

«Haley needed to go away on a little vacation, because she wasn't feeling so well and needed to rest» Nathan explained as best as he could, hoping James wouldn't bother to ask further,

«Was it my fault that she was so tired?» Jamie added sadly as he looked down.

«No!» His father assured him in a stern, yet concerning voice. «If anyone is to blame for this, it's me»

«Why?» James frowned.

«Because I didn't treat Haley so well for the past month. I didn't spend enough time with her, or the new baby. I was too busy with Julie and myself, and I didn't act so nice towards Haley» Nathan explained as he felt his eyes starting to tear up.

«It's okay, Daddy. Haley will come back soon!» James smiled aweetly as Nathan kissed his forehead.

«Good night, Kiddo» Nathan said as he walked towards the door and closed the lights.

«Daddy?»

«Yeah?»

«Will you please put on the CD Haley made me for Christmas? I have to hear our good night song before I sleep» Jamie finished as Nathan nodded and did what he was asked. He smiled at his young, but yet so clever and strong son. Not a day went by that Nathan wasn't extremely proud of Jamie. He could see so much of himself in his son and parts of Brooke as well. But mostly, it was Julie who took after Brooke. These thoughts sent Nathan's head towards his unborn child with Haley. He hoped she would look like Haley, with her cute little nose and perfect lips. He couldn't wait to meet his new baby girl!

* * *

Haley was lying nervously on her bed, twisting her phone around in her hand. She knew she had to call him at some point, but she didn't really know how to start or what to say. Could she say that she missed him? Or that she loved him? Or would that just sound weird since she left him?

«Here goes nothing..» Haley muttred as she dialled the familiar number and waited for him to pick up.

«Hello?» Asked a clearly tired voice in the other end.

«Hi.. Ehm, it's me. I'm sorry to wake you..» Haley started as she waited for his response.

«Haley?» Nathan asked, like he was checking if it was a dream or reality.

«Yeah, It's me, Nathan» Haley confirmed as she felt herself starting to tear up, just by hearing his voice.

«Oh My God, I'm so glad you called! How are you?» Nathan asked worriedly as she chuckled slightly.

«I'm fine, Nathan. I've been taking everything with a surprisingly calm, and I have had a lot of time to think about everything» Haley explained as she bit her bottom lip.

«Well, that's never good. What did you figure out?»

«That I miss you» Haley weakly replied as Nathan felt his heart beat twice as fast.

«I miss you too, Hales. You have no idea how much my heart aches for you!» Nathan assured her as she giggled slightly.

«So how are you, and what have you been up to this past week?» Haley asked, trying to lighten up the mood by changing subject.

«I'm doing okay. Julie is doing great, and she's coming home the day after tomorrow. Today, I've been hanging out with Jamie and working on a little surprise for you» Nathan smiled as he knew how noisy she would get by knowing there was a surprise waiting for her at home.

«A surprise? Nathan, you know I hate surprises!» Haley exclaimed as Nathan chuckled.

«You'll love this one. It was mostly Jamie's idea, I just did the work»

«So, Julie's okay?» Haley asked again, making sure it was a fact.

«Yeah, she's fine. I can't wait 'til have her home» Nathan smiled as he thought about his daughter.

«I'm so glad she's back to norm... Argh!» Haley suddenly exclaimed as she felt a kick from inside.

«What was that? Are you okay?» Nathan asked worriedly as he heard her little outburst.

«Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Your daughter is just really kicking me right now!» Haley laughed as she felt another jolt coming from her little girl.

«She's kicking?» Nathan smiled as his words, wishing so bad he could be there and feel it with her.

«Yeah, but I'm sure she'll kick for you as well once we get home» Haley giggled.

«Speaking of home, when are you coming back?» Nathan suddenly turned serious, and Haley could sence the sadness in his voice.

«I'll be back on Friday. My flight arrives as 4.10 pm.» Haley explained as Nathan felt another smile fill his sad features.

«Well, that only gives me about 5 days to finish my surprise for you!» Nathan chuckled as he ran his hand through his hair.

«I'll be there to pick you up on the airport»

«Thanks. Well, I should get some sleep. I'll see you Friday» Haley sighed as she prepared to end their conversation.

«Yeah, I'll see you then»

«Bye» Haley whispered.

«Bye» He replied. «Oh, and Haley?»

«Yeah?»

«I love you»

«I love you too, Nathan» She finished as the last tear slowly made its way down her cheek.

**

* * *

**

I know this was a short chapter, but I was seriously struggling with it so hopefully I'm forgiven. The next chapters will be filled with cute Naley stuff, just to give you some of that before the drama returns.

**I know you might be confused as to why they acted so natural over the phone, because Haley is supposed to be hurt and angry with him, but keep in mind that she loves him and misses him. Also, they didn't really discuss their issues, like she told her mother: She can't do that over the phone. They will have a talk in the next chapter that will be a wee bit more emotional. His phone call was just to break the ice ;)**

**Please review!**


	18. Lady and The Tramp

**So, I'm back with chapter 18 for you! I know you are all waiting for Nathan and Haley to get their asses in gear and fix up so I'm not going to ramble ;)**

**Enjoy the chapter, and please review!**

* * *

«Daddy? When is Haley coming?» James asked for the forty-second time in the past ten minutes.

«I said I don't know, James. Her plane just arrived, so she's probably still inside it. When she gets out, she will come out of that door, so we'll see her immediately» Nathan explained with a tired voice. They were both sitting in the arrival hall of Tree Hill Airport. He had left Julie with his parents, while Jamie had insisted that he should be there when his step-Mommy came home. And who was Nathan to deny him that pleasure?

«Is she going to be here soon?» He asked again.

«Jamie, stop asking I already told you about a hundred times!»

«Actually, I only asked forty-three times, and you didn't answer this last one!» Jamie pointed out.

«You counted?» Nathan frowned as he looked down at his son.

«Of course I did!» Jamie grinned while showing the space that was empty in his mouth, since he had lost his first tooth two days earlier.

«You are definitely your mother's son!» Nathan chuckled as he reached out and messed up Jamie's hair with his large hand.

«There she is!» Jamie exclaimed as he got up and ran towards Haley. «HALEY!»

«Hey Buddy!» Haley smiled as she bent down and hugged him tightly. «I missed you»

«I missed you too, Haley!» Jamie smiled at her, the happiness shining in his eyes.

«You lost your first tooth!» Haley said as she pointed at his mouth and James nodded excitingly while smiling wider.

«Wow, you're such a big boy!»

«Speaking of big boys..» Haley was brought out of her focus when a deep, yet very sexy, voice filled her ears. She looked up and into the deep and intense eyes she had missed so much.

«Hi..» He trailed of as she stood up and bit her lip nervously.

«Hi..» She responded in the same tone, unsure of what to say.

«It's good to have you back» Nathan shrugged as she smiled towards him and sighed loudly.

«Come here..» He instructed as he motioned for her to come closer. She did, and he pulled her against his body, feeling their little girl fill the space between them. Haley closed her eyes and breathed in his smell, feeling all her emotions surface as she let herself completely cave into their hug. Nathan smiled as he felt her arms grip around him and he used his left hand to caress her hair and hold her head closer to him.

«Can we please go?..» An impatient voice asked as the two adults quickly pulled apart, both feeling the void that was left where the other person had been seconds earlier.

«Sure Buddy, I just need to get, my suitcase first» Haley explained as all three of them moved towards the Drop-off carriage, looking for Haley's suitcase. Haley felt Nathan's hand on the lower part of her back, and she smiled lovingly towards him. It was a nice gesture, showing him he still meant to much to her and giving her hope that what he had planned for the night would win her back for good.

* * *

«Where are we going?» Haley frowned as they took a left turn, of the highway, too early.

«We are going to my parents' beach house. They already have Julie, and James is going to spend the night there» Nathan explained as Haley slowly nodded, not sure what she felt about being alone with Nathan all night. They probably needed to talk, and she was sure it would involve some tears and maybe a little yelling, so it was probably good for the kids to be out of the house.

«So, how have you been?» Haley asked with a tiny voice, hoping they could at least start of with some small talk before the big talk they needed to have later.

«Alright.. I've had a lot of time to think about stuff..» Nathan trailed of as he remembered his five year old son sitting in the back.

«About what kind of stuff?» Haley continued their conversation.

«We'll talk about when we get home» Nathan winked at her and she nodded understandingly. «What about you? How was it back home?»

«It was okay. My Mom still pretty much the same that she has have always been, which is completely insane. But still..» They both laughed as she took a deep breath. «I think I needed it»

«Yeah..» Nathan sighed as he forced his eyes back on the road, away from her deep brown ones.

«I'm bored.. Can we play a game?» A voice suggested from the back seat. Haley turned her pregnant body as far as she could so she could face him.

«Sure, Buddy. What do you want to play?»

«How about 'My ship is loaded with..' ? I love that game!» Jamie exclaimed as Haley nodded.

«Alright, I'll start. The letter is A, and my ship is loaded with apes!» Haley smiled as Jamie thought about what his reply should be.

«Well, my ship is loaded with.. apples! What about your ship, Daddy?» Jamie asked his father who hadn't said much in the last minutes.

«Ehm, I'm gonna have to say.. ammunition» Nathan bit his lip as Haley turned towards him with a shocked expression.

«Ammunition? Nathan he's five years old he probably doesn't even know what that is!» Haley laughed as Nathan broke into his famous smirk.

«I can't help it that I have a bad imagination, Hales!» He chuckled.

«Still.. You suck at this game!»

«Ammunition is what you put in guns.. And it kills people» Jamie stated proudly as Haley's shocked expression turned towards him.

«How do you know that, Mister?» She shook her head while giggling at this unusually gifted child.

«I'm smart! And it's your turn to load you ship!» Jamie said sternly, fixing the attention back to the game.

«Alright, my ship is loaded with aunts!»

«My ship is loaded with.. alphabets!» Jamie smiled as they waited for Nathan to contribute.

«Ahh, my turn again? Alright, my ship is loaded with.. Anti-depressives» Haley was about to comment again, but Jamie cut her to it.

«That is pills that people take when they're sad» He stated proudly as Haley started laughing and looked out the window..

«Oh my God..» She giggled as their game continued.

* * *

«Grandma! Grandpa!» Jamie yelled as he got out of the car along with his father and Haley. Nathan had his back pack in his hand and he leaned against the car beside Haley while they waited for his parents to come outside.

«Is that my grandson? No, it can't be.. He's missing a tooth!» Dan exclaimed as he walked down the stairs towards Jamie.

«It's me Grandpa. The tooth will grow back out, right Grandma?» He asked Karen who had come down behind Dan, carrying Julie in her arms.

«That's right, Mister. Now say goodbye to your Daddy and Haley so we can go inside. I have ice cream for you!» Karen smiled as James' eyes widened and he ran towards his dad.

«Bye Daddy. Bye Haley» He said in a rushed tone as he ran back towards his grandmother.

«Not so fast, Mister! Come back here and give you Daddya hug!» Nathan instructed as Jamie froze, turned and hurried back to him.

«There we go!» Nathan smiled as he hugged his son, and lifted him up so Haley could do the same without having to bend down with her now, 5 months, pregnant belly.

«Bye Buddy. Be good for Grandma, alright?» Haley smiled as Jamie flashed his tooth-missing-grin.

«It's good to see you, Haley. Cause when you come back, his smile comes back» Karen winked, motioning towards the smirk that currently played out across Nathan's face.

«Mom..»

«It's good to be back, Mrs. Scott» Haley cut in as she looked down towards the little girl in Karen's arms. «Hey Julie»

«She missed you as well!» Karen smiled while handing Julie over to Haley, so she could hold her.

«Oh.. I'm so glad you're okay..» Haley trailed of while starting to cry.

«Hales, it's okay» Nathan comforted her while stroking his daughter's cheek.

«I know. It's just all the stupid hormones. It's making me an emotional wreck!» Haley exclaimed as Karen laughed.

«It will get better, trust me»

«Thanks» Haley smiled as they finished up and parted ways. It was nice for Haley to finally feel fully accepted by Nathan's parents. But at the same time she knew she could never be the new Brooke. Haley just hoped there was room for a Haley in their family instead of a new Brooke...

* * *

When Nathan parked the car in the garage, Haley could feel the seriousness of the whole situation form in her stomach. She knew what was to come, but she hoped it wouldn't end badly.

«Before we go inside.. You have to put this on» Nathan brought her out of her thoughts while holding up a scarf.

«Why?» Haley frowned sceptically.

«Because, you have to be blind folded for this!» Nathan reasoned as Haley turned around so he could tie the scarf around her small head. «Alright, wait here while I open the door for you»

«What is going on?» She laughed as he opened her door and guided her out of the car, and headed for what she assumed would be the house. Haley felt the ground change as they stepped into the house, and they made a couple of turns before he stopped and let go of her hand.

«You can look now» Nathan mumbled as Haley reached up and removed the blindfold. She looked around in complete shock as she took in their surroundings.

«Wow, Nathan.. This is really nice! How did you do this?» Haley smiled as she touched the table set in front of her eyes. In the middle there were a bouquet of the same flowers he had given her after Brooke's death, and all around them were lit candles, making it the most romantic room she'd ever seen.

«I had some help» Nathan shrugged as he took out her chair and helped her sit down. «I'm just going to get the food»

«Wow, I can't believe you did all of this for me» Haley said, still pretty shocked and breathless, as he came back in the room with two plates in his hands. He placed one in front of her and she sent him a loving smile at the dish he had chosen.

«I figured you would like some Italian food tonight» Nathan winked as he sat down in front of her.

«I feel like Lady from 'Lady and the Tramp'» Haley laughed as she looked down at her plate of spaghetti with meatballs in it.

«Maybe that's the point?» Nathan smirked his most charming smile as she blushed.

* * *

After they were done eating dinner, Nathan and Haley sat down on the couch. She had a glass of water in her hand which she placed neatly on a coaster. Neither said anything for a couple of minutes, just enjoying the silence before they were forced to speak.

«So, I guess we should talk, huh?» Nathan finally spoke up as Haley closer her eyes, whishing she could just escape this extremely tensed conversation.

«Yeah, I guess we should..»

«Look, I'll start Haley» Nathan said as he sat up and placed his elbowes on his knees, resting his hand in his hand and taking a deep breath before he started speaking.

«I'm really sorry for everything I've put you through, ever since we started this relationship. I've screwed it up too many times to count, and I'm really sorry. When Julie got sick, I just lost it. And I lost focus of what was really important, which is her of course but also Jamie, you and our unborn daughter. I shouldn't have done that, but I hope that you can forgive me for it»

«Nathan..» Haley started as he looked up and into her eyes. «I forgave you a long time ago. But, I need you to know that if anything like this ever happens again; I will leave you. Like I said earlier, you can ignore me all you want, but when you start putting yourself before our child then I won't stand for it anymore! And I know you're sorry, but somehow that's not good enough. Because if you love your children as much as you say you do, this shouldn't even be an issue»

«I know that, Haley. And I was stupid and selfish, and I'm sorry. I'll do whatever I can to make it up to you, but I don't ever want you to question my love for our child, or any of my other children. Or you for that matter. I love all of you, and these past two weeks without you, I really got my ass kicked for treating you the way I did. I was just scared, Hales» Nathan explained as he leaned back in the couch and looked into the roof.

«I get that, Nathan..»

«..Actually, there are some things I haven't told you» He cut her of, avoiding her eyes.

«What do you mean?» Haley frowned as she studied his face closely.

«About four months after Brooke and I started out relationship, we found out that she was pregnant. We were first a little scared, but we promised each other that we could do it, even though we were young and still in the beginning of our relationship» He stopped, searching for the right words to use.

«What happened?» Haley asked him carefully while reaching out for his hand to show him her support.

«She lost the baby after about four months. One day his heart just stopped beating, and we went to the hospital only to find out that our baby boy was dead..» He trailed of with an emotional voice.

«Nathan..» Haley said breathlessly as she tightened her grip on his hand.

«Brooke was devastated. She wouldn't eat, sleep or do anything. The first month she just lied in her bed, starring out the window. I couldn't get through to her even if forced her to look at me. But finally we got through it and we made it through that, stronger than ever» He finished as he finally looked into Haley's eyes.

«I'm so sorry, Nathan.. I didn't know» Haley stated weakly as she leaned in to his body to comfort him.

«There is more» He mumbled as she looked up at him with questioning eyes.

«When James was just a few days old, his heart stopped working as well. For about a week, we didn't know if he was going to survive or not. Brooke was once again all over the place, and I was quite the mess myself. I spent every day by his bed, praying for his recovery. And when he finally got better, I was so relieved. But you have to understand, Haley. I lost my first child, my second one was close to death his first week and I lost my wife giving birth to my third child. And on top of that, I was losing my third child as well. I just..» Nathan trailed of again as he felt his eyes get teary thinking back.

«Nathan, I'm so sorry. I didn't know any of this. I should have been more supportive and understanding about this situation» Haley bit her lip as she started to cry as well. Deam those pregnancy hormones!

«No.. This doesn't excuse anything, Hales. It's the past, and I should know better. But you have to believe me; Nothing means more to me then my family. Okay?» Nathan looked directly into her brown eyes as he spoke, making sure she completely understood him.

«Yeah..» Haley smiled weakly as she wrapped her arms around him and brought him close to her pregnant body. When they pulled apart, she sat back in her corner of the couch, and he looked at her with confusion.

«We still have another topic to discuss..» Haley said as he looked down in shame.

«I thought we got passed that»

«We didn't even talk about it. If you don't remember correctly, I was about to leave you when we got the call that Julie was sick!» Haley pointed out as he sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

«Look, Haley» He said while taking her hands in his. «You are the only one I want. I don't even have the slightest interest in Rachel, okay?»

«Then why did you kiss her and lie about to my face?» Haley replied weakly as she shook her head.

«I know I should have told you about that stupid kiss, okay? But it didn't mean anything to me. I don't know if Rachel has this stupid crush on me or something, but I don't have any feelings for her. And I already told you that I didn't kiss her. She kissed me!» He pointed out while trying his best to make her understand.

«But you didn't push her away either! So on some level, you must have wanted it!» Haley reasoned as Nathan sighed deeply and stood up from the couch, walking over to the window.

«I just don't understand why you didn't tell me about it..» Haley weakly mumbled as she spun around in frustration.

«I didn't want to upset you! Alright?» He practically screamed as he massaged the space between his eyes with his fingers.

«Really? Because I was more than upset, Nathan!» Haley shouted back as she stood up as well.

«I know that now, but I never expected her to kiss me again and go brag about to you! And I did push her away the second time, okay? I pushed her away and told her that I was in love with you, and that we were having a baby together!»

«Why didn't you do that the first time!» Haley argued as tears began to fall from her eyes.

«Because.. I don't know.. I didn't think too much about it. It was just a simple goodbye kiss» He reasoned as he walked closed to her shaking figure, hoping to take her in his arms.

«Do you honestly believe that? That it was just a simple goodbye kiss? Because to me, it means so much more..»

«..It was for me! Okay.. How many times do I have to tell that it's you I want? That you're the woman who makes my heart beat every time I see you. That you're the last person I want to see when I go to bed, and the first one I want to see when I wake up. That after I met you, my life has been so much more than before? Or that when I look into your eyes, I know that I'm going to be with you forever!» Nathan finished as he now stood right in front of her.

«You really mean that?» Haley whispered as he brought a hand up to wipe away her tears.

«Every word» Nathan confirmed as he bent down to kiss her. It was a soft and passionate kiss which was filled with love, linger and lust. It soon developed into more kisses as he pulled her body as close to his as possible. They let their tongues massage each other for minutes, sending familiar sparks down their bodies. Finally, they pulled away when air became an issue.

«So you forgive me?» Nathan asked hopefully as she ran her hand through his short, dark hair.

«Yeah, I forgive you. I just don't want anything to come between us..» Nathan cut her of with another kiss, while smiling against her mouth.

«Come on, I want to show you something!» He smiled as he grabbed her hand and dragged her up the stairs.

«What's going on?» Haley laughed as they stopped outside Julie's door.

«Close your eyes» Nathan instructed, as Haley did what she was told. He opened the door and let her inside, placing her in the centre of their new nursery.

«Open them»

«Oh my God!» Haley exclaimed as she looked around. In stead of the crib that usually stood in the corner, there were now two identical cribs as well as new furniture. The walls were redone and the ceiling was filled with little stars, giving the night sky its perfect finish.

«You like it?» Nathan asked nervously as Haley walked around, touching everything in the room.

«Like it? I love it!» She laughed as she ran over to him and jumped into his arms. «Thank you» She whispered against his neck.

«Anything for my girl» Nathan laughed as he kissed her forehead lovingly. Finally things were looking good for them again, but like so many times before; he couldn't be more wrong...

**

* * *

**

I just love those cliff hangers, don't you:P ? Just so you know, I plan to have two more elements of major drama in this story. Which will begin in the next chapter ;) Rachel still isn't quite finished, but her last stunt probably won't play out the way you think... Just to give you a little taste of what is to come...

**Please review :)**


	19. Mommy's Little Angel

**Alright, so I'm back with the next chapter. I just want you all to know that I was really torn about writing this chapter or not. I had a plan for this story, but I felt like I should change it after the reviews I got. Although I decided to keep it, and I have finished this story so there is nothing left to do. I'm leaving in a week for France, and I want to finish uploading before I leave. Therefore I've decided that if I get 15 reviews, I'll give you the next chapter pretty fast, and so on. This story has 22 chapters, just so you know.**

**THIS CHAPTER IS M RATED BECAUSE OF SEXUAL CONTENT**

* * *

Two weeks had gone by, and March was in full gear. The leaves were changing, flowers were popping up everywhere, and the love between Nathan and Haley had never been stronger. In the past two weeks they had not only gotten back together, but also been able to strengthen their relationship. Karen and Dan were always over, looking after Jamie and Julie so the adults could have some time alone, which really helped them keep their love alive. Although they hadn't made love since October, Nathan could feel it coming. Haley was getting closer and closer to giving in, and her hormones were driving her crazy sexually. Even though Karen had accepted Haley into their family, Haley still hadn't gotten a warm welcome from her 'sister-in-law', so therefore she decided to do something about that.

Haley sighed loudly before knocking softly on the door. In her hands she carried with her a basket of newly baked muffins, hoping to win Peyton over with some chocolate chips. Sounds were heard from inside before a tired Peyton opened the door, only wearing sweatpants and one of Lucas' old shirts which was covered in paint stains.

«What are you doing here?» Peyton glared at her as she studied Haley.

«I was hoping we could talk» Haley spoke calmly, not wanting to rush anything.

«What about?» Peyton frowned.

«Can I come inside?» Haley carefully asked, but to her surprise, Peyton widened the opening and let her in. She followed Peyton into the kitchen where she placed her basket on the counter.

«I brought freshly bakes muffins with chocolate chip» Haley smiled, not receiving any response from Peyton though.

«Okay, I guess you don't like chocolate..» Haley trailed of with a sigh.

«Look Peyton: I know Brooke was your best friend, and I know you didn't approve of Nathan's relationship with me in the beginning, but I was hoping we could talk. Maybe get to know each other, so you would see that I'm not a bad person, and that I'm not here to steal Brooke's life!» Haley defended herself as Peyton watched her closely, not moving a muscle.

«What were you thinking coming here?» Peyton snapped as Haley placed her hand protectively over her stomach.

«Look, I'm going to be a mother soon. And I know how protective I am of my girl, just like Brooke would have been of her children. And I get that now that she's gone, you feel like you have to protect what she had. But I love Jamie, and I love Julie, and most of all: I love Nathan. I'm not trying to take Brooke's place as their mother, but why can't you accept me as Nathan's girlfriend? What did I ever do to you?» Haley felt herself getting tenser by the minute. She was tired of Peyton's vendetta against her, and she wanted answers.

«You came running into our lives and used the situation to get Nathan, that's what I have against you!» Peyton gritted.

«I didn't use the situation. Nathan was lost, and I was being his friend..»

«..Yeah, I can see that!» Peyton cut her of while looking at her stomach.

«My point is that I never planned this. I fell in love with Nathan a long time ago, yes, but I wasn't planning on doing anything about it! I never wanted you to hate me, that's for sure. But Karen has forgiven me and accepted me, so I don't understand why you can't?»

«I can't because you're becoming everything she was, okay! You're acting like their mother, and his wife. Her whole life has been forgotten because you came into the picture and took her place!» Peyton argued as Haley shook her head speechless.

«I never meant to take her place, Peyton. But I can't just walk away, can I?»

«No, I guess not» Peyton mumbled as she sighed loudly.

«I wish you would just give me a chance, Peyton. I'm not a bad person, and I would hate it if I have to bring up my little girl without speaking to her aunt. I just want to put this all behind us, so we can be friends. And I know that's what Nathan and Lucas want as well» Haley pointes out, letting Peyton know that her husband was just as tired of her pathetic vendetta.

«I guess you deserve that»

«Great. So, do you want a muffin?» Haley smiled slightly as Peyton held out her arm, smiling as well as Haley handed her a warm muffin. The two women sat there and talked for about an hour before Haley decided it was time to leave. She gave Peyton a friendly hug before leaving, and smiled to herself as she realized how great this was.

* * *

«Hey, where were you?» Nathan frowned as Haley entered their house. She had been gone about two hours, and Nathan had already finished putting Jamie and Julie to bed.

«I was with Peyton actually» Haley smiled as she sat down beside him on the couch.

«As in arguing, or as in becoming friends?» Nathan asked worried.

«As in giving each other a chance» Haley grinned as Nathan wrapped an arm around her, to bring her closer to his body.

«I love you, you know that?» He whispered with joy in his voice, so proud that Haley had guts enough to stand up to Peyton.

«I love you, too» Haley whispered back as she closed her eyes, listening to his heartbeat.

«Your heart is beating really fast» Haley pointed out as Nathan laughed.

«That's what you do to me, babe» He explained as Haley turned to face him with a happy look on her face.

«You are quite handsome, you know that?»

«I believe I do» Nathan laughed as she hit him playfully on the arm. When they had calmed down, Nathan decided it was time for his long wanted kiss. He leaned down and slowly captured Haley's lips in a sensual kiss. Haley was quick to respond as the kiss developed with hungry speed. She wrapped her arms around his body and brought him as close as possible, while stranding with one leg on each side of his body. Nathan's hands started to travel up her back, softly touching her skin.

«Nathan..» Haley moaned into his mouth as he felt his breath get heavier. Just the way she said his name made him crave her. Suddenly Nathan stood up with Haley wrapped around his hips, and headed for the stairs. As they walked towards his bed room, they stopped several times against the wall. Haley had left his mouth and was now sucking on his neck. The sensations he felt from her hot mouth were too great to describe. Suddenly they reached his bed, and he threw her down before pushing himself on top of her.

«Oh God..» Haley moaned again as she felt him move towards her weak spot, sucking hard on it so he knew his mark would be left. Although it had been about five months since they had done this, it felt more than right for the both of them. The truth was that Haley had felt a little scared to sleep with Nathan again, because of what happened last time. What if he rejected her again? She didn't know if she could take that...

«I missed this..» Nathan groaned as he felt Haley's hand under his polo. She was touching him all over his abs, tracing his muscles and playing with the small hairs under his bellybutton. He decided it was time for some clothing to come of as the need for Haley grew within him. It was something about her gentle ways that just turned him on so much more than he was used to.

«This has to go..» Nathan chuckled as he started to pull Haley's top over her head, revealing her baby bump as well as her breast which had gotten much bigger since she got pregnant. He quickly unclasped her bra and started to massage her breast. Haley let out a loud gasp as she felt his tongue brush over her erected nipple. Haley couldn't control herself much longer, and she practically ripped Nathan's polo over his head before she forced his mouth back on hers. They battled for dominance as their hands touched everywhere. Not long after, their jeans were also gone; leaving them in only their underwear.

Suddenly Nathan's slowed them down as he pulled away from a confused Haley. «Let's do this the right way this time» Nathan smiled as he kissed her gently and brought his hand up to cup her cheek. Their kisses were now slow, and Haley's hand ran through his hair softly while playing with the ones on the back of his neck. Suddenly Nathan pulled away again, and looked deeply into her eyes.

«I love you» He spoke as he watched her face break into a smile.

«I love you too» Haley pulled his face down, and gave him a really slow, but extremely sensual kiss. Nathan let his hand rest on her belly, as he started to kiss his way down her body. It started at her neck, going down to her collar bone, between her breast and finally her ended up on her stomach. Her softly stroke it as he looked at it with loving eyes.

«Daddy loves you too, princess» he spoke to his unborn daughter, making Haley smile even wider. Suddenly, she felt a firm kick from inside, and she met Nathan's eyes. He had felt it as well, and he couldn't help but smile at the feeling he got by knowing that his little miracle was inside of her.

«I think that means that she loves you too» Haley whispered as he came back up to her.

«Yeah? You think so?» he chuckled as she nodded and kissed him again. «Where were we?» Nathan asked, causing Haley to laugh happily. Her laughter quickly turned into desperate sighs as his hand started to pull her underwear down. It didn't help him much that she was wearing a silky, black thong. It just made him want her more! Haley quickly started to pull down his boxer as well, not wanting to be left the only one naked. Right before Nathan felt like he was about to explode, Haley stopped him.

«What?» he frowned concerned.

«Are you sure this isn't another mistake?» Haley bit her lip nervously while asking. She knew she wanted this, but she also knew she had to be sure before going there again with him.

«I love you, Haley» Nathan simply answered while kissing her lovingly, showing her just how much she meant to him. When he pulled away, she smiled at him and nodded, giving him the go signal. Slowly, Nathan placed himself at her entry and slid inside her wet centre. Haley's chest automatically pushed up against his, and she couldn't control the deep moan that fell from her lips. Nathan was taking his time, making every thrush last what felt like a lifetime, which caused Haley to beg him for more. He knew she hated being teased, but he couldn't help himself.

«Please.. Nathan..» She begged as he pushed deeper inside of her, feeling her tight walls close in on him as she got closer to her climax. Nathan felt like his whole body was on fire while she used her arms to hold him as close as her tummy would let them be. He picked up the pace before letting go and crashing into her, causing her to come as well. Nathan held his body still, staying inside her while catching his breath, and he bent down to softly kiss her as she opened her eyes.

«That was..» Haley trailed of, not sure which words to use.

«I know» Nathan smiled as he pulled out of her and collapsed beside her. He turned to face her as he intertwined their fingers and looking lovingly into each other's eyes. Haley felt like she was about to fall asleep, but quickly woke up when she felt her daughter kick furiously.

«I think you woke her» She started laughing as his face twisted in confusion. To show her what she meant, Haley reached for his hand and placed it on her exposed stomach, making him feel their little girl. They both smiled at each other when she continued to make her presence known.

«You know, we should name her» Haley proposed as he nodded slowly. «Why don't you decide the middle name, and I'll decide the first name?»

«I already know her middle name..» Nathan mumbled as he looked down.

«What is it?» Haley asked, forcing his eyes back on hers. She could swear she saw a hint of sadness in his eyes as he spoke.

«Brooke»

«That's a great name, Nathan. I totally agree with you» Haley reassured him as he smiled towards her.

«Really?» Suddenly his eyes were filled with pride and happiness.

«Of course. If it hasn't been for her, this little one wouldn't be here, would she?» Haley reasoned as she smiled sadly towards him.

«You know how much I love you?»

«You better» Haley winked as he bent down and kissed her softly.

«I love you too, by the way» Haley whispered once he pulled away.

«Have you thought of a first name?» Nathan asked as they

«A little» She started before continuing. «When I was little, I had this best friend who had this awesome mother. She was like a second mother to me, and I loved her very much. She died from breast cancer about four years ago, and that was a really hard time for me. But I have other names as well, so we don't have to use it..» Haley trailed of.

«Well, why don't we ask her?» Nathan proposed.

«How?» Haley laughed in response as he moved his head down to her stomach and started softly stroking it.

«Well, she's kicking like crazy right now, so why don't we ask her and if she stops kicking; we'll have our answer» he explained as Haley nodded in confirmation.

«Alright Sweetie. How do you feel about Deborah?» Haley asked smiling as they waited for their daughter's answer.

Kick.. Kick.. Kick..

«I guess not» Nathan sighed as he looked up into Haley's face. She was thinking heavily about other suggestions, and she finally found one she was happy with.

«What about Claire?»

Kick.. Kick.. Kick..

«Oh come on, Angel. Be good for Mommy» Haley let out a frustrated sigh as she ran her hand through her hair. While she thought about another name, Nathan suddenly realized something.

«Hales.. She stopped» He pointed out as Haley snapped her head up.

«Meaning what? That we should call our daughter Mommy? I don't think so, Nathan» Haley laughed.

«No, not Mommy. Angel!» He added with an excited face.

«You want to name our daughter; Angel?» Haley frowned as he nodded.

«She stopped kicking, didn't she?» He pointed out as Haley's features broke into a soft smile.

«Angel Brooke Scott» She exclaimed while closing her eyes. «I like it»

«I like it too» Nathan smirked as he kissed her tummy and moved back up, covering them up with the sheets and wrapping his hand protectively around Haley. He pulled her as close as possible, before they both drifted of to sleep.

* * *

Monday came way too fast for the loving couple. And with the Monday, there came work. Haley wasn't sure how she felt about going back after her break, and by lunch time she could feel all the comments and looks that was going around. Luckily for Haley, she managed to keep her head high and avoid everything, only focusing on how great her life was at the moment. She carried her lunch towards an empty table where she promised to meet Nathan. She was a bit early, but incredibly hungry, so she just started eating once she sat down. She felt a chair move beside her, but when she looked up, she didn't expect to find _him_ sitting there.

«Who are you?» Haley frowned at the man. She hadn't seen him before, but he was wearing the standard doctor's outfit, so she knew he worked there.

«A single guy who finds you extremely sexy» He replied while smirking at her.

«Excuse me?» Haley almost choked her sandwich when she heard his lame line.

«You heard me. So are you free Friday night?» He asked while raising his eye brows suggestingly.

«I'm pregnant, you idiot!» Haley exclaimed as his smirk just got wider.

«Yeah, I can see that. But I find your glow kind of a turn on!»

«Eww» Haley placed her sandwich down as her face twisted with disgust.

«Relax, I'm joking! What's your name?» He laughed loudly.

«Why on earth would I tell you that?» Haley questioned him as he continued to laugh.

«Because I'm new, and I don't know anyone here. And you look like a pretty friendly girl» He implied.

«I'm not sure if that's a compliment» Haley challenged as he smirked towards her.

«Come on. I'm Chris Keller. What's your name?»

«Haley James» Haley simply replied.

«I noticed you're not wearing a wedding ring. You're boyfriend knock you up and take off?» Chris cracked a smile, but Haley didn't see the humour in it.

«I would watch my mouth if I were you, Keller!» A warning voice shot from behind them, and they both turned to see Nathan standing behind them.

«Scott! So nice to see you again!» Chris smiled wickedly as anger flashed in Nathan's eyes.

«Sweetie, sit down» Haley tried to clam him as much as possible, and when he finally sat down beside her, she placed her hand on his and gave him a reassuring squeeze.

«So you're the father?» Chris laughed uncomfortably as Nathan continued to give him a look that could do more than kill.

«I think it's time for you to get lost, Keller» Nathan warned as Haley shot him a confused look.

«Alright. Chris Keller can tell when he's not wanted. I'll see you around, Natester!» Chris joked as he got up and walked away.

«What was that about?» Haley questioned him as Nathan put his head in his hands.

«I just don't like him» Nathan shrugged as he went back to eating his food like nothing had happened.

«Why?»

«Because he's an asshole»

«He's been here what? One week? And you already hate him? What did he do to piss you off?» Haley smiled as Nathan shot her a warning look not to push it.

«He just thinks he's God's gift to women as well as the best doctor to ever walk this earth!» Nathan accused.

«And he's not?» Haley asked, trying her best not to break into a wide smile.

«No! He's a freaking plastic surgeon! Everyone knows their just pretty boys!» He continued.

«Oh, and neurosurgeons are so much better?» Haley teased him.

«Yes! Hello? I don't spend my time checking out women's breasts! Or hit on pregnant women!» Nathan exclaimed heatedly causing Haley to no longer hold her laugher in. «It's not funny, Hales!»

«Oh, come on! Why are you so threatened?»

«I'm not threatened by some stupid Mama's boy!» Haley was laughing so hard, she had to hold her stomach, and that wasn't easy because of its size.

«I'm serious, Hales. He's been here a week, and he acts like he owns the place!» Nathan continued.

«Nathan Scott! Don't you think you're a little too old for jealousy drama? Seriously. You're acting like a psycho ex-boyfriend! So what, he has a high self esteem? Don't you?»

«That's not the same!» Nathan argued, but Haley wasn't finished.

«Oh shut up! And besides, he wasn't hitting on me! He was just making conversation!»

«Didn't sound like small talk to me!» Nathan shot back.

«You know what? He's new here. Do you blame him for trying to make some friends?»

«Well, hitting on my pregnant girlfriend doesn't score him any points in my friendship book!» Nathan was too annoyed to give in, and Haley was in no mood to fight.

«Well, I'm going to go. And you can come talk to me when you're not so childish!» Whit that, she stood up and walked away from him with firm steps.

«Haley!» He called her back, but she refused to turn around and kept walking until she was out of sight.

* * *

Haley continued towards the elevator, feeling like she could use a trip to the roof. It was always her thinking spot where she could get away from the world. Only Nathan knew about it, but she figured he knew not to bother her when she was annoyed with him. He would probably apologize once they were home.

«You're Daddy is really stubborn sometimes, Angel!» Haley sighed.

«Well, looks like we're taking the stairs» Haley pointed out, since the elevator took forever to arrive. Haley walked towards the staircase and began walking up. After about two floors, she stopped to breathe when a voice kept her from continuing.

«Dr. James!»

«What do you want, Dr. Gatina» Haley gritted through her teeth.

«Just wanted to say welcome back» Rachel smiled her fake smiled as she stepped up next to Haley.

«Whatever» Haley sighed as she shook her head.

«You know, I'm really sorry for the way we ended things»

«I'm sure you are, Rachel» Haley didn't even make an attempt to sound sincere, because she knew she was going to sound fake even if she tried not to.

«I'm just sorry everything is so hard for you. I wish it wouldn't have happened» Rachel sighed as she slightly smiled.

«What are you talking about now?» Haley asked her.

«Well, you know. When you're not here, Nathan has certain needs that have to be fulfilled from others. I'm just sorry it causes you heartache. I really liked you» Rachel shrugged her shoulders, trying to show how sorry she was.

«What is your problem? Are you delusional? Nathan doesn't want you, Rachel!» Haley yelled as she got closer to Rachel's face.

«Well, judging by the size of his dick when he's hard, kind of tells me otherwise!» Rachel smirked, causing Haley to lose it completely.

«Don't push me, bitch!» Haley warned as she pushed Rachel backwards.

«Oh! Two can play that game, you whore!» Rachel pushed back, causing Haley to grab her hair. Haley pulled it hard, making Rachel scream. Then, everything happened so fast, but at the same time it felt like time stood still. Haley managed to get in a slap, but that only made Rachel push her harder. Haley was forced to take a step back, but sadly the step wasn't much wider and she slipped, causing her body to fall backwards and roll down the stairs.

«HALEY!» Rachel screamed as she ran down to the lifeless body, lying on the ground. Blood was coming from somewhere, but Rachel couldn't tell in the heat of the moment.

«Oh my God» Rachel felt tears push as she shook Haley's body, without response.

«SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP!»

**

* * *

**

Cliffhanger, as always.. Please review, even if you hate it..


	20. Tears From A Broken Heart

**Thank you so much for all the reviews on the last chapter! I know many of you reacted to the accident, but I just want you to know that this story has been planned for a long time. I thought about changing the plot, but everything had to be changed that way. So, I'm sorry if some of you don't like the plot anymore. Anyway: here is the next chapter. Filled with emotions and pretty sad if you ask me.. **

**Drama4zashley-Naley:** **I loved that you guessed what would happen, maybe you were right. Maybe you weren't.. You'll just have to read and see ;)**

* * *

It weird how your life can change in a matter of seconds. Maybe just with a blink of an eye, something is different. In this case, several worlds were changed forever in just 10 seconds. That's how long it took for Haley's body to fall down the steps and land on the ground. In those 10 seconds, two lives were in the balance. One could only hope that both of them made it...

«SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP»

Rachel's cries were heard through the walls, and it didn't take long for others to arrive, find a trolley and lift Haley's body onto it. The small woman wasn't heavy, even with a five months old baby inside of her. Quickly they managed to page her doctor, and it didn't take long for Dr. Smith to arrive and run Haley into the nearest available operating room.

Rachel stood speechless behind, watching Haley disappear into the OR. She didn't know if Haley was still alive, or her baby for that matter. There had been blood, but she was too shocked to find its exit. Everything happened so fast. Rachel couldn't do anything but sit down against the wall and cry her eyes out. For the first time in a long while, she didn't know where to go or what to do. Everything was just blank, and the tears kept coming.

* * *

For Nathan Scott, the world moved in normal speed. He smiled warmly towards the old lady he had just examined, and was happy to tell her that she could go home in a couple of days. Her surgery had gone well, and everything was going to be okay. She was luckier than him, but he didn't know that yet.

«NATHAN!» An exhausted voice caught his attention, and he turned to find Gigi standing by the wall. Her eyes red from crying, and her body shaking. She tried to catch her breath, but no words were able to get out.

«What's wrong Gigi?» Nathan frowned as he hurried towards her. Gigi kept breathing loudly as more tears escaped from her eyes. Nathan didn't know what to do, so he gripped her shoulders tightly and shook her.

«What is going on?» He tried again.

«Haley.. Baby..»

«What about them? Are they okay?» Nathan panicked as he watched Gigi cry. «What happened?»

«NATHAN!» Another voice called out as he turned to find Jake behind him.

«Jake, what's going on? What's wrong with Haley and the baby?» Nathan's eyes were glued to the sad expression on Jake's face. He could tell something was wrong, but he had seen Haley an hour earlier, and everything seemed fine then. What could possibly had happened since then?

«You should come and see for yourself, Nate» Jake explained calmly, but Nathan could clearly see the sympathy in his eyes.

«Cut the bullshit and answer me Jake. What happened to my daughter?» Nathan was beginning to get angry. He hated not having the answers, and he felt like everything was out of his control. Somehow, he had no power over his life at the moment.

«I'm sorry, Nate. There was nothing we could do»

«What do you mean? What happened?» Nathan's desperately cried as he felt his eyes water up.

«Haley got into a fight with Rachel on the stairs. Things got out of hand, and they started pushing each other. Haley ended up falling down, and..» Jake was unable to finish his sentence.

«Where is she?» Nathan simply replied, not believing anything until he could see it for himself.

«Room 417. She's asleep from the emergency operation Tim had to perform..» Jake could get out more, because Nathan had already taken of. He was now running towards the room where his life would change forever.

* * *

About an hour later, Haley stirred in her sleep. She felt a warm hand stroke her hair softly, and she woke up to look into Nathan's dark eyes. He had a worried expression on his face, and his eyes showed her nothing but sorrow and grief. Haley tried to sit up, but her body was exhausted and a sharp pain flew through her muscles.

«Shhh, take it easy» Nathan's husky voice. «How are you feeling?»

«What happened?» Haley sighed as she adjusted her eyes to the light.

«You don't remember anything?» Nathan questioned.

«I was going to roof, to think. And I met Rachel on the stairs. And she said she slept with you, and I pushed her. And then I lost my balance, and I fell..» Haley suddenly turned quiet as she understood exactly what had happened.

«Angel..» Her low voice pleaded him, while looking deeply into his eyes.

«I'm so sorry, Sweetie» Nathan's voice cracked as he watched all colour drain from her face as it turned white.

«No, you're lying» Haley accused as her whole body started shaking.

«Hales..»

«..NO!» She cut him off. «She's still kicking inside of me, like she does every morning when I wake up. And she will still kick when I go to bed tonight. She's here, I can feel her!»

«Haley, Baby..» Nathan reached for her hand, but she beat him to it and jerked it away.

«You're lying! My daughter is still alive. I can't lose her, I won't!» Haley screamed as she started crying hysterically. Nathan's strong arms forced her against his body as he held her close, letting her completely soak his shirt in tears. It took him almost 15 minutes to calm her down. All the time he whispered soothing words into her hair while stroking her back and kissing her forehead. He knew he had to be strong for her, even though all he wanted was to break down completely and forget about everything. He had lost a child once before, and it still hurt as much as it did the first time.

«I'm sorry, Dr. Scott, Dr. James. Would you like to see her?» A nurse knocked softly on the door and popped her head inside as she gently spoke. Haley broke free from Nathan's grip and looked at him with puffy, pleading eyes.

«Yes please» Nathan answered as he held Haley's face between his hands, forcing her to look at him. «I know it hurts Hales, but we need this»

Haley nodded as she looked towards the door where the nurse entered again, this time carrying a blanket in her arms that Haley knew contained her baby girl. She felt her whole body tense as the nurse walked around her bed and placed the baby gently in Haley's arms.

«For what it's worth, she's really beautiful» The nurse said as she looked at the broken parents with sorrow filled eyes.

«Thank you» Nathan mumbled while looking down at his daughter. He felt the tears press as he studied her little hands and features. She was so tiny, like one of his elder daughter's dolls. He heard the nurse quietly mumble something about leaving them alone before exiting the room, before looking up at Haley who had stopped crying.

«Look at her, Nate» Haley spoke in awe. She was softly stroking Angel's little cheek while playing with her small fingers. «She's so little, like a princess»

«She's beautiful» Nathan croaked out, not sure he could rust his voice to say much more.

«I can't believe we're never going to hear her laughter, or watch her smile. We don't even know the colour of her eyes..» Haley trailed of as the tears returned and started streaming down her face. Nathan didn't know what to do, he just stood up and walked over to the window. Not able to look at her any longer.

«I bet she would have been the prettiest girl in her class. Head cheerleader, and home coming queen her senior year of high school. She would have lots of boyfriends, and you would constantly try scare away every boy who looked her way, together with Jamie who's gonna be the perfect big brother. And then she would get straight As, because she smart, just like you are. And she would be loved because she was so great, and because her kindness was never ending» Haley sniffled.

«Please stop, Haley» Nathan pleaded from the window. He hated listening to all the 'what ifs..' They had to face that it was never going to happen, not dream of what was supposed to be. That would only give them more grief.

«Do you want to hold her, Nate?» Haley asked as he turned to her with red eyes, it wasn't hard to see that he had been crying. «Come on»

Nathan took slow steps towards Haley who was holding Angel up at him. He bent down and carefully supported her head while placing her in his arms. He looked at her as he felt her cold fingers against his skin. He had to breathe deeply to keep himself from breaking down completely, which he didn't want to do in front of Haley.

«Hey Princess» Nathan spoke as Haley smiled sadly towards him. «Daddy loves you»

«Dr. Scott. We have to take her back now» The nurse said as she came back into the room.

«Can we just have a few more minutes, please» Nathan begged her as she nodded understandingly. Nathan looked at Haley who had a frozen expression on her face. He walked towards her and sat down beside her on the bed. He kissed his daughter's head softly while saying his goodbye before handing her back to Haley so she could do the same. Haley held Angel tightly against her chest, like she was protecting her from the outside world.

«Alright, are you ready» The nurse asked as she entered the room again. Nathan looked at Haley who starred out into to space.

«Hales..» He broke her out as she starred at him with a blank look. «Say goodbye»

«No» Haley refused, holding her daughter as close as possible.

«Haley..»

«I said NO!» Haley interrupted him.

«Miss James, I have to take her back» The nurse explained as gently as possible.

«This isn't your child, you don't know anything» Haley bit out as she sent the nurse a fierce look.

«Haley, you can do this» Nathan comforted her, knowing exactly how she was feeling. Haley turned to him with tears in her eyes.

«I can't..» She whispered as she started crying again.

«Yes you can. You have to» Nathan spoke again, but Haley shook her head. She wasn't strong enough to let her baby girl go. She couldn't do it!

«Miss James..» The nurse said again, but Haley stopped her with a warning face.

«Don't come any closer, I'm not giving you my baby!» She practically screamed as Nathan closed his eyes in grief. He knew this would be hard on Haley, but he never expected her to freak out this way.

«Miss James..»

«I said NO!» Haley screamed again as Jake entered the room. He had heard the noise and figured what was going on.

«Haley..» He spoke softly, getting her attention.

«What? Are you going to take her from me as well, Jake?» Haley cried towards him with pleading eyes, begging him to let Angel stay where she belonged.

«Haley, she's not really here. It's just her body. You need to let it go» Jake explained as he came closer.

«I'm not giving her to you!» Haley protested as Jake looked at Nathan for help. Nathan understood his part in this, and he sighed loudly before turning to Haley.

«Haley, Sweetie. You have to do this. You're strong enough to do this. I'm right here» Nathan comforted as he stroke her arm. She looked at him, not sure whether or not to say anything.

«Nathan..» She pleaded, but he held his arms out, signalizing for her to hand over their daughter. Haley looked down and kissed Angel before softly handing her back to Nathan who passed her on to the nurse and hugged Haley's shaking body closely. She cried for what seemed like hours, holding Nathan tightly until she fell asleep in his arms, exhausted from all the crying she had done. Nathan placed her sleeping body down on the bed before walking out of the room and sitting down in the nearest chair, resting his head in his hands and letting the tears fall from his eyes. He couldn't believe how much the last hours had changed his life completely. Somehow, it felt like nothing would ever be the same again.

* * *

«Nathan!»

He looked up and right into the worried eyes of his mother. No words were able to be formed from his lips, so instead he got up and wrapped his arms strongly around her. Nathan felt his whole body shake as his mother whispered soothing words in his ears while stroking his back. He could see that she had been crying as well, and her eyes told him that she was terrified yet curious to know what had happened.

«I got a call, saying that I needed to come straight away. What's wrong? Is it Julie again?» Karen's own voice cracked at the thought of Julie being back in her hospital bed. She prayed every night that she never would have to go through that again.

«No, Julie's fine. It's the baby» Nathan croaked out.

«What's wrong?» Karen's eye were filled with horror while she waited for his response.

«Haley had an accident, and she fell down the stairs. The baby didn't make it»

«Oh Nathan..» Tears streamed down Karen's face as she once again buried herself in her son's arms. She sulked loudly, letting everyone around know just how much heartbreak she was feeling.

«How is Haley doing?» She asked once they broke apart and sat down in the chairs.

«She sleeping. We got to see her for a little while, and she was beautiful. Ten little fingers, and ten little toes. But she was so cold.. I couldn't.. I just.. Haley cried herself to sleep when they took her away» Nathan struggled in finding the right words to describe his feelings. He had never been good at it, but now it seemed even harder.

«Oh poor girl. She must be devastated»

«Yeah, she is..» He agreed as he looked down and leaned him elbows on his knees, so he could support his head. Karen kept stroking his back, trying her best to stay strong and not cry.

«What am I going to do, Mom?» Nathan's broken whisper was so low, she could hardly hear it.

«Everything is going to be okay, Sweetheart. I promise. You can get through this. Haley loves you, and you love her. And it's not going to be easy, but you have to be there for her in every way, because she's probably going to need you now, more than ever!» Karen explained as Nathan starred at her with swollen eyes.

«I just don't understand why this had to happen! Everything was finally going good for us, and the future was looking bright. It's not fair!»

«It's never fair, Honey. You just have to believe that everything is going to be alright. Keep your head up and remember that there is more to life. Just don't bury yourself like last time, okay? Because Jamie, Julie and especially Haley will need you so much in the future» He couldn't really say it helped much at the moment, but Nathan was glad that his mother supported him in this. He knew it would take so much of him to get through this, but he was cetermined to do it. No matter what life threw his way, he would get through it, and Haley would be by his side. Nathan was never going to give up on their love. He had lost Brooke, there was no way he would lose Haley as well.

* * *

Light rain fell on his head as Nathan walked slowly towards his destination. He hadn't been here in a while, but he figured he needed to return with the latest incidents in mind. Somehow he knew it would make him feel a little better, even if it was just for a few seconds. The stones cracked beneath his shoes as he walked with heavy steps, and finally arrived where he was headed.

«Hi Brooke»

Her stone looked slightly darker, like she shared his pain. Nathan knew Brooke could see deep inside his heart, and he figured she still could. They always shared the ups and downs with each other, and even though she was gone now, he knew she still wanted to take part in his pain.

«I'm sure you know how hard the past six hours have been on me. You always know how I'm feeling..» He trailed of as he searched for the right words to use.

«I guess I just don't understand. First our child, then you, and now Angel. Why is everyone taken from me? What did I do wrong? Is there anything I can do to fix this? To fix this bone crushing pain I have? Please just say it, and I'll do it. I'll do anything to make it go away. Not just for me, but for Haley as well. We didn't need this, and I don't know if we can make through this!»

«I know I have to be strong for Haley and the kids, but I can't keep it in anymore. I'm lucky to have you to dump my problems on, huh? I feel like I have to be this rock that they can lead on and cry on, but I need someone to cry on as well. I need somewhere to get my feelings out, and I guess that's where you come in?» Even in his misery, Nathan was able to chuckle slightly.

«I know Angel is in good hands with you Brooke, and I trust you to take care of her. Please let her know how much I love her, and how much I miss her, and how beautiful she is. I'm sorry that I couldn't protect her better, but I'll never forget her. Please just let her know that, and lover the way I do. I trust you, Brooke. I always have, and I always will. I love you»

**

* * *

**

Please review, even if you hate it! The next chapter is gonna be pretty long, and two months ahead so it's full of flashbacks. I think I'm going to like writing it. Well, I'll stop now. You know what to do!

**15 reviews gives you the next chapter, people. I have 80 alerts for this story, so it shouldn't be too hard!**


	21. I'm Still Here, I Still Care

**Hi again, and thank you for all the reviews. I'm very happy that so many of you liked it, and that I succeeded in bring the emotions out. Thank you :) **

**Now, I'm sorry to disappoint you (in a way), but Rachel won't be in this story anymore. At least she won't say anything. I've decided that I didn't want to focus more on her, but I can tell you that she did not get fired, because it was an accident. In case anybody didn't get it, Haley falling wasn't something Rachel wanted and she didn't mean to push her so hard. Nathan has forgiven her, and she has actually been a good friend for him after Angel's death. Haley is a different story, but you'll find some of that in the chapter. I hope it's okay that I decided to leave her out of this. **

**This is the next to last chapter, sort of sorting everything out for Naley. So this is two months ahead, so that's clear. Thank you for still reading, and enjoy the chapter :) I think you'll like it, at least parts of it..**

* * *

«So, how have things been between you since our last session?»

Haley starred at the red headed woman in front of them. She couldn't believe she was back here again, although she knew why she was here. It was all for Nathan. Things had been pretty bad for them since they lost their baby girl, two months ago. They didn't share much anymore, and their sexual life was as good as dead. Haley felt so uncomfortable, she couldn't even let him touch her. She knew it drove Nathan crazy how she was all hot and cold, but Haley had no control over herself and her feelings at the moment. She had been pretty shocked when he had suggested couples therapy to get through their problems, but she knew he meant good. He loved her, and she loved him back.

«Pretty much the same» She could hear Nathan mumble. He was sitting at the other end of the couch, and he looked pretty exhausted from dealing with everything. Haley knew it was hard for him when she closed herself of from him, but she couldn't help it. Everything broke when they lost Angel.

«We spent the last session discussing you two as a couple, now lets focus on your problems and see if we can get you to open up a bit. That seems to be the problem, doesn't it? Apart from losing your daughter, what do you think is your biggest issue, Haley?»

Haley met her eyes as the thoughts ran crazy around in her head. What do you answer to such a question? And is there only one? Haley didn't know what to say, but she knew with name came to mind.

«Rachel»

«What about you, Nathan?» Their therapist shifted her gaze towards Nathan who was shaking his head slowly.

«Haley won't open up to me. She won't tell me how she's feeling or what she wants out of her relationship. I can't get through to her. That and Chris Keller»

«So you both feel like other people are coming between you?» She asked them as they both nodded.

«Haley, why is Rachel a problem?» Haley shifted nervously as she sat up and looked angrily over at Nathan.

«Oh, I don't know? Maybe because she's in love with my boyfriend, and even though she killed our baby, she won't leave him alone? She has no respect for others and she only thinks about herself and sex 24/7!»

«Haley, how could you say that? Fine, Rachel has said and done things in the past that didn't help our relationship, but..»

«Didn't help our relationship? It almost ruined us, Nathan! She wouldn't stop kissing you, and she wouldn't stop rubbing it in my face!» Haley interrupted him.

«Alright, fine, but that's in the past. Since your accident, she has been nothing but a good friend. She feels horrible about everything, and she wants to help!» Nathan defended Rachel, which only made Haley angrier.

«What makes you unable to forgive her and see things from Nathan's side, Haley?» The therapist wondered as Haley sighed loudly.

«Let's see..»

FLASHBACK

_Haley had been back to work for about two days when she got ready to eat lunch with Gigi. She had stopped eating with Nathan, since their relationship was pretty much on the rocks at the moment. They both sat down by a table and started eating. Haley looked around and noticed Rachel sitting by herself. They hadn't spoken since her accident, but that didn't mean that Rachel hadn't tried to apologize. It was just too hard for Haley to go back and forgive everything Rachel had done to her in the past. She knew Rachel never meant for her child to die, but it still hurt pretty bad. _

_«Where is your head at, Hales?» Gigi wondered as Haley continued to stare at the red head, especially since her boyfriend now had sat down beside her and joined her in eating. Haley could see that he hadn't noticed her there yet, if he had he probably would have come over to sit with her. But she still couldn't find herself to figure out how he could sit down beside Rachel after everything she had done._

_«They sit together every day. I think they have become friends or something» Gigi explained as she followed Haley's focus. Haley looked at her strangely before returning her eyes towards her boyfriend. She missed him, she couldn't deny that! Haley loved Nathan with all her heart, but everything was just so messed up at the moment. _

_«Do they seem like friends to you?» Haley asked hurtfully while watching Rachel rub Nahan's arm and stroke his cheek. As lunch continued, Haley had watch them laugh and smile at each other several times. The hurt was clearly written on her face as she finished up and took the rest of the day off._

END OF FLASHBACK

«I already told that she's only helping me through this. She know that I love you, Haley, and only you! I've made it clear that she has no shot with me, because my heart belongs to you» Nathan sighed as his sad eyes met hers.

«I though it belonged to Brooke» Haley mumbled as the therapist watched the couple argue with interested eyes.

«Why would you say that, Haley?» She wondered.

«Because when ever he doesn't get exactly what he wants, he runs to her so he can cry» Haley gritted with jealousy in her voice. She couldn't hide that she was jealous of Brooke in so many ways. Why couldn't he just talk to her about his feelings?

«Well, at least she listens to me» Nathan replied in the same rude tone.

«So you don't feel like Haley listens to you?» Dr. Cullingham asked him.

«I feel like she doesn't even want to hear my voice at times. She shuts me out and we don't even communicate properly» Nathan explained as Haley rolled her eyes.

«How can you say that? I've been here for you like no one else this past year!»

«Yeah, you have. But you won't let me be there for you and when that fails, everything does» Nathan explained as Haley closed her eyes, unable to look at him anymore. She knew this was mostly her fault, and quite frankly she didn't know why she had such a hard time with talking about her feelings around Nathan. Maybe this therapy thing wasn't so bad after all.

«Why is it hard for you to talk, Haley?»

«I don't know. I just feel like I'm not myself anymore. I lost a piece of me when I lost Angel» Haley said sincerely.

«I lost a piece of me too, Hales» Nathan cut in.

«I know that, but it's not the same» Haley sighed loudly.

«Well, what do you feel? Are you sad, happy, broken? Anything?» Dr. Cullingham pushed on.

«I'm lost. I don't know what to do, or say, or feel. I'm just here, and I do what I do every day, but I don't have energy to do anything different. I've given all that there is to give, and I'm empty» Haley felt a tear push as she spoke about her feelings.

«What do you think you need to find yourself again? Love?»

«I don't know. Maybe» Haley shrugged, not sure what to answer.

«I love you, Haley» Nathan sighed as he reached for her hand. He took it in his own and intertwined their fingers, hoping it would show her how much she meant to him.

«How is your relationship physically these days?» The therapist asked them as they both looked down in shame.

«Horrible..» Nathan finally came up with as Haley looked away.

FLASHBACK

_Haley was lying on their bed, looking into space. She wasn't thinking about anything special, but at the same time she was too occupied to sleep. Nathan hadn't come to bed yet, but he always stayed up late so she would be asleep when he went to bed. Haley knew he was just keeping his distance to respect her, but at the same time she didn't know when she would be ready to be close to him again._

_«Are you asleep?» His low voice called out from the dark, but Haley didn't turn around to speak._

_«Yes» She simply replied without much emotion in her voice._

_«Are you tired?» Nathan asked again._

_«Yeah, but I can't sleep»_

_«Why not?» He pushed as she took a deep breath._

_«I don't know» Haley whispered as she felt the bed move beside her, meaning Nathan had gotten under the covers. She could feel his tense body, doubting how he should position himself, but she didn't say anything._

_«Would you please look at me, Haley?» He pleaded, but she kept still and refused to turn around._

_«Good night, Nathan» Haley's cold voice replied as she closed her eyes and prayed that sleep would come soon._

_«I love you» Nathan whispered back as he tried to wrap his strong arm over her stomach, but as soon as it landed there, Haley's hand grabbed his and pulled it away. She held it in a firm grip, far away from her belly while breathing deeply._

_«Please» Haley begged him as she felt the tears return. She was tired of crying, but somehow they wouldn't end. She had been crying non stop for the past month, since she lost her baby. «Don't touch me»_

_«Hales..»_

_«..No, just.. Good night, Nathan» Haley finished their conversation and turned completely away from him so he couldn't have her near him. She just couldn't be close to him at the moment. It was too soon.._

END OF FLASHBACK

«Why are you so afraid of contact, Haley?» The therapist continued with her questions.

«I don't know. I guess I just feel dirty. I feel like I should be sitting here with a big belly and a healthy girl kicking inside, and I'm not. I just can't be close that way right now..» Haley trailed of, not able to say anything else.

«Is it necessary for you to be active with a partner, Nathan?»

«No, I wouldn't say that. It's been this way for two months but I'm still here, trying to make it work. I'm not backing out or running scared. I'm fighting for our love» He explained as Dr. Cullingham watched them carefully. She could see the obvious distance between them, but their hands were still intertwined so she knew they didn't completely detest each other.

«Do you blame Nathan for the loss of you baby, Haley?» She wondered.

«Of course not» Haley breathed out while giving her a weird look. «Why would I think that?»

«Well, something is keeping you apart emotionally. So either you're blaming him, or you're blaming yourself» She reasoned.

«Maybe I do..» Haley sighed.

«Why would you do that? It was an accident..» Nathan cut in as he tightened his grip on Haley's hand.

«You weren't there, Nathan» Haley whispered as she looked at him with sorrow in her eyes.

«Maybe that's your problem. You feel like it's your fault that your baby is gone, so you can't be close to Nathan anymore. Emotionally and physically. Am I right?»

«That is probably part of the problem» Haley nodded as she ran her free hand through her hair.

«Do you feel like Nathan blames you?» The doctor asked her again.

«He doesn't say it, but I guess I feel like he thinks it» Haley shrugged, trying to avoid the broken look Nathan was giving her.

«Do you, Nathan?»

«Of course not. It was an accident. What happened, happened and there is nothing we can do about it now» He replied, but he was starring at Haley throughout it all.

«But are you sure she knows that?»

«What do you mean?» Nathan frowned.

«Are you sure that she know you don't blame her? And that she is sure that there is nothing you regret about this? That all your feelings are open. Have you told her that lately?» The red head lifted her eyebrows as she watched Nathan's face twist. He looked down for a couple of second before turning his body towards Haley and looking her straight in the eyes.

«I love you, and I don't blame you for any of this. I just don't want this to ruin us. I don't talk about her because it makes you sad, just like you didn't talk much about Brooke because you knew it made me sad. I'm trying my best to be the best man possibly for you, but I can't do that if you won't let me»

«You already are» Haley smiled weakly at him before looking down at their hands again.

«You mentioned another thing, Nathan. Who is Chris Keller?»

«He's Haley's best friend» Nathan pointed out with sarcasm in his voice.

«Why would you say that?»

«Because..»

FLASHBACK

_«Hales, are you eating lunch with me today?» Nathan asked her as he parked the car in the hospital garage._

_«I could, but I already promised Chris to sit with him. Besides, you have Rachel» Haley replied weakly before opening the door and jumping out._

_«Oh, and I won't be riding home with you either. Chris is going to drive me home later, I'll be working late» Haley finished as she walked away from him without much consideration. Nathan followed her, hurt and jealous._

_Fourteen hours later..._

_Nathan was sitting on the couch, drinking a glass of his finest scotch. It was almost ten p.m. and Haley was no where to be seen. He had been of work at four and picked up his kids before going home. He had made them dinner and prepared a plate for Haley which was now cold because she was so late. After dinner he had watched a movie with Jamie before he put both him and Julie to bed. For the past hour, Nathan had just sat on the couch drinking and waiting. He finished his drink as he heard the sound of a car park outside and he stood up to see if it was her._

_Outside he saw Haley and Chris get out of the car. They were hugging and he could see her giving him a soft kiss on the cheek before walking towards the house. Jealousy blew up inside Nathan and he could feel himself losing his temper just by looking at the son of a bitch in his fancy car. Of course he waited until he could see Haley inside before driving of, stupid gentleman. As he heard the door slam, Nathan made no move. _

_«Hey.. I didn't know if you were still up» Haley sighed as she saw him standing there with a hard expression on his face._

_«Where were you?» She could almost hear the anger in his voice, but Haley wasn't scared. _

_«I was working late with Chris. He was showing me some of his tricks. I've thought about what I'm going to specialize in and I think I'll go with plastic surgery» Haley explained as Nathan shook his head slowly._

_«Are you kidding me?» Nathan bit out angrily as she wrapped her hands around herself._

_«No, I'm not. Chris is really talented, Nathan, and he can help me!» She spoke calmly, but he refused to let himself be affected by it._

_«You know how I feel about him, Haley..»_

_«..Yeah, and you know how I feel about Rachel, but you two are still friends!» Haley argued._

_«Maybe we are, but I don't stay out until after dark with her!» Nathan yelled as he watched Haley wince. «I want you to stop working with him»_

_«I won't do that» Haley replied slowly, but full of confidence._

_«I said, I want you to stop seeing him!» Nathan said again, this time with more power._

_«And I said that I wouldn't do that because he can teach me tricks to be better. And I'm not going to let my career be affected by my jealous boyfriend!» Haley screamed back._

_«Damn it, Haley!» Nathan shouted as he threw his glass into a wall and heard it break in a thousand pieces. Haley almost jumped back and shot him a scared look before running up the stairs and hiding in the guest bedroom._

END OF FLASHBACK

«Do you trust this man, Haley?» The therapist asked her, referring to Chris.

«Yes, I do» Haley replied without looking at Nathan.

«Do you trust him, Nathan?»

«Does it sound like I do?» Nathan frowned.

«No, not really. Why don't you trust him? Has he done anything to not deserve your trust?» She asked him.

«No, but he hasn't done anything to deserve it either!» Nathan argued.

«And have you given him a chance to?» The doctor kept on questioning him.

«With all respect, Dr. Cullingham, I don't go around and give people chances to earn my trust. That plus the fact that I hate the guy. He thinks he's God's gift to women by giving them fake boobs!» Nathan made a disgusted face. Talking about Chris Keller certainly didn't help his mood.

«But if this Dr. Keller can help your girlfriend become a better surgeon, isn't that a good thing?»

«Not when he brings her home after bed time» Nathan reasoned as Haley laughed for herself.

«Have you ever kissed Dr. Keller, Haley?»

«No, unlike others I respect the importance of a commitment to somebody» Haley replied calmly while giving Nathan a cold look.

«What is it going to take for you to accept that Chris plays a part in Haley's life, Nathan?»

«I can accept it, I just don't like it. I don't trust him, but I trust her» Nathan sighed as Haley smiled slightly again. She liked hearing that he at least didn't think she had feelings for Chris.

«You know, I look at the two of you and it makes me a bit.. I don't know which word to use..» Dr. Cullingham laughed as they both frowned towards her.

«What do you mean?» Haley asked.

«You have so much potential, and you're not even aware of it! You two will be fine, I really believe that! I think you, Haley, need to focus on what's important and that is your relationship. Burying yourself with work until late hours is no way to save a relationship! And you, Nathan, just have to continue to be patient and understanding because a woman is so unstable after something like this! If you both work on it and try your best, nothing can stop you!» She finished with a smile as Nathan and Haley shared a look of love and pride. They knew they loved each other, but it felt good to hear that others could see their love as well!

«Next session we'll focus on what makes you work, on the positive things! The things that made you a couple in the first place. Let's end this session like we always do by saying something nice about the other one. You can start, Haley!»

Haley bit her lip while thinking nervously through what she should say. Finally she looked at Nathan and smiled before saying:

«I love that Nathan is so dedicated to us, and to making us work. I love that he believes in me and tries his best so that I always have everything I want. I love that I can trust him and tell him everything. And I love the fact that he opens his heart for me»

«Nathan» The therapist said as Nathan took a deep breath.

«I love that she's honest with me, she never lies to me. And I love that she is so kind and warm, and I especially love how great she is with my kids. She's a wonderful mother! And I think she's really sexy and the prettiest girl on this planet. And I'm lucky to have her» Nathan finished while Haley blushed deeply.

«Go and be happy. Open up and talk to each other. I believe in you!» Dr. Cullingham said before they exchanged their goodbyes and walked out. Nathan kept his hand intertwined with Haley's as they walked towards the car. Suddenly Haley stopped and looked at him.

«What's wrong?» Nathan asked her.

«Thank you for convincing me to do this. I think I love more than before» Haley smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and brought her close to his body. They looked deeply into each others eyes before Nathan brought his head down so he could kiss her for the first time in two months...

Finally things were going good for them, and maybe this time he was right..

**

* * *

**

So that was that, and please review!

**Next chapter is the epilogue, so this story has come to an end. **

**Once again, 15 reviews equals new chapter :)**


	22. Epilogue

**Hi again and thank you so much for all you wonderful and supporting reviews! Finally, this story has come to an end and here is the epilogue. The last chapter was kind of a rushed one, just wanting to clear everything up before the story ended. I will post a thank you note to everyone who stayed by me and reviewed, as well as some info for my next story, Something More, which will be up around 15. July. I'm going three weeks to France with my best friend now, so I wanted to be able to finish this fic before I left. It hasn't been easy writing this one, and I really just wanted to delete it at times, but I promised myself that I would finish it. So, thanks again and enjoy the last chapter!**

**PS! I was asked if I would be doing a sequel, and no, I don't think so. But if anyone wants to write a sequel based on this story, you are more than welcome to. Or you could send me a message with some ideas and maybe I'll write a sequel myself, but that won't be until I have finished the next three stories I have planned. Info on them are all posted on my profile, if you're interested.**

* * *

The sun coloured the sky like at always did, and Nathan stood inside his kitchen with a smile playing on his lips. His life was perfect at the moment. He had a wonderful 7 year old son, a princess of a daughter who was almost 3, and he had a beautiful girlfriend who had been by his side for nearly three years now. It was weird how his life had turned out after Brooke died, and all the heartache he had gone through. But hewas still alive and breathing, and at the moment he couldn't be happier. There was something about summer that just made him smile even wider than he already did.

There was something about Haley that still made his heart race. Every time she smiled, he could feel his blood streaming through his veins, and he couldn't help but be astonished by her beauty. After all these years, no one could make him smile like Haley. No day was complete without a kiss from her sweet lips, and on the rare days they did fight, he always ended up apologizing so she would be back in his arms. Their relationship had been perfect after they stopped seeing their therapist, but they didn't speak much about their dark days anymore. Usually it would just make them both sad and ruin the mood.

James had grown into a mature little boy. At the young age of seven, he would already read and write like a ten year old. And he was the most protective big brother Nathan had ever seen! He would always make sure that his little sister would have everything she needed and wanted, although they were still too young for Nathan to think it would stay that way forever. He suspected their relationship to change in ten years, but for now he knew they loved each other very much. Julie was such a sweet little girl. She had started to speak around a year ago, and now she would run around like a wild animal. Nathan called her his little monkey, since she was so wild. Julie had been a quiet child, but that had all changed once she started to walk and talk. She was like an image of her mother with the same lips and hair colour. Nathan would always have Julie as a reminder of Brooke.

«Honey, I'm home!» Haley's voice brought him out of his day dream as he finished drying the dishes.

«Kitchen!» Nathan shouted as he heard her light footsteps come closer. He decided not to turn around, just to see what she would do.

«Hey, how was your day?» Haley smiled as he stepped closer and wrapped her arms around him from behind. He relaxed into her grip before turning around and covering her body with his in a loving hug, pressing her head against his chest.

«Fine, yours?» He answered as he kissed the top of her head lovingly.

«Great! You'll never guess which surgery I got to scrub in on today!» Haley said in a excited tone.

«Which one?» Nathan laughed at her expression, still holding her tightly in his arms.

«The Diva!»

«What? You're kidding me!» Nathan's jaw dropped to the floor as Haley jumped up and down in laughter. «That's not fair! I never get those!»

«That's because you are a neurosurgeon, while I am a plastic surgeon! Only we get to perform sex changes on people!»

«How was it?» It amazed him how easily they could talk about these things, like it was the weather they were talking about. Usually, both Nathan and Haley discussed work a lot. It was one of their common interest after all.

«Weird, but incredibly fascinating! And actually it was quite sad as well, because he could probably do miracles with that big..»

«..Please do not finish that sentence!» Nathan begged as Haley started laughing again.

«Don't worry, Honey. He, or she now, has got nothing on you!» Haley whispered against his lips before kissing him deeply, something she had been thinking about all day. Haley missed Nathan every moment they were apart, as did he.

Nathan smiled against her lips as he continued to kiss her, holding her tight against his body while her hands wrapped around his neck and started softly stroking the back of his head. His short hair ran through her fingers as his tongue massaged hers. Haley could feel herself leaning as close as possible and Nathan pressed her tighter and tighter.

«Eww, Daddy! Haley! Gross!» A childish voice caused Haley to jump backwards, but she smiled when she heard the sweet laughter of her innocent step-daughter and turned to find her in giggles, Peyton standing behind her with a knowing look on her face. It definitely wasn't the first time she had walked in on them going at it!

FLASHBACK

_Haley sat silently at the kitchen counter while watching Nathan poor them a glass of red wine. Their day had been stressful, and they had seen little of each other. Julie had just started walking, so Haley was busy running around after her while Nathan had a lot of work going on. He was thinking about cutting down his hours, so he could spend some more time with his family. Shortly speaking; they didn't have much time for themselves at the moment. In the evenings they were both tired, but they managed to squeeze in a couple hot make out sessions on their bed from time to time. _

_«Here you go» Nathan smiled as he offered her the glass, and Haley gladly accepted. Nathan motioned for them to go into the living room, but Haley grabbed his tie and forced him to stand between her legs. He put his glass away before wrapping his arms around her body. _

_«How was your day?» He asked while kissing her neck, his voice tickling on her skin. _

_«Tired» Haley laughed as he continued to tease her neck with his lips and nose. «What about you?»_

_«I missed you» Nathan whispered huskily in her ear before taking her ear lobe between his teeth and sucking on it. Haley closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling streaming through her while setting her glass down as well. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed him closer, causing him to laugh in his deep voice. _

_«I missed you too» Haley moaned as she took his face in her hands and forced it up so she could attack him with her pink lips. Nathan didn't hesitate to respond as he shoved his tongue inside her mouth, making her moan into his mouth. Haley's hands were wondering around his body, and she loosened his tie before taking it of and starting to button down his shirt. Nathan's hand were resting under her top, making small circles on her skin that were making her crazy._

_«Oh God, I want you..» Nathan breathed out as his hands wandered further up her top and connected with her breasts. She wasn't wearing a bra underneath, and just that made him harder for her._

_«Ehem..» A cough came from behind them and Nathan pushed himself backwards as he turned around with a confused look, cursing whoever interrupted them inside his head._

_«I'm really sorry to break up your.. ehm.. show, but I have to talk to Haley. It's pretty important» Peyton apologized as Nathan shot her a pissed look. Haley jumped down from the counter and fixed her self a bit before smiling at Peyton._

_«Of course. We'll go into the living room» Haley smiled as Peyton nodded and shrugged apologetically against Nathan. «I'll make it up to you» Haley promised as she kissed him once more._

_«I'll be in the shower!» Nathan replied before taking off and leaving Haley with a smile on her face. She was incredibly embarrassed that Peyton had walked in on them, but she knew Peyton pretty well by now and figured it wasn't that much of a big deal. Even if Nathan's hands had been on her boobs and their lips connected pretty heavily. _

END OF FLASHBACK

«Hey Monkey! You're back early» Nathan smiled towards his daughter as she giggled and ran into his waiting arms.

«I gave her a snack, but I'm sure she'll be hungry again in a few minutes. I swear, she has your appetite, Nate!» Peyton laughed as she put Julie's back pack down and greeted Haley with a hug.

«How are you doing?» Haley smiled at her.

«Oh, fine. Just can't wait to get this thing out of me!» Peyton pointed towards her belly and the big bump that was shown where her and Lucas' first child lay. Peyton had three more weeks to go before the baby was scheduled to arrive, but so far she showed no signs of freaking out. She was incredibly calm and just simply excited about becoming a Mom.

«And I can't wait to become an aunt!» Haley sighed dreamily. She had decided together with Nathan that they would wait until they were married before having more children. But sometimes she wondered how it would have been for them with Angel now. She would have been about two years old...

«This is where you exclaim how great it's gonna be to be an uncle, Nate!» Peyton hinted as he shook his head and put his daughter down so she could find her toys and play.

«You know I am, Peyt» Nathan smirked as he wrapped his arm around Haley and stroke her back lovingly.

«What about you two? Will I ever become an aunt again?» Peyton smiled, but hit herself in the head when she saw the look on Haley's face. Nathan just held her closer, showing he was there for her.

«Oh! I'm sorry, I'm so stupid!» Peyton apologized as Haley shook her head, the smile back in place.

«No, don't be! Besides, you might become one again. Who knows?» Haley shrugged as Nathan looked at her with intense eyes, something Haley chose to ignore. She knew she would get lost in his eyes is she looked his way at the moment.

«Do you know something I don't?» Peyton questioned as Haley shook her head.

«No, I don't think so»

«You're not pregnant again, are you?» Peyton continued as Haley's eyes snapped up and met hers.

«No, I'm not» She smiled slightly towards the blonde who still looked a little unconvinced.

«Well, you two love birds have fun. I'm goign to get out of your hair, my husband is waiting for me! Don't do anything I wouldn't do! There are kids in this house, you know!» Peyton warned them as Haley laughed.

«Shut up, Peyton!» Nathan called out after her, but they only heard the door close and she was gone.

«Peyton is and will always be, Peyton!» Haley laughed as she walked out of Nathan's arms and headed for the fridge, figuring Julie would be hungry in a bit.

«So, tomorrow is Saturday. Are we on for the park?» Nathan wondered as Haley put some water on for boiling.

«Of course we are. It's tradition!» Haley smiled as little footsteps were heard coming towards them.

«Haley, I'm hungry!»

* * *

«Haley! Haley! Come play with me!» Julie called out for her step-Mommy while running around on the play ground.

«She's not just a monkey! She's a monkey on speed!» Haley exclaimed exhausted as she fell down on the blanket, next to Nathan's laughing body.

«Julie, Sweetie, I'm sure Jamie would love to play with you for a few minutes. Haley needs to rest. She's old» Nathan winked at his daughter as Haley slapped his arm playfully.

«I'm not the one lying on a blanket all day, Mister! Besides, you're the one over thirty!» Haley argued as Nathan reached out for her and placed her between his legs. Haley smiled as she leaned backwards, against his body. She twisted slightly so she could kiss him and he happily let her as they started to kiss and cuddle with each other.

«Daddy! Is the secret plan starting now?» Julie screamed at him as she ran towards them with Jamie behind her.

«What secret plan?» Haley frowned as he shook his head and looked away.

«Julie, you're not supposed to say that out loud!» Jamie schooled her as she showed him her tiny tongue and smiled at her dad who winked at her.

«Haley?» Julie bit her lip as Haley looked at her with suspicious eyes.

«Yes..» She answered hesitantly.

«Are you my step-Mommy?» Julie asked her as Haley dropped her smile and felt nervous. What do you say to such a question?

«I..I.. Well, not legally» Haley stammered.

«What would it take for you to become out legal step mother then?» Jamie wondered.

«Well, we would have to get married» She explained, hoping Nathan would be okay with this conversation.

«Why don't you get married, then?» Jamie continued to ask.

«It's not that easy, Jimmy Jam» Nathan wanted to laugh out loud at how tense Haley was, although he couldn't blame her. He knew how difficult that must be for her, with Brooke and all that drama.

«What's in your pocket, Daddy?» Julie asked as Haley turned to watch Nathan with curious features.

«I don't know, why don't you find out for me» He proposed as Julie moved her little feet over to her father and put her hand inside his pocket, pulling it back with a blue, velvet box in her hand. She walked around and gave it to Haley who was speechless in her seat. She froze completely, unable to move.

«Aren't you gonna open it!» Jamie incurridged her as her eyes flew to Nathan's with a scared and confused message. He nodded for her to do it, and she did with shaky fingers. Inside, Haley found a beautiful white gold ring with a simple and classic diamond, just like she would want her engagement ring to look.

«Now you can be our step-Mommy!» Julie smiled as Haley looked back to Nathan, unable to form words.

«I love you, Haley. Will you marry me?» Nathan spoke in a serious, yet extremely loving voice which melted her heart. He knew he should have given her a speech about how much he loved her, but at the same time those simple words were enough for the both of them.

«Of course I will» Haley whispered as she watched all three Scott faces break into gigantic smiles. Nathan took the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger before kissing her deeply. Haley was about to lose it when she remembered that his kids were watching, so she pulled away and motioned for James and Julie to hug her.

«Oh, I love you guys so much!» Haley breathed out as she felt tears press on.

«We love you too, Haley» Jamie smiled as he pulled back. «Julie, face 2 of the plan!»

«Oh right!» Julie smiled as she turned and pointed towards the swings before using her best acting voice and saying; «Oh, look James! Swing! Let's go play!» Haley watched in shock as the two kids ran of, leaving her alone with her fiancée. As soon as they were gone, Nathan reached out for her face and kissed her hard on the mouth. Haley kissed him back for minutes before pulling back.

«Wait a minute.. You told your kids to leave us alone so you could kiss me! Nathan Scott!» Haley playfully accused him as he smirked towards her like only he could.

«What can I say? I love kissing you» He shrugged before once again claiming her lips. They layed on the blanket, wrapped up in themselves while James and Julie watched from a far. They were both smiling as they watched how happy their father was.

«I think Mommy is happy now, don't you?» Jamie asked his little sister.

«If Daddy is happy, then so is Mommy!» Julie smiled at him before they continued to play with each other, knowing their father deserved his alone time with Haley. She was going to officially become their Step-Mommy, and neither could have been happier about that choice!

THE END

**

* * *

**

Please review, and once again: thank you to every one who reviewed and helped me through this fic. I hope everybody has a wonderful summer and I'll be back with my next story July 15th! Remember it people :D


	23. Special Thanks and Info

Okay, so I know this is a little late; but better late then never, right?

I just wanted to thank all of you SO much for sticking with me through this fic, and for all your wonderful reviews and support. I hope everyone enjoyed this fic (it seems like it) and that you will all check out my new story which is uploaded as we speak :) More info on that one after the thank yous are done.

**Now, I would personally like to thank:**

xOTHbabex, xNaley-2158x, AdzLovesLeyton, Cadi Cay, kat34378, JamesLover23, tutorgirl715, K is 4 Katie xo, SjDarcy, HJS-NS-23, babiiSCARS23, sarahbear017, naley19, WaRnErFaN1, meg07, babyjameslvr, onlyfoolingmyself, fidell, GottaluvNaley, SeRa.RoCkS, chelle2911, WWUFANOTH, Bindy417, RickHatchetGirlForever, OneTreeHillWrestlingFan, StarSapphire16, saderia, Sichy, lilmonkeygirl31, HaleyNathanForever, nalien, kisstommyg, Winchestergal78, naley4ever323, Gear's Girl, rocket roe and co, bluegirl94, nathansbaby, Jenna Mo, ThatChick, 23NaleyLVR23, Shanynde, babyjames21, ThumperE23, grumpie2003, WinchesterSmile, Yalebaby, Helen15, nkhh923, Jess2303, NaleyForever76, jlaffytaffy, Drama4zashley-Naley, lops06, Alicia-4-Nathan.S, naleyaddict07, foreveraddicted, DsGirl62003, tutorgirlamy23, nickcheer, Slick101, spotsunshine, annazhx, D.J.Alberta, vampiregurl, Peytonsmiror, LeytonNaleyZanessaTroyella4evr, Nynaeve80, aqualeo2425, OhItIsLoved, NaleyLove2711, Naleyfan416, leytongirl23, cancunsun8, pnadp, imthecoolest247, troryrogan, audrey412, kaoschiknc, iene, ashly815 and Izzzie23

for reviewing my story. Your support means the world, which I'm sure you know if you write stories of your own! A few of you have really been great reviews by giving feedback after each chapter; you know who you are. I love you all!!

Now, as always; when one story is fininshed, I'm back with a new one. Here is some info. I really hope you check it out! Thank you, and good luck to all of you.

**Something More:** Nathan and Haley are best friends. They are the ones you wish you could be. Loving, protective and very personal. But, she has a secret she has been hiding from him for years. Will her secret bring them closer together, or tear them apart?


End file.
